Analise of Earth
by KaitiJo
Summary: Star Wars AU: Nearly 3 years have passed since events in Phantom Menace. Analise is a young Earthling girl who has always dreamed of being Jedi, but Jedi aren't real. Qui-Gon is helping Obi-Wan train and raise Anakin while waiting for the girl the Force told him was coming.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places except for my OC Analise Joy belong to them.**

 **AN: Here it is. This is my second story where I fully introduce my OC Analise Joy. Please forgive me for any mistakes. Read, review, and enjoy please:) Sorry in advance for the OOC-ness of characters.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Prologue**

It was time. The Force knew it. The Chosen One, its Sun alone could not hope to fight back the impending darkness that threatened his galaxy. The Jedi needed to change. The Council had been set in its ways for too long, the Code unchanging. If the Jedi did not change, then they would be all but wiped out.

It was time. Gathering its strength, the Force stretched out to the reaches of a galaxy where it and the Jedi were nothing more than parts of a story, myths that served as entertainment. It sought out a being, part of the prophcy that had yet to be discovered. A being of light and hope, happiness and love. Someone who could create change.

There! It's daughter, it's second child. Its Moon. A young girl out of place on the world it had sent her to out of safety; but was still a being full of purity, light, hope, and love. She knew the stories of the Jedi and its galaxy, believed that they could be real. The Force summoned the messenger chosen to bring her a gift. A key to her new world and new life and new family.

The Darkness would tempt her, try to keep her from going. The Force had nothing but faith in its Moon. It would pass the test and find the way to her Sun.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter One**

Nothing. There had to be something, but there was nothing. No mention at all no matter how many times he reread it. No mention of a girl, a sister, a twin.

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jin felt his frustration grow. He closed his eyes and called upon the Force. He took a deep breath and released his frustration into the Force as he leaned back aganist the chair. It was not easy, but he did it. He had to.

Three years. It had been nearly three years. Three years since the fateful trip to Naboo, finding Anakin on Tatooine and freeing him. The journey to Coruscant and insisting that Anakin was the Chosen One, that he be trained. Their refusal and flight back to Naboo. The battle with the Sith apprentice that nearly took his life.

But the Force had saved him. Had informed him that his time had not yet come because while Anakin was the Chosen One, he was not the only child born of the Force. There was a second child that the Force had created to be an anchor for the Chosen One. Since then, Qui-Gon had dived into research on the Chosen One Prophecy to see if there was anything about the girl.

Moon...the Force had called her its Moon and referred to Anakin it's Chosen One as its Sun. Qui-Gon quickly set back up and his fingers danced across the keyboard. Those nicknames the Force had used, Sun and Moon. Those had to be the key. He typed the words Sun, Moon, and Prophecy into database.

It didn't take long. A short paragraph appeared on the screen Qui-Gon's eyes widen as he eagerly read the words that had been written hundreds and hundreds of years before:

 **The Sun will bring Balance to the Force, to the Light; but only with his twin the Moon at his side. They will be the children of Man and the Force. The Sun will be a bright burning light, a warrior with Darkness hidden deep. The Moon will be full of grace and pure Light, a creator and keeper of peace. The Moon's pure Light will balance out the natural Darkness in her brother the Sun and prevent the Darkness from overtaking him. Together the Sun and Moon will create a family for themselves. They will find a father in the Teacher and a sister in the Learner. They will find love with the Negotiator and the Queen.**

 **The Sun will live on sand and in heat. The Moon far away in a world yet to be discovered. Raised apart for safety, they will be brought together in time.**

 **Together the Sun and the Moon will bring changes to the Jedi and make them stronger for the war that is to come. The Moon will expose the Dark Leader who has stolen his throne and the Sun will strike him down.**

 **Beware though. Should the Darkness find the Moon and destroy her, there will be no one to balance the Sun. The Darkness shall overtake him and he will destroy their family. The Jedi will be all but wiped out and it will be decades before the Light is returned to the galaxy.**

Qui-Gon leaned back again in his chair. The words had hit him hard. Obi-Wan and the Council had been right. There was Darkness inside Anakin. He had seen flares of it during the years he had been helping Obi-Wan train the boy. It was a worry that the young boy's Darkness would make it impossible to be a full Jedi one day.

And yet it seemed that Anakin needed to have some Darkness in him. In order to truly balance the Force, Anakin would need to be equal parts Light and Dark with the Light in control of his life. In that case the Force had built in a fail-safe. A twin sister who was nothing but pure Light to anchor and balance the Sun.

He was also stunned by the remarks about family and love. The Code currently forbid Jedi to form any real families because attachment was seen as a path to the Dark Side. That was something Qui-Gon and a small, but growing number of Jedi did not agree with. Attachments could give you strength and Jedi were only not suppose to act out of emotion; not give up emotions all together.

Beep. Beep. Qui-Gon glanced at his com. The light was flashing. He chuckled and picked up, knowing who it most likely would be. Thumbing it the answer button he greeted the caller.

"Hello Ani."

"How did you know it was me?"

"The Force" Qui-Gon jested. In all honesty though he had known that it would be Ani because Obi-Wan tried to avoid coming him when he was in the Archives. His old Master never seemed to get the time enough he wanted to do his research. "Where is Obi-Wan?"

"He's sparing with Kit...I mean Master Fisto." Qui-Gon didn't bother to try and hide his smile. Kit Fisto was one of the few Jedi that had reached out to Anakin in friendship when he offically became a Padawan. Kit was one of the boy's idols. "Guess what Master Qui-Gon!"

"What?"

"Obi-Wan said that tomorrow I get to have a free day. We're going to look at machine shops and have food at Dex's. A day of no studies or meditation. That's why I commed you. Would you like to come? I feel like we never spend time together anymore, the three of us."

There was a note of longing in Anakin's voice. Family had always been a big part of the boy's life. The close relationship with his mother had now been transferred to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. To Anakin they were his family now.

Qui-Gon grinned ruefully. Jedi weren't suppose to have families and yet somehow he had ended up with two sons and if the Prophecy was correct he would most likely wind up with a daughter.

"Of course Anakin. I'll be back at our quarters in time for dinner. Now behave."

"Yes Master Qui-Gon. Nice one Master Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon shook his head and turned off his com. Grabbing his datapad, he quickly downloaded the file with the Sun and Moon Prophecy onto it.

He would take it to the Jedi Grandmaster Yoda and show it to him. He would also show it to Mace Windu and Plo Koon, two of his oldest friends. Whether Yoda and they took it seriously or not...things for the Jedi Order were about to change.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **AN:Than you to Kian-Rai Delcam for your review on Your Time Has Not Yet Come. I hope you and everyone who has been reading my work are enjoying Analise of Earth so far:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Two**

Tires squealed and popped, spitting up gravel and small loose chunks of asphalt. Analise Joy Letz fought the urge to block her face with her hands. If her Mother saw it, it would only make her mad and maybe change Mother's mind about letting her go for the summer. A few scratches from little bits of rock wouldn't be that bad anyway. She had had worse.

Mother speed as quickly as she could away from the bus depot parking lot, leaving Analise alone except for her baggage. There were a few cars, but the girl guessed that they belonged to workers or people whose buses had already come and gone. She slipped her cell phone from the cross-body purse she wore and sighed. Mother in her haste to be rid of her youngest child and only daughter for at least 6 months had dropped her off at least 3 hours early. Analise returned the cell phone to the purse, keeping it in the outer pocket with her wallet since her tablet was in the inner one.

She shifted from foot to foot, wincing and caught her reflection in a nearby window. She made another face. It wasn't pretty. The bruise from yesterday was still there around her neck. It was darkening in color which meant it would be there for a while. Reaching up Analise dragged the purple tribal-print scarf that had been a gift from her dance teacher and had been wearing as a headband down, settling it around her neck and twisting it so that knot was in front.

It wasn't the best, but it would do. Few people would notice the bruise. Reaching up she pulled her sandy blonde hair into a ponytail, not noticing as it shimmered in the sunlight. Instead what caught her attention was the glittering of a crystal bead as she brought her hands down.

The crystal bead was part of the charm bracelet she wore on her left wrist. Analise smiled as she studied it. Her Padawan Bracelet. That's what Da had called it when he had given it to her for her 12th birthday. 12; the same age Obi-Wan had been when Qui-Gon had chosen him as his Padawan.

Da had loved Star Wars and had passed that love down to Analise. From an early age Analise had wanted more than anything to be a Grey Jedi like one of her heros Qui-Gon Jin. Her other hero was his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi. She wanted to be like him as well.

"Since we're not actually Jedi Ana, I can't give you a braid. Instead here is a bracelet...a Padawan Bracelet with beads that represent who you are." Those were the words that Da had spoken when he had given her the bracelet. She very rarely took it off. She fingered two of the charms on it. A pair of dangles. Both were silver in color. One was engraved with a cross and the other with the symbol of the Jedi Order. The bracelet had been Da's last gift to her...

Shaking her head, Analise dropped her arm and began to gather up her bags. She slid two duffle bags up onto her shoulders. She then checked to make sure that the train case that was attached to her rolling suitcase hadn't come loose before grasping it in her left hand.

A summer spent criss-crossing the country from competition to competition to audition to meeting to competition to audition to audition was not exactly Analise's idea of fun; but she would take it. It would just take one win, one great meeting or audition and she could be free from a life under Mother's control. Some Disney casting execs had even called up her manager after seeing vids of her performances and set up an audition.

She closed her eyes. Working for Disney would be awesome. Especially if it led into a role somewhere within the Star Wars franchise. Her manager and teacher thought it was a pipe dream or at the very best that she was too young at twelve to even think of scoring any decent role in a Star Wars movie or TV show. They thought she should aim for a performing arts school or stage show or even her own TV show on Disney Channel. But Analise clung to her dream and the feeling that she was meant to be a Jedi. Even if they weren't real.

It was times like these that she would think about the dreams she use to have as a little girl. She dreamed of a boy, her twin brother named Ani. He was her protector and best friend and lived far, far, away. So far away that they could not met in real life. They had shared secrets, stories. She could never seem to remember what he looked like when she woke up and had never learned his real name. Da had teased her about the dreams when she had told him about them. After all dreaming about a would-be twin brother was no different than her dreams where she was fighting side-by-side with Jedi and using a lightsaber. They felt so real...

Anyway the dreams about Ani had stopped when she was almost ten and she only very rarely thought about them anymore. Though sometimes, especially since Da had...had passed Analise wished that her dreams of Ani would return. That way she wouldn't be so lonely.

Maybe that was why she clung so to her dreams about being a Jedi. It allowed her to forget for just a little while who she actually was.

Sighing Analise spotted a bench just around the corner of the building. It was nice and shaded. If she was going to be stuck waiting for hours, she wasn't going to let herself be stuck inside after the long Michigan winter. She headed over to the bench, dragging the luggage. She winced again in pain, limping. With all the dance practice she had been doing, her feet were sore and her heels a little blistered. Plus at her final rehearsal she had landed wrong, twisting her ankle. Analise had said nothing, not wanting the trip to be cancelled. Other dancers had performed while injured or ill, she would be no different. It was with a sigh of relief though that she took a seat on the bench, letting most of the luggage fall.

Reaching into her purse, Analise drew out her tablet. It had been another gift from Da since she was such a huge bookworm. He had filled it with as many copies of her favorite titles as e-books or audiobooks that he could. She scanned the titles before settling on an old favorite. Cloak of Deception, a story about Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan just before 'The Phantom Menace'. Any story involving the famous Grey Jedi and his Padawan was always fun to read. Stretching out her feet to take some weight off them, Analise leaned back and quickly lost herself in a galaxy far, far away.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Three**

"Looks like you've found an adventure to get lost in." Analise squeaked and jumped a little. As so often happened when she started to read, she forgot about everything around her. She looked up from her tablet to see a woman sitting next to her. She was dressed simply in blue dress. Her dark brown hair had been pulled back from her face in a low chignon.

She blushed and saved her place within the story before turning off her tablet and returning it to her purse. It would be rude to keep it out, let alone on if he wished to talk with her. "Sorry ma'am. I didn't know anyone was around here." The woman smiled, a bit of mischief in his eyes.

"The fault is mine dear. I did not mean to scare you. It just simply looked like you were lost in a good story. May I ask what it is?"

"Cloak of Deception ma'am. It's one of my favorite Star Wars novels." She sat up a little bit straighter. "It has two of my favorite Jedi in it. Qui-Gon Jin and Obi-Wan Kenobi." Analise tilted her head and studied the woman from beneath her lashes.

"Have I met you before? You seem kind of familiar to me." The woman chuckled.

"No dear, but I knew your father and he often talked about you."

"You knew my Da?" Analise lifted her gaze to fully look upon the woman's face.

"Yes. He was a good man and he adored you very much. Never doubt that." She smiled at the girl and changed the subject. "So you like Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan?"

"Oh yes. They are both very kind and smart and brave. I like that Qui-Gon knows just when you need to break or bend the rules so that you can get the job done right while Obi-Wan respects it deeply. Though I think Obi-Wan likes to break the rules once in a while." Analise giggled quietly. "I want to be a Jedi that is a combination of both of them. I want to be a Grey Jedi." She smiled brightly and swung her legs just a little bit.

"A Jedi? I thought all the kids these days wanted to be Sith since Jedi are suppose to have no emotions." Analise tilted her head and frowned.

"I don't think so." The woman raised an eyebrow. "I don't think Jedi aren't suppose to not have emotions. In the Star Wars stories I read the Jedi show a wide range of emotions, even attachments. They are happy and sad and joyful and playful and even angry or fearful. The key is not to allow those emotions to control them when they are fulfilling a mission or to let the darker ones take them over to the point that it leads to the Dark Side." The woman's eyes widened in amazement at her answer.

"That is a very Grey Jedi attitude." Analise blushed lightly at the compliment. "Who taught you that?" She touched her bracelet with a finger.

"My father. Da loved Star Wars and he passed that love onto me. He linked some of the ways of the Jedi to our beliefs as Christians. I grew up with stories of the Jedi along with stories from the Bible and fairy tales." Analise twisted the bracelet around her wrist. "I'm sure you heard that Da died about a year ago. Just a couple months after I turned twelve." She spoke softly to herself. "It's hard to believe it's almost been a year. I'll be thirteen soon."

The woman eyed Analise's neck where her scarf had slipped and her wrist where a bruise still lingered. "Has it been a rough year?" Sensing his gaze Analise turned her wrist to hide the bruise and hitched the scarf up higher.

"For my mother and older brother, yes. Mother lost her job and there was adjustment when I had to go live with them. They did their best, so I shouldn't complain. I mean she's letting me go all over the country this summer..." The girl sighed.

"And yet."

"And yet..." Analise bit her lip, unsure if she should spill her deepest secret to this stranger. Her dreams since she was a little girl that she had only ever told Da. "Ever since I was little and Da introduced me to Star Wars, I would dream of being a Jedi, fighting alongside Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon and Anakin. The dreams always seemed so real. It doesn't help that I've never really felt like I belong here. Since Da died, I have had the dreams more often and feel more strongly that I'm not meant to be here. Like there's a part of me missing, some people are missing and I need to find it...them. That when I find them, I'll find my true home and family." Analise gently bit her lip. "I'm crazy, aren't I?"

The woman shook his head. "No. You are meant for something bigger then anything you can find on this planet my Moon. Your true family is waiting. Your twin needs you. Your true destiny is calling for you." Analise's eyes widened.

"Moon? Why do you call me Moon?...And what do you mean about my true family? Twin? I don't have a twin and I never told anyone of my dreams about Ani other than Da. Did he tell you about them? What destiny? I'm just a performer." The woman simply smiled as the questions poured forth from Analise and picked up a small brown paper wrapped object from beside her and held it out to the girl.

"This is for you. It is the key to your destiny." Nervous, Analise took the object.

"Thank you...but I don't understand."

"You will...Analise you will." The woman stood and bowed. "You will be an amazing Jedi Analise Joy." She turned and walked away. Analise stared at the object in her hand.

"Wait! I still don't under..." She looked back up and the woman was gone.


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Four**

The woman moved away, her form becoming more and more transparent, shifting from color to pale blue and gold. Once again invisible to those around, the woman turned and smiled gently at the girl who sat on the bench, confused and wondering. In her hands was clutched the gift that she had give Analise. "You will be amazing Analise. Take care of them for me when you find them. They will all need you. You will help save the galaxy."

"You sound so sure of that." A dark form appeared next to the woman. A man whose eyes glowed yellow and red. Evil and darkness poured off him in waves. "You know the rules Sister. She may be the Moon and destined to help save the Jedi, but she still needs to be tested."

"She will pass Brother. She has the purest soul out of anyone in this galaxy or ours. She is powerful in the Light."

"She will break. The girl will give into the Darkness."

"Never. Test her if you must then prepare your champion for the years to come. For Analise will pass this test you will give and be summoned to our galaxy. The Sun, the Chosen One will have his Moon and Light will win."

"We shall see..." the man cackled as the woman faded away. "We shall see."


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Five**

"Was it a dream?" she asked herself. It couldn't have been. Not with the object in her hands. It was proof that whatever had happened was real. It had to be.

Analise gently tore open the brown paper wraping. Her eyes widen as she slipped the paper off to reveal a small, blue hardcover book. She flipped it over and gasped softly. Stamped on the cover in silver were the words The Jedi Path under the symbol of the Jedi Order also stamped in sliver. Da had often spoke about copies of The Jedi Path, a instruction manual for students of the Force sometimes showing up in bookstores. Da had always talked about getting a copy, but had never found one.

Yet now Analise was holding a copy. She scanned the front and back pages looking for copyright and publisher information only to find none. She started to flip through the pages, pausing to read a section here or there when one caught her eye. Two pages were taken up with a small map of the galaxy. Analise traced the outer edges knowing that if the Star Wars universe was real, her planet lay beyond Wild Space and far into the Unknown Regions. She paused near the end when she saw the words Grey Jedi in a section about threats to Jedi teaching. Analise giggled. The writer didn't seem to have a high opinon of Grey Jedi, veiwing them as threats to the Order. To Analise Grey Jedi weren't threats, they just had a different attitude towards the Code and Council.

Thinking Analise flipped back to the start of The Jedi Path and scanned the pages until she found was she was looking for. The Jedi Code. She had read it even heard her dad say it, but Analise herself had never spoken the words outloud.

But now there was this feeling...Analise stood, ignoring the pain in her feet. Following the feeling, she read the code to herself aloud. Her voice, unknowingly to her gained stregth and power with each word. A confidence she only usually felt on stage filled her as she recited it. To Analise it felt that by reciting the Jedi Code, she was opening the door to a new path in her life.

"There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the Force."


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **Chapter Six**

"Very pretty my dear child. Very pretty." Analise's head jerked up at the kind words that sounded as if they were covered in oil. She snapped the book shut and turned to face the speaker. It was another man. A different man. He was older, more wealthy looking dressed in all black. He smiled at her, but Analise didn't like it. It seemed fake...mean.

Clouds covered the once bright sun and a chill wind picked up. Analise shivered. The lovely spring day was gone. While the man was putting on an effort of being nice and kind, she could tell he wasn't. She was getting the same warning vibes from him that she would get from Mother or her brother Saul. Usually right before they 'punished' her. "Thank you sir. If you will please excuse me, I think I should head inside." Analise made a show of gathering her luggage.

She kept hold of The Jedi Path though. Something told her not to let it go. The man moved towards her. "Now dear child there is no need for that. I see you have been given a gift. A noble book to be sure. One I have been longing to have for myself. May we trade? I think you might like this book just as much if not more." The man held out a red book with black letters stamped on the front. Analise's eyes widened at the title. The Book of the Sith; the letters were jagged and seemd to glare at her. Analise clutched her book tighter and steped back. The man chuckled. "Why be a Jedi when you can be Sith? Why be chained by rules and strict code when you can have total freedom and compleate power?"

"Thank you for the offer sir, but no. I find that the Jedi suit me better." Analise turned away only to find the man in front of her.

"But as a Sith you could be free from all the rules. You could win that role you've always dreamed of. All your dreams could come true. You could stay here and have revenge on those who hurt you. Your mother, your brother..." She stopped, confused. How did he now about that? Could she really take that step? Take revenge aganist Mother and Saul? Could she really have all her dreams? Be free from the abuse and loveless life she seemed to be stuck in? Loosing one hand from around The Jedi Path she reached out a little as if to touch The Book of the Sith.

Analise's Padawan bracelet slipped around her wrist and the dangles banged together a little. She glanced down, seeing the cross and Jedi Order symbol. She shook her head, shaking the darkness away. She was ashmed that she had even thought about taking revenge, about turning. She wasn't suppose to think that. She was suppose to love everyone and be kind. She was meant to work hard and do good deeds.

"Never...never! I would never want to harm anyone." She stood as tall as she could wrapping her arms more tightly around her book. "Please, leave me be sir. I am happy with what I have and accept my lot in life."

Her response seemed to anger the man. Darkness envolped him as the wind rose and he grew taller, more menacing. Analise fought the urge to scream in fear, sensing that such a display could only make him stronger. His face was no longer kind, but mean and evil. She paled when she saw that his eyes were now an unnerving yellow with hints of red.

"Foolish child! Your dream is worthless! You are worthless and will never be Jedi! Give up your dream!"

"My dream isn't worthless. Being a Jedi isn't worthless" Analise spoke softly, but bravely. Something inside her was urging her to speak, helping her find the words.

"I will be a Jedi and I will fight the darkness. I will change things for the better." She stared up at him, her eyes sparking with courage and difiance. "I will be a Jedi! I am a Jedi!"

"Then you shall be destroyed!" the man howled in rage and raised his hands. Analise could see sparks of lighting darting from his fingertips. She closed her eyes and held The Path of the Jedi tightly to herself. Bowing her head, she whispered the Prayer of Serenity to herself over and over again. It calmed her fear.

Just as the lightening sprang from his fingers, the Force stepped in. _She has passed the test. You cannot harm her now until she is with her family and has found the Dark Leader. Return to our world!_ The man howled in rage again, letting more lightening loose from his hands before fading away in burst of blac smoke and clouds.

Analise didn't see any of this or hear the voice. She didn't realize that she had been surronded by a swirling blue vortex that the Force had created around her. It blocked the lighting that the man tried to hit her with. Analise didn't notice as the bus depot faded away.

She felt it though. Felt soft hands that weren't there lightly touch her head, soothing her. Heard soft whispers telling her all would be well. Soon, very soon she would be safe in a new home with a new family. A new life awaited her. When she opened her eyes again she would be there.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN 5/14/2016: After much debate I went back and changed Obi-Wan's age. I know that in canon he is about 15 years older than Anakin, but I felt it would work better for the Analise stories if he was younger. Also I am working on cleaning up my earlier chapters.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Seven**

It was quiet...peaceful. Like the sanctuary at church or a library. She took in a deep breath as the muffled sounds of cars and planes drifted in from outside.

Wait a minute...outside? She shifted her feet a little realizing she was standing on carpet, not concrete. There was no breeze and the sunlight passing over her while warm felt dimmer as though it was passing through something. Taking another deep breath, Analise opened her eyes and nearly fell to her knees.

It wasn't possible...couldn't be possible. She pinched herself as hard as she could a few times, but the result didn't change. She was here. Here at the Jedi Temple. A place she had only seen in movies and on TV. She had pictured it in her mind when she read books...but this was...this was amazing.

Analise stood in a hallway lined with windows on one side that looked out over Courscent. The noises that she had assumed were cars and planes belonged to speeders and ships. Surprisingly the hallway was empty which soothed Analise. She wasn't sure what she would say if she came across any Jedi.

Pausing Analise took stock of what she had. The Jedi Path was still clutched tightly in her hands and her purse was still slung across her body. On the floor near her was her suitcase with the train case still attached and both duffle bags. She sighed softly. "At least I'll have some clothes if worst comes to worst" she spoke quietly to herself.

Leaving the bags where they sat, Analise went up to one of the windows and leaned on it. "It's so beyond..." She lost herself to a view that she had always thought was not real.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin Skywalker fought the urge to yawn as he followed behind his Master the Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jin, Jedi Master Mace Windu, and Grand Jedi Master Yoda. The two Masters had always been friends with Qui-Gon and teachers to Obi-Wan, but now they had taken an interest in...well prepping Obi-Wan for the day when everyone was sure Obi-Wan would be made a Master and take his place on the Council.

Qui-Gon would often roll his eyes when someone mentioned Obi-Wan obtaining the rank of Master and sitting on the Council. "I've always said he would be a better man than I, a better Jedi" one of the strongest Living Force users would say. "But I doubt that they'll let the Padawan of this maverick sit on the Council." He was joking of course. Qui-Gon had no doubt that Obi-Wan would take his place on the Council and be a highly valued member.

But that wouldn't be for years though. At least not until Anakin himself passed the Trials and became a Knight. Oi-Wan had been twenty-one when he was Knighted and that was because he had defeated the Sith apprentice, overcoming his emotional pain and anger after the Sith wounded Qui-Gon. It was a divesting blow that Qui-Gon had somehow survived.

Anakin assumed he would be Knighted around the same age as his Master which was a long way off. He wasn't even thirteen yet, just twelve. He doubted he would be Knighted because he defeated a Sith. Most likely he would have to go through the Trials.

Sometimes Anakin still found it hard to believe that he was here. No longer a slave, but a Jedi Padawan being trained by, in his opinion the strongest Jedi Knights in the Order.

It might not have been proper, but a sense of pride in his Master flowed through Anakin and seeped a little over the Bond they shared. While Obi-Wan might have taken on Anakin as a Padawan to honor what was thought to Qui-Gon's last request and their start had been a rough one, the Bond between the two of them was now strong and close. To Anakin, Obi-Wan was like the big brother he had never had. Qui-Gon had been more than happy to step into a fatherly role with his former Padawan's Padawan. The three were often together in the Temple and it wasn't uncommon for Qui-Gon to join them on missions.

Obi-Wan turned his head to glance at Anakin as the Chosen One trailed behind them. He gave the boy an "sorry" smile. Today was meant to be a rare day off for both of them. No duties or lessons. Obi-Wan had promised Anakin that he, Anakin, and Obi-Wan could go roam some of the boy's favorite droid and mechincal parts shops followed by a meal at Dex's.

He thought it would help. The pass few days Anakin had been more restless than usual. He had been thinking about dreams he use to have before Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan arrived of a girl; a twin sister he adored called Ana. But he didn't tell Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon about them. All he had been able to tell them was that he sensed that someone was coming...someone that would mean a great deal to all of them. To the Jedi Order and galaxy as a whole.

Obi-Wan could sense it too over their Bond. Confused he had gone to Qui-Gon. The man had been engrossed in the past two, nearly three years of looking for more background on the Chosen One Prophecy. The older Jedi reminded Obi-Wan and Anakin that their focus should be in the present.

In private though Qui-Gon had confided in Obi-Wan that he felt that Anakin's restless might be a sign that the second of the Force's children, its daughter might be arriving soon. With that in mind Qui-Gon had thrown himself back into his research, running any viable idea past Yoda.

Obi-Wan sighed and stroked his newly-grown beard. A day out he hoped would soothe the restless feeling inside his younger brother while also giving their father a much needed break.

But Yoda and Mace had caught them when they were heading out and pressed Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon into conversation with them. It wouldn't be long. They just wanted their opinion on some new measures that were being debated in the Senate. Some of these new measures could have effects on the Jedi Order. They could discuss them on Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin's way out of the Temple.

The group turned a corner and headed down a hallway. It was a quicker way to the entrance. Anakin had to duck his head to hide a smile. Qui-Gon had lead them this way, perhaps hoping that the shorter route would get them away from Yoda and Mace quicker. A pair of mental tugs came across the Bonds he shared with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. They were gentle and affectionate though.

The hallway was seldom used. There were no rooms or classrooms or salles or meditation chambers. It was simply just a hallway that provided a quicker route to the main entrance from the main bank of lifts. It was usually empty at this time of day.

They were halfway down the hall when they stopped and realized that today the hallway was not empty. They had all sensed the same thing. A Force Sensitive. A being wholly untrained in the Force. The Force they sensed coming from this being while slightly foreign was nothing but pure light and goodness and love and joy. They could also feel a sense of awe and wonderment.

Qui-Gon focused on the signature and smiled. Like him this Force Sensitive was as strong if not stronger in the Living Force than him. It just seemed to sing around her. Mace and Yoda exchanged glances. The only other time they had felt this strong of a signature it had been from the young pre-teen standing behind them.

The Force Signature was coming from a young human girl. She was standing in front of one of the windows, one hand pressed against it as she stared out while the other held tightly to something. A few bags sat on the ground near her.

"Well hello there" Obi-Wan gently called out to the girl. He had meant to speak softly so as not to startle her, but his voice echoed slightly in the empty hall. She turned from the window and stared in shock at them.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well hello there." Analise paled at the voice. She recognized it. Those same words. How could she not? She turned, willing that it would not be. It was.

There stood Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, Yoda, and to her shock Qui-Gon Jin. Behind them was Anakin Skywalker, his Padawan braid still swinging a little from his brisk walking pace. She started to tremble a little and backed away from the window. Analise kept backing up, moving towards her luggage, keeping frightened eyes on the Jedi.

She squeaked when she backed into her suitcase, falling over it as she knocked it to the ground. Tears filled her eyes and Analise fought hard not to let those tears fall. "Be a Jedi Ana. Be brave..." She winced as she put too much weight on her feet trying to get up.

"Are you alright?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She was scared now. They could all sense that. Anakin watched her, unable to shake the sense that he knew her from somewhere. She gazed at the four of them in awe and terror. But her fear was not fear of them, but a fear of being caught. A fear that she did not belong there.

Oh she was nervous. Anakin could sense that, but not afraid of them.

Qui-Gon watched Anakin out of the corner of his eye. He could sense the rolling emotions within the boy. A sense that he knew this girl, a urge to protect her, to stay with her.

As she backed away she hit one of the bags and knocked it to the ground which in turn caused her to trip over it. Her startled squeak echoed through the empty halls. Anakin jumped forward, forgetting the Masters and dashed up to her. Underneath her fear and nervousness, there was pain. He didn't like it. She shouldn't be in pain.

Reaching her the young Padawan held out his hand. "Are you alright?"


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Eight**

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine thank you." She took his offered hand and he carefully pulled her up to her feet. "With all my dance training I guess I should be more graceful..." She looked up at him. Matching sky-blue eyes meet for the first time.

And the Force sang. At long last...it's Chosen One and his sister; its children were together. Anakin and Analise held hands as dreams only barely remembered flew through them.

Dreams Anakin had on Tatooine of a secret sister who shined with goodness. A sister he saw only in his dreams, but knew one day he would see face to face. "Ana."

Dreams Analise had on Earth of a secret brother who was going to be a warrior. A brother she saw only in her dreams, but hoped one day to meet. "Ani."

In that moment a Bond that had laid hidden, asleep since their births galaxies apart was awakened by the Force. It coaxed the Bond to life, strengthing it. The Padawan and the Earth girl felt some of the missing parts in their hearts and souls being filled.

The Force smiled. It's children were together as they were meant to be. With the Bond awake and forming, the Force took the oppertunity to stregthen the other Bonds Anakin had formed with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. It also touched the Bond that still exisited between the Master and his former Padawan.

It sang again. Natural Bonds had been one of its gift to the Jedi, to the Force Sensitves. At one point the Jedi had embraced since Bonds and encouraged them. But now natural Bonds were somewhat frowned upon, discouraged as forms of attachment. With gentle, unseen hands it nudged two more Bonds into life.

A Bond between Qui-Gon and Analise. She needed a father.

A Bond between Obi-Wan and Analise that would lie quiet and dormant for a few years more.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shockwaves echoed in the Force. Obi-Wan gasped softly as he felt his Bond with Anakin change from a mere teacher and student to that of brothers in all but blood. At the same time he felt his Bond with Qui-Gon awaken and deepen. Closing his eyes Obi-Wan brought the Bonds into focus. They were stronger and shimmered with the light of the Force. There was a third Bond. One he had not had before. Touching it Obi-Wan followed it to the girl...For some reason some form of a natural Bond exisited between him and the girl. Obi-Wan shook his hand and glanced over at Qui-Gon.

 _Master?_

 _Yes my Obi-Wan?_

 _Did you feel that? The Bond between us has changed...My Bond with Anakin has changed...he is my brother and you are my father through the Force._

 _Yes. You are my son in the Force as is Anakin. The girl with him...she is to be my daughter..._

 _You don't think...is she the girl the Force told you about?_

 _Who else could she be?_

Mace and Yoda watched the Master and Knight as the pair silently talked. They had felt the shockwaves within the Force, but had been unable to pinpoint what they meant or where they came from. As Yoda closed his eyes, trying to sense the exact changes that had happedn Mace choose to speak. "Qui-Gon?" The maverrick Jedi turned to face his friend and Council member.

"My Bond and Obi-Wan's Bond with Anakin...they've changed. They feel like my sons now, not just students. The girl, I have a Bond with her, as if she were my daughter."

"The Force is telling me Masters that Anakin is my brother, that Master Qui-Gon is my father." Obi-Wan shook his head again. "I sense a Bond between the girl and I as well...but it is not clear."

"Strong these Bonds are. This meeting triggered the changes it did." Yoda leaned on his gimer stick and watched Anakin and the girl. The pair were still holding hands and gazing at each other. "Bond between the Younglings there is. An old Bond yet new. Girl you were told about Qui-Gon she is I believe."

Qui-Gon gazed at the pair. He could sense the Force, the power of it as it danced around the two. The joy and affection. He knew for a fact that the two had never met and yet they were acting as if they had always known each other.

'Yes' Qui-Gon thought to himself. 'This is the Moon. The girl I have been waiting for.' He gestured to Obi-Wan. "Come. We should meet this youngling who has your Padawan so entranced." Obi-Wan nodded.

"Wait here we will." Yoda held out a hand to stop Mace. "Allow you two to talk to them first." With a bow Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stepped forward to greet strange young girl.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't believe it's you Ana...you're here and real."

"I know Ani. I feel like I'm dreaming and when I wake-up I'll be on the bench at the bus depot or waiting for Mother to let me out of the closet."

"Mother? Ana last time we talked in our dreams you lived with your Dad, not your Mother. You said it was because your Dad said it was safer for you." Analise dropped her head.

"That was when we were both little Ani. Da...Da was killed in an accident almost a year ago. I had to move in with Mother and Saul." Anakin frowned. Analise lifted her head and smiled a little, trying to beat back the anger she could feel in him. "I still can't believe my secret-dream-brother Ani is actually Anakin Skywalker the Chosen One." Anakin opened his mouth to reply when a sharp voice beat him to it.

"How do you know that?" Analise squeaked and ducked a little behind Anakin. Without them knowing, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had come up next to them. It had been Qui-Gon who questioned her, his head tilted a little. Without thinking Anakin stood protectively in front of her. Obi-Wan standing to the right of Qui-Gon watched their actions.

This close now, the Jedi Knight was shocked at the girl's appearance. She was dressed in a brightly colored short-sleeved shirt with a design on it with a blue skirt made from some sort of rough-looking material and grey leggings that ended at her knees and odd looking shoes on her feet in bright pink and green. A scarf was knotted around her neck and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She looked strikingly similar to his Padawan. She was shorter than Anakin by an inch or two and her skin tone was slightly paler. He realized that her skin was actually getting paler as blood drained from it. Her hair was a lighter shade of Anakin's sandy blonde and contained the same waves to it that Anakin's would have if it was allowed to grow out of his Padawan cut.

And her eyes...her eyes were the same bright, crystal clear sky-blue as Anakin's. When she peeked up at them from beneath long eyelashes, Obi-Wan fought what seemed like a natural urge to scoop her up and take her back to his and Anakin's quarters. She looked so small and fragile. He could feel her nervousness, her fear, and pain. He frowned at the pain, but focused on the other feelings.

She was amazed and in awe, almost as if she couldn't believe where she was. His frown deepened when he sensed a little bit of shock that had sprung up when she had first seen Qui-Gon. It was as if she had not expected his former Master to even be alive.

He could feel Anakin attempting to use the still new Bond between him and the girl to send her pulses of confidence and calm to add to the bit of bravery that she was trying to build up. Obi-Wan hid a smile, proud that Anakin was using what he had been taught to help the youngling who clearly had had no teaching the ways of the Force..

Taking a deep breath Analise bowed as she had seen in the movies before speaking. "The movies and books and TV shows Master Jin. Where I come from..this galaxy and the Jedi aren't real. It's seen as pretend, fiction. Most anyone can tell you about it. I can't believe I'm even here and I pinched myself a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming." Qui-Gon frowned and Analise ducked a little bit more behind Anakin.

"What is your name youngling?" Obi-Wan took pity on the child and spoke softly, not wanting to startle her more. She was doing her best to be brave.

"Analise Master Kenobi...Analise Joy Letz. But some people call me Ana." Obi-Wan's eyes widened and he looked to Qui-Gon.

 _Master isn't that what the Force called her in your vision?_

 _Yes Obi-Wan. Ana...goes so well with Ani don't you think?_

"That's cause that's what I use to call you." Anakin grinned. "'Cause you thought we should have matching nicknames since we were twins so I started to call you Ana."

"Anakin...you know her?"

"Yes and no Master. I use to see her in my dreams when I was younger. They stopped shortly before you and Master Qui-Gon came to Tatooine." He shrugged. "I use to tell Mom about her. She just thought I was lonely from being an only child and a slave." Analise nodded.

"I would dream about Ani too, but I didn't realize who he was even through I grew up learning about this place. I thought that my dreams of my twin brother were simply my wish for another family member who loved me other than my Da." She shyly latched onto Anakin's arm, a book clutched in her other hand. "I still can't believe it's all real." She looked beyond Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, her eyes widening. She tried to hide behind Anakin as Yoda and Mace approched them.

Yoda gently thumped his gimer stick against the side of his hoverchair. "The story of how you came here the Council should hear youngling." He nodded to Mace who activated his comlink and sent the summons. "For now, take young Analise to the Healers." The girl paled and held tighter to Anakin's arm. Analise had never liked doctors. "Need her midichlorian count we do. Well send for you when meeting is to be held."

"Yes Master." Qui-Gon bowed. "I'll have some droids take her bags to our quarters for now." Yoda nodded.

"To the Jedi Temple welcome youngling. May the Force be with you."

"Thank you Master Yoda." Analise bowed alongside Anakin as Mace and Yoda turned, leaving the newly Bonded twins behind with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Nine**

As Qui-Gon used his com to request a pair of droids to take Analise's bags to his, the twins talked quietly to each other. Obi-Wa watched them. He was pleased to note that her skin wasn't as pale as it had been now that Qui-Gon had moved away. Yet he could still feel a mixture of fear, pain, and nervousness

"Do I really have to go to Healers Ani? Isn't there some way I can get out of it?" Anakin frowned. He could feel Analise was afraid of going to the Healers...afraid of getting caught. Anakin had a feeling he knew why she was afraid of getting caught.

"I'm not sure Ana. I mean it is an order from Master Yoda and he is the Grandmaster. I think you kind of have to go. I mean I don't exactly like them, but it's better to go and get it over with." Analise sighed and shifted, placing weight on her twisted ankle. She yelped a little before biting her lip and shifting her weight onto her left foot. It still hurt, but not as much as it did on her right.

Anakin frowned at Analise. "What happend Ana? Did your mom hurt you? Did Saul?" He nearly growled, his anger spiking higher. Analise felt it across their Bond and pushing aside the oddness of it, grabbed his hand. "I'm fine Ani. Truly I am." She squeezed his hand and attempted to mimic Anakin by sending soothing feelings across the Bond as he had done before. She wasn't sure if it would work since she had never used the Force before, but when the anger in Anakin dimmed, she relaxed. New to Force usage she might be, but Analise thought she could pick it up quick.

Obi-Wan felt the spike in Anakin's anger as did Qui-Gon who quickly finished the call. He rejoined them as Obi-Wan stepped closer to the twins. As quickly as the spike came, it seemed to fade. The anger was still there, but it was fainter. Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan glanced at each other as they realized it was because of Analise. The girl was soothing the Padawan's anger, helping him push it back and release it into the Force without even knowing it. "What's wrong? I could feel your anger Anakin" Obi-Wan questioned as he smiled gently at the girl.

"Ana's hurt Masters."

"Ani!" Analise exclaimed. She had to bite back a yelp though as she put too much weight on her right foot as she rocked forward on them. "I'm fine. Really I am. I was wondering if it really is nesscary for me to see the Healers. I mean I'm not sick..."

"You're hurt Ana! I can sense it and I bet the Masters can sense it too."

"Anakin's right Analise. I can sense your pain, though you are hiding it very well. I am afraid you cannot avoid the Healers little one." Analise sighed and dropped her head. Obi-Wan had to hide a smile as he again exhcnaged a look with his former Master. It was clear that Analise would be like Anakin and himself and Master Qui-Gon in her dislike of Healers, trying to do what she could to get out a visit.

"If it will make you feel better Analise, we will stay in the room with you unless the Healer needs us to leave" Qui-Gon reached out to gently lay a hand on her head. To his alarm Analise paled and almost stepped back a little. It was if Qui-Gon mused, she had seen a ghost.

Analise blushed at her reaction and attempted to stomp down her fear and nerves. "Thank you Master Jin. I think I would feel better if you and Master Kenobi and Ani were there." She leaned lightly aganist Anakin. "If you will forgive me for asking Master Jin...how are you alive?"

Three heads turned to her, shock written on their faces. Very few beings outside of them and the Jedi Council knew that Qui-Gon Jin had nearly died, had in fact died until the Force returned him to life.

"What do you mean youngling?"

"I saw you." She spoke, her voice trembling a little. "I saw you fall. The bad man, Maul he stabbed you and you fell. Master Kenobi was crying." She swayed a little, before clutching onto Anakin again. "How...how are you alive?"

No wonder Analise had paled when she had seen Qui-Gon. She thought he was dead. Qui-Gon slowly rested a hand on her head, making her look at him. "The Force Analise. The Force brought me back because it needed me to wait and watch for someone to come. Someone I needed to help protect and care for." She rubbed at her forehead, a headache forming as Analise tried to force herself to remember the movies and stories from Earth. Qui-Gon had died, hadn't he?

"But...in the movies you fell...and didn't get up...I don't understand...the stories...the movie." She gave a little cry as her head pounded and clamped her eyes shut. She swayed again and panic came flooding off Anakin as he felt Analise's pain.

"Ana!" he cried out as she slumped, fainting. Qui-Gon step forward and caught her before she hit the ground and scooped her up in his arms. Anakin glanced between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, fearfully. "What happened? Is Ana okay? Is she sick?"

Obi-Wan bent down, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. He knew that because of how strong the Bond was and how quickly it had formed, it would take a few days, maybe a week or two for them to adjust to it and to allow the Bond to settle. The two might not be able to be seaperated for too long for at least a couple days. The panic Anakin felt was the loss of Analise's active Force presence when she had fainted.

"Anakin, Padawan listen to me. Analise fainted because she overwhlemed. A lot has happened to her in just a short time period. Her mind just needs to rest and process. You are use to the Force, Analise is not. I'm guessing she never realized she was Force Senstive until just a short while ago."

"Obi-Wan is right Ani." Qui-Gon gently rocked Analise a little in his arms without knowing it. "She just needs to rest a little. We'll take her to the Healers and have her get checked out. I'm sure she'll be just fine. Calm yourself and you will still be able to use your Bond. It might even help her if you use it to soothe her."

Between the two of them they managed to soothe the boy who bent down and picked up the book that Analise had dropped when she had fainted. He noted the design on the cover. The symbol had become a comfort to him since his arrival, the lightsaber with star and feathers.

"Masters look." He held out the book to them. Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan raised their eyebrows. "This is what Analise has been holding onto."

Obi-Wan touched the cover. "We will ask Analise about it when she is awake Ani. For now we'll head to the Healers. The droids are on their way to take her luggage back to Qui-Gon's quarters."

Anakin nodded stepped up his pace as the foursome made their way through the halls to keep up with Qui-Gon. He used their Bond to keep tabs on her, ready to jump in and soothe away any nightmares that might start. Sometimes Anakin reached up to lightly touch her, as if to assure himself that after all this time the twin sister in his dreams was here and was real.

At some point Anakin begain talking softly to Analise. Obi-Wan frowned unable to hear what he was saying.

 _Master?_ He didn't want to disturb Anakin. _What is he telling her?_

 _I believe he is telling Analise of his adventures with us and all the things that the two of them will do together._ Obi-Wan chuckled.

The halls they moved through now were slightly buiser as the residents of the Temple went about their buisness. trio passed others as they moved through the halls. An unfamilar face in the Temple was always a source of questioning looks and searching probes. Analise's brightly colored clothing only made her stand out aganist the more somber, earth-tones that many of the Jedi favored.

Anakin was quick to give the Padawans and Inates they came across a sharp look, almost a glare if he felt that they were looking at her the wrong way. Obi-Wan rested a hand on his shoulder.

 _Peace Padawan. They are just wondering about her the same way they wondered about you when you first arrived. They mean her no harm._

 _Yes Master. I just don't want anything bad to happen to her. I am her protector. I have to keep her safe. If I don't something bad will happen to her._

 _We will all keep her safe Ani._

Anakin's pronucement gave Obi-Wan a start and he looked over at Qui-Gon as he releyed it to the Master. They both looked down at the girl who laid silently in Qui-Gon's arms. They could see her Force Signture, her presance that glowed such a pure and bright light. The Living Force danced around her as the Unifying Force seemed to dance around Anakin at times.

Such bright Light was always in danger from the Dark which would want to snuff it out. Qui-Gon held her, his daughter through the Force tighter to him as words from the Sun and Moon Prophcey danced in his mind.

If the Darkness somehow destoryed Analise, then diaster would fall upon the entire galaxy. This slumbering child was not aware of just how much rode upon her shoulders.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Ten**

"Qui-Gon Jin, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker here willingly?" Vokara Che's leku twitched with surpressed amusement. "Maybe I should check to make sure that the sky is not falling." Anakin scowled at the Healer and went to rebuff the Twi'lek, but Obi-Wan stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

"Not us this time" Qui-Gon smiled good-natured and shifted the bundle in his arms to allow Che to see Analise. "Yoda requested that we bring her here for a midichlorian count, but I think a check-up might be in order as well." Immdately Che became all business as she stepped forward to examine the girl.

"Name and age?" She asked briskly. Anakin shaking off Obi-Wan's hand darted up and hovered protectively near his twin. He stared firecely up at the Healer.

"Her name is Ana and she's my twin." Che's eyes widen and she looked between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

"Her full name is Analise Joy Letz. We believe she is Anakin's twin sister which would make her twelve, almost thirteen." Obi-Wan again rested a hand on Anakin's shoulder, pulling his Padawan back a little. "Forgive Anakin Healer Che. This is the first time they've met in person and their Bond...it is so strong."

Che nodded and gently lifted one of Analise's wrists, checking her pluse. "Do you know why she fainted?"

"Ana was shocked, I could feel it. She thought Master Qui-Gon was dead. Master Obi-Wan also thinks her brain is tired and needs to rest." Anakin bite his lower lip. He wasn't the biggest fan of Healers and knew his Ana wasn't either, but it was for her own good. "She's in pain Healer Che...I can feel it. Can you please make her better?"

The soft pleading touched the usually stern Healer's heart. "I certianly will Anakin." She took a datapad and bagan taking notes down. "Can you tell me anything that will help in my treatment of her?" Anakin bit his lip before answering.

"Ana doesn't like needles. They scare her. She's allergic to some things called penicillin and sulfa." Che frowned.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Those are two types of medicines common hundreds of years ago before newer medications were created because of how many lifeforms were allergic to them and so many medications at the time seemed to have some form of penicillin or sulfa in them." She tapped the edge of her datapad. "We'll go carefuly with her."

With a wave of her hand Che summoned a Padawan and med-droid over. "We'll take Analise to room 5 and do a full check-up including body scan and DNA testing along with the midichlorian count." She handed the datapad to the Padawan and gently took Analise from Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master felt his heart ache a little as the child was taken from him.

"For now I would like you three to please wait out here." Anakin promptly opened his mouth to protest, but Che stopped him. "We're going to do the body scan and check-up first which means I need to be able to focus. I can't do that if you three are in there being bad influences." She shot the two older men dark looks as they tried hard to look innocent and failing. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's dislike of the Healer's Ward was legendary and their dislike seemed to have been passed down to Obi-Wan's Padawan.

"After we do the scan and check-up if she's not awake yet, I'll wake her up and bring you three in to finsih out the exam." She gave a little bow then bustled off with Analise in her arms. Qui-Gon sighed and nodded to his two adoptive sons.

"Might as well meditate." Anakin moaned in disbelife.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Wiggle. Itch. Fidget. Itch. Wiggle. Anakin just couldn't do it. He just wasn't able to slip into a light meditation. Giving up he opened his eyes and glanced to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. He had to admit that he envied the way they were able to slip in and out of light meditations. Anakin leaned back aganist the wall and stretched out his legs before closing his eyes.

Instead of meditating though, the boy focused his attention on the Bonds and gently probed them. They felt stronger, less breakable to him. At first the Bonds with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had unnerved him. He hadn't been sure if he liked having people easily access his mind. However Anakin now couldn't picture his life without the Bonds. They provided comfort to him. He only hoped that Analise would view the Bonds the same way.

Anakin's thoughts drifted to Analise. In their dreams so long ago she had confessed that she was scared of Healers. Doctors as she called them. After two allergic reactions and a botched minor operation, she had always been fearful around them.

 _Don't worry Ana_ he sent along their Bond. _I'll be back at your side as soon as I can be._

 _Why are you not meditating Padawan? What is wrong?_ Obi-Wan's calm, cultured voice drifted across their strengthened Bond. It was clearer than it had ever been.

 _Nothing Master. Just worried about Ana. What if she wakes up and I'm not there. We're not there. She might be terrified._

 _Ani, Healer Che promised that the instant Analise woke up she would summon us to the exam room. I have a feeling that we will be back with Ana soon. Calm yourself._ There was a pause before Obi-Wan opened his eyes, Qui-Gon a beat behind him. "I would like to hear about your dreams of Analise if you would like to tell them to me."

"I would like to hear about them as well Ani."

"Of course Masters." Anakin sat up a little and smiled. "I think they started when I was like 3 or 4. One night this girl just appeared in my dream. For some reason I just knew she was my twin sister and that she was real, but I couldn't be with her. It wasn't safe."

"Safe?"

"I don't know. Now that I think about it, maybe the dreams were from the Force." Anakin shruged. "I told my Mom, but she just thought I was lonely or something. I would see Ana almost every night and we would talk. She though we should have matching names since we were twins so I started calling her Ana to go with Ani."

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon smiled at each other. Even in his childhood dreams Anakin had clearly been destined to be a leader. "We told each other about our famlies, our lives. She wanted her and her father to come and set me and Mom free so that we could live with her and her Dad. She wanted a Mom like mine."

The Jedi Master frowned. "Why would she wish that?" Anakin sighed softly and his anger spiked a little.

"Ana's Mom didn't want her. She hated her and said Ana wasn't her daughter. She was horrible to Ana and so was her son, Ana's older brother Saul. Ana's Dad doesn't...didn't believe in divorce because it went aganist his belifes, but he didn't want Ana being hurt. So he divorced her mother then moved himself and Ana to a small house in the country away from her Mom and brother. I always thought if it was safer for Ana in the country then it would be even more safer if she and her Dad lived on Tatooine with me and Mom even though I knew it wasn't." He looked up to the pair. "Today's the first time I've seen her since I was 9. I've missed her."

Obi-Wan rested a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Ana is here now Ani. It is the Will of the Force that you two be together at long last. We will hear her story and she will heal. Ana will be safe here."

"Will she be allowed to stay?"

"I am sure they will let her stay" Qui-Gon was quick to assure the boy.

The doors to the examroom slide open in a soft whoosh of air and Che exited. "It is alright for you two to rejoin us. We have finished the main part of the exam and are about to wake her up to finish it." The three older Jedi could not hide their smiles as Anakin jumped up and dashed into the room.

The trio followed the Padawan at a more sedate speed. Anakin had compeatly disreguarded the rules of the Healer's Wing and had jumped up to sit beside Analise as she lay on the bed. Che sighed and shook her head, opting to say nothing about such rule-breaking.

Gone was the odd, brightly clothing she had been wearing. Instead Analise was now dressed in the simple white gown that visitors to the Healer's Ward often wore. Someone had freed her hair from it's ponytail and it lay spread out on the pillow. Some of the strands shimmered a golden blonde when a stray beam of sunlight passing through the window caught on Analise's hair.

Anakin, inspecting Analise frowned when he caught sight of the bruise on her neck. "Masters look" he reached out gentle fingers to touch it, stopping when as he took her right hand as he caught sight of a second, more faded bruise. "Here's another."

Both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon frowned. Che stepped forward sensing the tension. "Anakin, I would like you to help the MD keep an eye on Analise. I need to speak to your Master and Master Qui-Gon. We'll only be a moment. If Analise wakes up, call for us."

"Yes Master." Anakin gently squeezed Analise's hand. "She can't go back now Masters." Obi-Wan patted Anakin's shoulder. "We know. Master Qui-Gon and I will do everything we can to make sure that she stays." Nodding his hand, Anakin began to gently speak to Analise while the adults stepped out of the room.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Che rubbed her forehead. "I don't even know where to begin."

"Her midichlorian count" Obi-Wan suggested. "That's what Master Yoda wanted to know." Che nodded and consulted her datapad.

"That's the first thing I did while I had MD take a DNA sample. Her result...it's amazing. Anakin's count is over 20,000. Analise's count is 19,500." Qui-Gon's eyebrows raised.

"Like Anakin she is stronger in the Force than Master Yoda." Che nodded.

"I was able to have the DNA tested here and rushed it." She looked up at them, her leku twitching. "Like with her count, the results are hard to believe. She and Anakin are 99.9999% siblings. They are in fact twins. Mirror twins."

"Mirror twins?"

"Yes. Analise is left-handed where Anakin is right-handed and all her internal organs are on the opposite side of where his is." Che shook her head. "It is extermly rare for identical twins to be mirror twins. I cannot even think of the odds that Analise and Anakin have beaten to be mirror twins." Qui-Gon frowned and pulled at his beard a little.

"What is it Qui-Gon?" Che questioned.

"You have no doubt that Anakin and Analise are twins?"

"None and I even ran the test twice and am thinking about sending it away for third test by an outside party. Why?"

"Because Shimi, Anakin's mother never mentioned a second child, twin or not..."

"But..." Obi-Wan prompted him. Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at his former Padawan.

"But in the records Watto gave me about Anakin there some about Shimi's pregnancy. She was taken to a slave healer a few times due to how hard the pregnancy was. In the first couple of visits the healer thought she might be pregnant with twins, but by the third, fourth visit the healer decided she was mistaken and that there had been no twin."

"What are you thinking?"

"The Force." Che nodded.

"You said it yourself to his mother. If Anakin had been born in a more Republic friendly systerm we could have found him earlier."

"But," Obi-Wan stepped in, "It would have also made it easier for any Sith to find him. Add in Analise and even in a remote place like Tatooine there is a chance that the Sith could have gotten to them." Qui-Gon nodded.

"I will make an attempt to get in touch with Shimi. She might know something, but for now this is the will of the Force." He turned to Che. "Is there anything else we should know?"

Che consulted the datapad. "She shows signs of abuse, but abuse recently started. Say a year. Her feet are also very raw with blisters and her right ankle is twisted. From her growth markers she'll always be shorter than Anakin or the average human. Analise is underweight for her age. I recommend she put on at least three, maybe four pounds."

"Bacta for her wounds?" Obi-Wan question. Che looked up and shook her head.

"Basic bacta patches yes. I'm going to wrap the twisted ankle and she'll need to go easy on it for a while so crutches. She'll also be getting three all-specturm vaccines to cover what most human children here at the Temple recieve. I also recommend trying to get her to open up on any abuse she might have suffered."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Anakin can help with that. He already informed us that Analise's father was seaperated from his wife and older son because the pair did not like Analise. If that is true, then we have a good guess about who was abusing her."

Che sighed. It always hurt her, hearing about the abuse of children. "Other than that, I'm clearing Analise to go. I'll com the Council and send them my results as well as asking them to hold off your meeting until a couple of clicks after midmeal." She tapped something on the datapad. "Analise might not want to because of nerves, but please try to get her to eat."

"Will do," Qui-Gon chuckled. There was a slight stiring in the Bonds. The men looked to the door. "Feels like Analise is awake." Obi-Wan chuckled. They could also feel Anakin's excitment and happiness at his sister's awakened state. As they drew closer to the door, they also heard his chatter.

Che waved them in. "I will just go get the necssary supplies. You take care of your twins." She gave the pair a smirk and made her way down the hall to the supply room.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Do or do not. There is no oh hello Masters." The door to Analise's room had opened to reveal Anakin kneeling on the floor. His hands were on either side of his head in fists. As he was talking he had been moving them in an imatation of Yoda. Analise, sitting up had been giggling, a little smile on her face.

That smile quickly faded at the sight of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. She ducked her head. Analise was comforted by the two men. After all Qui-Gon in a way reminded her of Da. Obi-Wan was nice too. Like the Prince in her favorite fairy tales.

Their vibes and colors were so nice and bright. The air around them seemed to hum and sing. Still, she was afraid that they might send her away if they knew just how much she made her mother mad.

"Imating Master Yoda again Anakin?" Obi-Wan gently scolded the boy who stood with a sheepish smile.

"I wanted to make Ana smile Master. Guess what?" Both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon waited. "She knows the names of almost every Master on the Council. She likes Master Yoda, but Master Windu scares her."

"That's understandable young one." Qui-Gon spoke to her. "Master Windu can be somewhat scary." He was rewarded with a startled look and a shy smile. The smile faded when Che appeared with a cart that included three vaccines laid out in a row.

"Hello Analise. My name is Healer Che. You were asleep when we first met."

"How do you do?" Che smiled.

"So polite. I hope some of that rubs off on your brother." Anakin made a face, but it quickly vanished with stern looks from both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "Now we're going to treat those feet of yours and wrap that ankle." Analise looked up frightened.

"Will I be able to dance?" Che shook her head.

"Not for at least a week or two. Crutches will become your friend" she teased. "I'm also going to give you three vaccines since I'm not sure if the ones you've recieved on your home planet are enough." Analise curled in on herself.

"I don't like needles. They hurt." Anakin hopped back on the bed and grabbed his sister's hand.

"I bet I know a way I can help. How about I tell you stories about all the times these two men and boy have been here? They've caused me all sorts of trouble." Analise nodded, eyes wide.

"Form a fist please. Now let's start with Qui-Gon...he's quick to demand care for others, but not so quick for himself..." Analise clung tightly to Anakin's hand and followed Che's instructions.

She didn't even notice the vaccines as Che entertained her with tales of her new family's wild visits to the Healer's Ward.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Analise dipped her spoon in the yogurt and spun it around. It was the only food item she had recongized on the menu in the mess hall. Anakin next to her was happily chowing down on nerf tenders and blue milk. She had her own glass of blue milk, but had yet to touch it. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon sat across from them drinking tea, their own meals already eaten.

"Analise that yogurt is for eating, not playing." The soft, stern tone startled her. Analise dropped her spoon, wincing at the soft clanging it made even though the mess hall was all, but empty. She peeked up to see Qui-Gon's blue eyes studying her and giving her a look that she remembered seeing on her Da's face.

For a moment it was just like Da was alive. She shook her head and ducked down, slumping a little in her seat. "I'm sorry Master Jinn...I'm afraid that I'm not very hungry..." Anakin paused in his munching and glanced worriedly at his twin. The three Jedi could feel the guilt coming from her even as she ducked her head to hide.

Qui-Gon leaned forward and gently picked up the spoon in his large hand, dipping it into the yogurt. "I know you must not feel like eating right now youngling, but you must." He sat back with what Obi-Wan and Anakin termed the Jinn Look. The look that said you were going to do what Qui-Gon Jinn told you to and there would be no getting around it.

It worked fairly well on Padawans and young Knights and even wily diplomats or smugglers. Not so much on the Masters who sat on the Council though.

"Now then." Qui-Gon sat back and crossed his arms. "I want you to take at least five more bites of your yogurt and drink the rest of your milk." Analise bite her lip to keep her question from pouring out, but Anakin picked up on her thought.

"Does she have to?" Obi-Wan reached over and gave a sharp tug on Anakin's braid.

"Padawan" he warned.

"Yes you do" Qui-Gon directed his answer to Analise. For now he was willing to allow Anakin to speak for Analise, but that would have to change. 'After the Twin Bond has settled. I'll talk to Obi-Wan and have him talk to Anakin about not talking for her.'

"Eat those five bites and drink that milk. If you do that than tomorrow we'll go to Dex's and show you around the area a little."

She looked up. "Dex's? You mean the dinner run by the Besalisk?"

 _She knows about Dex Master. How?_

 _Remember what she said my Obi-Wan. Our adventures have somehow become stories on her home planet. Maybe Dex is mentioned in those._

 _The stories where you died in your battle with the Sith Master._

 _I know. When she told us I could feel her sadness. I could feel her shock at seeing me alive as well as happiness and relief._

Qui-Gon turned his attention from his silent conversation with Obi-Wan. "Now Analise...eat." The girl glanced over at Anakin, silent pleading in her eyes and across their Bond. The boy shook his head.

"Sorry Ana. When Master Qui-Gon has that look on his face there's no getting around him." He peeked over at Obi-Wan and leaned over. He lowered his voice to a stage-whisper. "He's not as strict as Master Obi-Wan though. Master Obi-Wan is ten times worse when it comes to punishments!" The boy grinned impishly at his Master.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan pretended outrage.

"See what I mean Ana? Please protect me from my mean Master."

"Mean am I?" Obi-Wan reached across the table and grabbed one of Anakin's tenders from his plate. "Then this belongs to me."

"Master!" Anakin scrambled to try and take back his Analise watched with wide eyes.

"Eat Analise." Qui-Gon tapped the table. Without even realizing it, Analise brought a spoon of yogurt to her mouth and ate it followed by a sip of milk. Qui-Gon watched his Obi-Wan and Ani as they fooled around. Even if they didn't plan it, their antics had provided enough distraction that Analise was eating with realizing it.

'Just like with the shots' he thought to himself. When Che was telling Analise about his, Obi-Wan, and Anakin's highly embellished adventures in the Ward; Analise hadn't noticed at all what Che was doing. She just did what she was told, so engrossed in the stories.

'At least that's one way I can get Analise to do what she's been told to do. At least until we...I can get her to open up more. Force, you sent her to me for a reason. Please help me not to fail her.'


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twelve**

Crutches were a pain. Analise closed her eyes and tried to remember if she had ever seen or read about a character from Star Wars using crutches. Nope. Not a one came to mind. She bit back a yelp as one of the crutches slipped a bit and she had to put weight on her injured ankle. Luckily she manged to right herself and wipe the pained look of her face before anyone turned around to see.

Inside, Analise was a bundle of nerves. The last thing she wanted to do right now was face the Jedi Council. If it was just Master Yoda or Master Plo Koon or Master Shak Ti or Master Gallia, Analise was sure she would be fine. But it was the whole Council which meant Master Windu and Master Mundi and Master Piell. Master Windu especially made her nervous. It always seemed like his eyes could see right through you.

They paused outside the doors to the chamber. Obi-Wan took the moment to fuss over Anakin, pulling and tucking at the boy's robes. Anakin wiggled and made a face. Analise knew that Ani's heart wasn't in it. He enjoyed the fussing.

She sighed a little inside. As much as she loved bright colors and her usual clothes, Analise wished she was wearing robes like Anakin was wearing. Her hot pink tee-shirt was pretty much a beacon encouraging others to look at her. Except when she was on stage, Analise did not like being the center of attention.

Spotting large potted plants on either side of the doors, Analise got an idea. At least she didn't have to look like a total wacko. Quick as a wink she stashed her crutches behind one of them. Che had been kind enough to provide her with soft slippers to wear, so at least she wasn't barefoot.

"Analise." She jumped a little at the sighing voice and lifted her head, turning a little to face a stern and resigned looking Qui-Gon. "Healer Che gave you those crutches for a reason."

"I know Master, but we'll only be in the Council Chamber. I won't be moving around too much and I'll keep as much weight off my ankle as I can." She ducked her head. "I don't want to look more out of place than I already do." She tugged at her blue jean skirt.

The Jedi Master sighed and ran a hand through his beard. "Alright, but at the slightest hint of pain you will not be walking anywhere for the rest of the day...even with crutches."

Analise blushed and nodded, ducking her head. "Oh here Ana. I keep forgetting to give this to you." Anakin ducked free of Obi-Wan and came up to her. He pressed the copy of The Jedi Path the strange woman had given her into her hands. Analise took it and hugged the book to her chest. "Where did you get it? I've only ever seen the Order symbol on things here in the Temple."

"It was a gift. I think it was what brought me here." Analise traced the symbol on the cover, taking strength from it. "Thank you for giving it back to me Ani."

The doors to the Council Chamber slide opened. Analise paled and took a step back. She would have bolted if Qui-Gon hadn't grabbed hold of gently.

"The Council is nothing to fear Analise. They are just beings who are set in their way and do not like change or the truth at times."

"Not again Master."

"Please don't start Master Jinn." "

The Council needs to let Analise stay." Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at his Padawan and Padawan's Padawan.

"I will not start if they do not start." He very gently tugged Analise into the chamber who had started staring at Qui-Gon in awe. Anakin and Obi-Wan following behind before the doors closed.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Tweleve**

"Greetings Master Jinn, Master Kenobi, Skywalker, and youngling." Qui-Gon could not hide a small grin of pride as Analise copied them and bowed to the Council. It was clear that she was nervous. The faint blush on her cheeks were gone and her skin was once again a ghostly pale color and she was trying her best to stay hidden behind Anakin who was doing his best to hide her. "How like the Temple do you so far youngling?"

"It is very peaceful here Master." Analise bowed before she spoke. Her voice was so quiet it was almost a whisper. If possible, her skin paled even further. Anakin shifted a little. It would be a breech of manners if he reached out and took Analise's hand. The best he could do was send her comfort and a little bit of his own confidence down their Bond. It worked a little, but she was still nervous. It didn't help much that Anakin could sense Analise's pain.

"Let us start by having you tell us your name, age, and home planet. Step forward." Mace ruled. He had been scolded a little bit by Yoda for making the girl so fearful when they first met. This time he would try to be kinder, less brisk. Analise balked, shrinking in on herself and trying to hide even more behind Anakin.

"It's alright Analise."

"Yeah Ana. Master Windu doesn't bite." Anakin's whisper carried. Plo Koon exchanged a look with his old friend Qui-Gon and the two had to choke back their laughs at the look on Mace's face. Obi-Wan sighed as other Council members ducked heads or turned away to hide smiles and muffle chuckles.

"Anakin, I think we will be talking about our manners again." Obi-Wan gave Anakin's braid a sharp tug while Qui-Gon gently took Analise's hand that wasn't gripping tightly to her book and drew her to the front.

"Go ahead Analise." She glanced up at Qui-Gon. The man nodded as he let go and Analise took a deep breath, stomping down the sense of familiarity and longing she had for Da.

"My name is Analise Joy Letz. I am 12, almost 13 years old and I am from Earth." A slight sense of confusion drifted along the Force that she picked up on. Analise spoke again without prompting. "Earth is part of a galaxy called the Milky Way. I guess it would be in what is considered here to be the Unknown Regions, beyond Wild Space. I read that your ships even with hyperspace are unable to make it to far into the Unknown Regions."

Mace raised an eyebrow and glanced at Yoda. "Do you have ships that able to cross it?" She tilted her head before shaking it.

"No...we have spaceships but they've only ever gone to Earth's moon. We have a space station in orbit over Earth and we've sent satellites into space for things like research and communication, many of those. Some of them even go beyond the asteroid belt to the outer planets. A rover was sent to the planet Mars." Analise sighed. "Only properly trained astronauts get to go into space. You need a lot of training and experience even if you're just going to the space station."

"You mean you do not travel between the other planets in your galaxy?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked her, hands on the arms of his chair as he studied her in the same way he had studied Anakin when he had first stood before the Council. Analise nodded.

"It would be hard. We have no hyperspace which means it would take years to travel between them and Earth is currently the only planet capable of life. We don't have the technology to create settlements on the other planets though it is thought that one day we could. Earth is mostly water with some land. We have lots of plants and animals. Everyone is human."

"Are there any Jedi?" MasterEven Piell asked, leaning forward. He smiled knowing that sometimes his appearance could frighten younglings a little. To his shock there was no fear from the girl. He realized she wasn't scared of any of them. She was just scared and nervous of being the center of attention.

Once again Analise shook her head. "There are no Jedi or Sith. No Force Users at all Master. Some people claim to be psychic, but generally they are fake and only out to con people out of money. I always thought I was weird, a freak because I get these vibes and stuff. Like I know when someone is nice and good or to be avoided. I can see different colored thread connecting people."

The Council exchanged glances. "If no Jedi or Sith there be, how know you so much?" Yaddel asked as she shifted a little. Like the other Masters she had been struck with awe and unease at how Analise seemed to know so much about the Force and the Jedi Order and the galaxy as a whole even though she said that there was no Jedi or Force on Earth nor any advance form of space travel.

"The movies and TV shows and books. This galaxy is just a story on Earth. A man created it all before I was even born and it just grew and got bigger over the years. 'Phantom Menace' for example is all about the blockade of Naboo and how Anakin was found and Master Qui-Gon's death." Analise ducked her head, a sad look stealing across her face before a confused one replaced it. "Only he didn't die." Yoda caught it.

"Like Qui-Gon you do?"

"Yes Master Yoda. I've always wanted to be a Jedi." Analise's eyes brightened and her voice grew louder. "Ever since I was a little girl and Dad first introduced me to Star Wars. After seeing 'Phantom Menace' and reading the books about Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's adventures I wanted to become a Jedi that was a combination of both of them. Brave enough to stand up against the rules when need to be and always kind to others. A negotiator and scholar, but a warrior if called for." Obi-Wan ducked his head while Qui-Gon folded his arms, placing his hands in his sleeves as a proper Jedi would as Analise's voice grew stronger and she lifted her head. It was clear hero-worship.

Yoda took a chance. Talking about Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had seemed to banish Analise's fear and nervousness, her shyness. She was revealing her true-self. A young human girl who was very bright and perhaps as much of a trouble-maker as her brother. "Master Jin, maverick he is. Against the Council and Code he often goes. Scolded many times he is. Not an example younglings should follow." He chose to ignore the scowling look sent his way by the mentioned Jedi.

"But whenever Master Qui-Gon breaks the Code, the rules it is always for good and things always turn out right. He is able to save so many lives, help so many people because he follows the will of the Force and not the Council or Code. I mean aren't all Jedi suppose to follow the will of the Force even if it goes against the Code or Council? Master Qui-Gon is a wonderful Jedi Master and I want to be a Grey Jedi just like him."

Yoda's gamble had paid off. Analise lifted her head up all the way and her sky-blue eyes sparked with defiance so similar to Anakin's and indeed so similar to the defiance that would spark in Qui-Gon's eyes when he debated with the Council. Only the tightened grip on the object in her hands and flash of fear betrayed that she wasn't so confident in standing up to the Masters.

Anakin chuckled while Obi-Wan looked startled at Analise's outburst. Qui-Gon looked like a proud father as he listened to Analise's defense of him. Yoda smiled a little pleased at the loyalty she clearly had for a Jedi she had never met until just clicks before the Council meeting. Mace, forgetting his earlier scolding gave her a stern look. "I see you certainly follow Qui-Gon in his willingness to debate with the Council." Analise flushed bright red in shame and embarrassment. She bowed deeply.

"I am so sorry Master Windu. I did not mean to argue." Analise rose from her bow, but kept her head ducked. Shame rolled off her and into the Force. She bit down hard on her lip, nicking it a little. Master Yoda thumped his gimmer stick on the floor.

"Teasing you I was youngling. Know this Master Windu should. Pleased I am that quick you are to defend Qui-Gon. Only a little more will I ask of you."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

"If your home planet is so far away and so behind our galaxy in terms of space travel and technology, then how did you come here?" Plo asked Analise gently. The human girl wrapped her arms tighter around the book in her arms.

"I'm not sure I know how exactly. It just happened."

"Do your best Analise" Qui-Gon encouraged her. She sighed and fought the urge to kick at the ground.

"Well...I was at the bus depot. Mother had dropped me off early...very early. So I decided to sit outside and read one of my Star Wars books. No one was there." She blushed. "I was so engrossed I didn't know that a woman had come up and sat next to me until she spoke."

"A woman?" Analise nodded in Master Eeth Koth.

"Yes. She was nice and asked about my book. I told her it was a story about Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. I told her how I wanted to be like them. That I wanted to be a Jedi." Analise blushed. "She thought I would be like most people on Earth and want to be a Sith." Master Piell tilted his head a little, ears wiggling.

"Vhy vould anyone vant to be Sith?"

"I don't know Master. I guess because they view the Sith as having more freedom, being able to express emotions and form attachments. But it's not true. Jedi can have emotions, they just cannot act out of them. Plus the Master/Padawan Bond can be a form of attachment if it develops naturally I think." Analise had lifted her head as she started talking only to drop it again as she finished.

"What to say the woman to that?"

"She asked me who taught me that and I said my Da. She asked me about my life and I explained that it had been a tough year. I even told her a little about my dreams. She told me that I was going to be a Jedi, that I was going to create change. Before she left me, she gave me this book." Analise held it out. "It's The Path of the Jedi."

A ripple ran through the Force. The Path of the Jedi had been written years and years ago in the decades following the formation of the current Republic. It had been popular at first, but had then fallen out of a favor a little as some of the guidelines in the book started to become old-fashioned and since it was a book, it was viewed as impractical and old-fashioned. Copies were treasured by those who held them and often passed down Master to Padawan. Anakin had a copy, given to him by Obi-Wan who had been given it by Qui-Gon who had received it from his own Master who had received from his Master and first owner Master Yoda.

The copy Analise held out was not worn at all. It looked brand new. The sliver stamped on the cover shinning as the light hit it. Plo reached out and gently took the book, his clawed hands carefully flipping through the pages. Analise watched him, longing to take the book back.

"I think it was the key to bringing me here. In part. I read the Jedi Code out loud to myself. Then it got cold."

"Cold?" Yoda questioned. Analise nodded.

"It got cold and cloudy. This man appeared and he acted nice at first. He tried to make me give up my book for one about the Sith. He told me if I stayed I could have revenge on those who hurt me and that all my dreams would come true." She bowed her head ashamed. "It sounded so nice I almost said yes, but then I remembered who I was and I said no. He got mad and told me I would never be a Jedi. I think he was going to use like lightening to hurt me so I held tightly to my book and closed my eyes. But nothing happened and when I opened them...I was here."

"Sith you faced. Dark Side. Brave you were and right to say no. Showed great courage you did." Analise smiled a little at the praise Yoda gave her. "More about the movies, stories tell us. Say do they what happens to us?" Analise nodded and tried to remember.

"There are seven movies and two TV shows. The seven movies are divided into two trilogies with the seventh the start of another. The first trilogy deals with the fall of the Jedi, the Republic and the second trilogy is about the fight to bring back the Light." She closed her eyes tightly, trying to remember.

"I should remember...I should know...but..." A pounding headache started up as Analise chased after the quickly fading details of the events after Phantom Menace. "I don't remember...I don't know...Qui-Gon was dead...but he's alive...I need to remember..." She whimpered as the pain in her head started to explode. Analise lifted a hand to her forehead, trying to rub the pain away.

Forgetting all about rules, Anakin quickly stepped and grabbed Analise's hand with one of his own, pulling it down. His free hand took her's and he held tight to them. "Breath Ana" he ordered her and rested his forehead against her's. Anakin could sense the Force trying to speak through Analise, but she needed to be grounded. He could ground her.

Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and the Council members all started as the Force rose and swell inside and around the twins standing in front of them. The power threatende to burst forth overcoming them all. Analise opened her mouth to speak, her voice ringing with the pure power of Light.

"War...War is coming Jedi. You cannot stop it. The Jedi are weak...failing...falling. The Jedi must change in order to become stronger. If they do not, the way they will loose and wiped from the galaxy the Jedi will be. The Dark Leader, the thief will win."

"Listen to her Master. Listen to my sister and heed her words." Anakin's voice held a hint of what he would sound like as a man. Soft, but powerful and dangerous.

The Force receded, its levels returning to normal within the twins. Anakin lifted his forehead from Analise's and caught her as she stumbled a little. He too was a little off balance. Anakin had never felt such raw power inside him before.

Analise let out a yelp as she put too much weight down on her ankle. Qui-Gon acted as if it were his cue and quickly scooped the girl up into his arms. Analise started to turn bright red. "Master Jinn, please put me down. I'm fine."

"That was a sign of pain Analise. I already told you your punishment."

"Can't it wait until we leave the Council?"

"No and you will not be able to sway me with any attempt of pleading or negotiating." Analise slumped in his arms, trying hard to hide her embarrassment.

"Masters if you have any more questions, I respectfully ask that they be put on hold. This has been a long day for Analise and she has just started her healing."

"Indeed." Mace looked at Yoda who nodded.

"Return to your quarters and take Analise you can Master Jinn. Go with you Obi-Wan and Skywalker will I believe. Talk the Council will. What to do we will decide." Plo stood up and moved to Qui-Gon and Analise. He held out The Jedi Path. Analise started to reach for it, then stopped.

"I shouldn't. I'm not actual a Jedi even though I told the man I was." Plo gently patted her head.

"The heart of a Jedi you have youngling. This book rightfully belongs to you." Shyly she reached out and took the book, hugging it tightly to her chest.

"Thank you Master Plo." Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin bowed while Analise dipped her head down as low as she could.

"Welcome, again Analise to the Temple" Yoda bid the foursome goodbye. Analise gave the Council a shy smile before the group turned and left.

The door closed behind them and the chamber erupted with questions and confusion.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Yoda gazed around the Council chamber as masters talked to and over one another. He heard arguments, speculations. He felt a crashing mixture of awe, fear, even slight anger. He sighed and leaned forward a little.

Qui-Gon had spoken to him and Mace and Plo of the second prophecy he had found. Yoda had heard of the Sun and Moon Prophecy when he had first studied the Chosen One Prophcey. His own Master had known it. Yoda though had simply waved the Sun and Moon Prophcey away as an obscure Jedi prophecy. The references to marriage, to love, and to family had pushed Yoda into thinking that the prophecy was from the older days of the Jedi Order when attachments, family were still allowed. When Qui-Gon had become interested in the Chosen One Prophecy and started to study it intently, Yoda had made no mention of the second prophecy.

Then Qui-Gon had nearly died, only to be returned to life by the Force and tasked with protecting its Moon, the Chosen One's twin sister. It was Qui-Gon who discovered the link between the two prophecies. Qui-Gon who brought the prophecy before his two friends and mentor, pointing out that the prophecy was now not past. That it would soon come true.

'Poor youngling' Yoda thought to himself. 'Carry a heavy burden she does. Know not what she faces. Know not her destiny.' The debate, the arguing had gone on long enough. Yoda stood and tapped his gimer stick on the floor. The quiet tapping was enough to gain the attention of all in the chamber who quickly became silent.

"Decide for now whether Analise should stay or go. Whether she trains, decide later."

"She should stay and she should train Master." Plo brought his clawed digits together in a manner similar to his friend Mace as he spoke. "Analise is very strong in the Force, particularly the Living Force. Only Skywalker her twin has a higher count."

"The worry I have Master Plo is her age and her attachments." Ki-Adi dipped his head to the Kel Dor. "She is like her brother, quickly forming attachments she cannot let go of. If we thought Skywalker too old to train when he was nine, then we must consider Analise too old at twelve." Piell waved a hand.

"Age should not matter. I can see and sense that Analise is quick and smart. It vould be no trouble to catch her up and train her."

"At the very least she should stay." Adi shared a look with Shak-Ti and Master Depa Billaba. "Even if we do not train her, we cannot send her away. Her place is by her brother's side."

"Yes, she should stay. We can test her and chose whether to train her or not." Master Eth Koth suggested. Even Mace nodded his head.

"I agree. Let Analise stay here at the Temple under the care of Qui-Gon Jinn whether we train her or not. He can apply for guardianship through the government." Mace tapped the arm of his seat. "Let us test her tomorrow to see where she is with her abilities. Once Che gives the okay we can start her on some basic training and see if she can catch up or not before deciding whether she can officially join the Order."

"Like this idea I do. Decided it is." Yoda tapped the gimer stick on the floor again. "Tell Qui-Gon Master Plo, our decision."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Council meeting wound down rather quickly after Yoda made his mind up. The last little bit was spent deciding which tests to give to Analise and when the test should occur. Plo took a deep breath through his anti-ox mask as he made his way through the halls to Qui-Gon's room. His old friend had been taken with the girl, especially after her quick defense of him.

The halls where non-Council Masters lived was quiet. Many were off on missions or teaching classes or doing work somewhere in the Temple. Their Padawans would be with them or in their own classes. Qui-Gon lived at the far end of the hall. Plo gently touched the button by the door to alert Qui-Gon to his presence.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Qui-Gon smiled as he went to answer the door and felt the Force Signature of his friend. "Koh-to-yah my friend."

"Koh-to-yah Qui-Gon." The two Masters greeted each with a clasping of wrists. It was a warm and affectionate greeting more similar to brothers than just simple friends. Plo saw Obi-Wan seated on the couch that was pushed up against one of the walls. "Koh-to-yah Obi-Wan."

"Koh-to-yah Master Plo."

"Where is your Padawan Obi-Wan and his sister?" The Knight gestured as Plo moved further into the room. Qui-Gon had set aside a small mediation space in front of one of the windows, setting a pair of floor cushions there.

There Anakin and Analise lay, using the cushions as pillows. The pair were curled up like a pair of akk puppies. Anakin was curled up as if protecting Analise while she snuggled as close as she could. The pair were clinging to each other as if something or someone was going to try and tear them apart. Plo's eyes widen a little behind his goggles when he saw the faint track of tears that ran down Analise's face.

Qui-Gon sighed as he felt his friend's emotions and went to the spare room. He pulled the blanket off the bed and returned. The Grey Jedi Master knelt down and tenderly wrapped it around the napping twins.

"When we came back, Analise was tired. We could all feel it." Plo could not miss the way that Qui-Gon brushed back hair from the human girl's face. "She was barely keeping her eyes open. I told her it was alright if she wanted to nap for a while while I stashed her bags in the spare room. Obi-Wan was going to take Anakin away...but Analise started to panic."

"Panic? Why?"

"She was afraid. Afraid that if she went to sleep she would wake-up and be back on Earth. At best, at the bus depot waiting for her bus. At worst in her room awaiting punishment." Plo gave a sharp gasp and turned to Obi-Wan.

"And Anakin?" The young man gazed at his student.

"He got scared and worried that he would come back and Analise would be gone. He didn't want to leave her side. Finally we told them both to lay down. Qui-Gon used a sleep suggestion on them and got them to sleep."

"I see." Qui-Gon gestured to one of the two armchairs as he rose and took the other. "Thank you." The Kel Dor sat down. "The abuse? It was mentioned in Che's report to the Council."

"We can only suppose." Qui-Gon bowed his head. "Anakin told us that Analise's father kept her separated from her mother and brother to keep her safe, but she wound up with them after his death. I worry Analise might never tell us about any abuse."

Obi-Wan nodded as he thought about what little of Analise's personality he had observed so far. "Given Analise's personality she knows the abuse is wrong, but might not want to speak on it because it could harm her mother or brother." Qui-Gon lifted his head as his former Padawan continued to speak. "She is here now. She will be able to heal and grow."

"But can she stay?" Plo nodded his head, catching the pair's attention.

"Master Yoda has made a decision and the Council agrees. Tomorrow after mid-meal Analise shall be tested in a similar way to Anakin. When Che gives her a all-clear on her health, she will be allowed to attend a few classes with Anakin to see if she is able to keep up. Based on that the Council will decide whether to train Analise or not. But" he held up a hand as he went on "It has been ruled that whether Analise is trained as a Jedi or not, she will be allowed to stay at the Temple and be raised here."

On all three men, smiles grew on their faces and a sense of relief flowed through the room.

Analise was staying.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

'This is nothing like a performance.' Analise balanced herself on her crutches as she stood once again before the Council doors. This time though she would be alone. Qui-Gon could not be with her when she took the test. In fact he had dropped her off and told her he would be nearby meditating. Master Plo would escort to him when the test was done. Although Anakin had protested, Obi-Wan had taken him off to a salle to work on katas.

Analise rubbed a little at where her heart was and closed her eyes. Yes the threads between her and Anakin were still there. They were still tied together. It was hard though, being apart even though Anakin was just a few floors away. At her gentle, hesitant probing Anakin reached out and responded with gently touches of his own. He sent a wave of love and courage. Analise copied the actions sending a wave of love and thankfulness before withdrawing back out of her mind.

She had been nervous and worried about what the test would be like ever since Master Jinn had told her about it last night. Master Plo had kindly asked her if she knew what Anakin's test was like. Analise told him yes and that she also remembered Anakin being told that the Yoda sensed in him much fear and later told Master Jinn that Anakin wouldn't be trained.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I will not lie to you Analise. The Council might in the end choose not to train you, but you will not be sent away." The Kel Dor had gazed at her as they sat at Qui-Gon's small kitchen table. "The test will be similar to Anakin's. You will be asked questions about any feelings you get or about things you might have seen before they happen."

"Like visions." Analise used a finger to trace the pattern of the wood grain. Qui-Gon shook his head.

"Not exactly visions Ana. Master Plo means images, feelings that cause you to act in a certain way right before they happen."

"Like when I was a podracer" Anakin spoke up from his seat beside Analise. Unlike his twin, there was no food remaining on his, She was simply pushing her food around after taking a few bites. "I would get like images or feelings split seconds before a crash or something and I was able to dodge it."

Analise nodded and looked down at her plate. Qui-Gon exchanged looks with Plo and Obi-Wan, then patted Analise's hand. "You will do well Ana. Go get ready for bed and I'll give you a lesson in light meditation to help you sleep."

"Can I spend the night?"

"Ani..."

"May I spend the night?" Qui-Gon chuckled.

"That is up to Obi-Wan Ani." Anakin turned pleading eyes to Obi-Wan who sighed.

"Yes you may, but we are going to have a meditation session in our quarters and I want you up and early tomorrow morning to work on the Flowing Waters kata." Anakin was so happy to be spending the night with Analise that he didn't even mind getting up early. Analise wished she could feel the same way.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now Analise was back to stand before the Council. She pushed down any pain from her wounds or hunger from her nervous lack of eating. At least this time she didn't stand out so much dressed in a simple long blue tunic top and soft grey leggings.

The doors slid open and Analise's nervous gaze darted up to the Senior Padawan who came out. "The Council will see you now." Drawing in a deep shuddering breath, Analise gave a small bow to the Padawan before hobbling in. This time there would be no way to hide her crutches.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Cup...blaster...speeder...lightsaber...ship." Mace held the image-viewer as Analise recited the images that would flash on it that she could not see. Just like Anakin, Analise was acing the test. Not a single wrong answer.

But she wasn't as confident. Fear was there as it was for Anakin; but her fear didn't stem from missing someone. Rather it was the fear of letting someone down, of not being the person they wanted her to be.

"Chair...table..." Mace exchanged a look with Yoda who nodded. The Senior Jedi Master powered down the viewer.

"Did well you have Analise. Answer wrong you did not. Likewise your brother did."

"And yet you did not want to train him because of the fear in him." Analise ducked her head down. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me." Yoda shook his head as Ki-Adi answered.

"You are correct Analise. We did express unease with Anakin. We sensed fear in him much as we sense fear in you."

She peeked up a little sad. "I won't be trained then. You have to be brave, not scared to be a Jedi."

Adi gave the girl a gentle smile. "You are being brave right now Analise. You are just shy and quiet unlike your brother is loud and wild." Analise giggled at the Jedi Master's comment about Anakin before biting her lip to keep quiet.

"Before we dismiss you, we want to ask you some questions. Even though you might not have known you were Force Sensitive, there might have been signs." Mace prodded the girl. "Are there any traits you have? Has anything happened that set you apart from others on Earth?" Analise closed her eyes before answering.

"I get vibes and see colors around people. It's how I know whether I can trust them or whether I should stay away from them. When the vibes start going crazy or when the colors start swirling around bad people, I know I need to get away. Then there's the threads." Yoda leaned forward.

"Threads?" Analise nodded.

"When I close my eyes and think about two people I can see threads connecting them if they have any type of relationship. One colored thread for each person. Like Anakin and I. Our threads are sliver and gold. Right now it hurts a little because I am so far from him. My thread has always been sliver. Master Jinn's thread is green like the leaves on a tree. Master Kenobi's is blue like water." Analise closed her eyes. " There are lots of colored threads here between you all. They're so tangled together. You must all be close." Her eyes opened. "The thicker the threads, the stronger the Bond."

Yoda tapped his fingers on his gimmer stick and studied her. "Strong in the Living Force you are. Much like Master Qui-Gon." Analise tilted her head.

"Well I've always been good with living things like plants and animals. Animals and people were just always drawn to me on Earth...well most people." A shadow crossed the young Earthlings face so quickly that most of the Council thought that they were seeing things.

The Grandmaster nodded to the other Council members. "Done well you have Analise. Dismissed for now you are. Take you to Master Qui-Gon, Master Plo will." The Kel Dor stood and bowed alongside Analise before leading her out of the chamber.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"She did well Qui-Gon." Qui-Gon listened to his friend as they and Obi-Wan watched as Anakin showed Analise different, important buildings from their spot on the balcony. Analise was entranced by the seemingly always busy city planet. "You would be proud."

"But the question is whether she will be trained in the end. Like Anakin, her dream is to be a Jedi. This morning Anakin told me that they both dreamed of fighting side-by-side as Jedi Knights."

"What if the Council, Force forbid opt not to train her beyond the basics?" Obi-Wan hated even mentioning such a thought. "Authorities might try to take Analise away." Plo nodded sadly.

"I agree. Anti-Jedi feeling has only grown stronger in recent years. Many are upset by the removal of children from their families as toddlers to be raised in the Jedi Way."

"They might claim that since Analise is not training to be a Jedi, there is no point to her living in the Temple. There would be pressure to send her to one of the Corps or away from the Jedi altogether."

Qui-Gon's head was bowed, deep in thought. Soft laughter of those still children drifted over to the trio on a breeze. Anakin was telling a story, his arms waving around in the air and his face covered in shifting exaggerated expressions. The story he was telling might in all likelihood be highly embellished, but yet it was clear that it made no difference to Analise. The young girl stood, balanced on her crutches, listening to the story with an awed expression on her face.

He knew. He had known from the moment he first saw her in the Temple hallway. Qui-Gon Jinn could not let go of Analise. The Force had made tasked him with her care, with raising her as he did with Anakin. The Force had been clear in what it had said and in what it had left unsaid.

"I will not let Analise be taken from me, from Anakin, from the Jedi. She belongs here. It is the will of the Force."

"But how Master? How will we keep Analise here?"

"Through the legal system. If I am her legal guardian they cannot remove her from the Temple without my say." Plo nodded.

"A good plan Qui-Gon."

"Thank you. In a day or two, I will take Analise and visit Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and seek his help." Qui-Gon shuddered at the thought. Palpatine was just too sleek in some ways for him.

"I will come along if you will permit me Master and bring Anakin. Anakin's close relationship with Palpatine might help put down any fears Analise could have at meeting such a man."

"If you seek custody of Analise, seek custody of Anakin as well. That way the courts cannot challenge you by claiming the Jedi are holding a non-Jedi youngling captive."

"Yes...I must go to Tatooine."

"Master? Why? I mean nothing is there."

"Shimi is still there my Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon pointed out. "I would need to contact her anyway if I am seeking guardianship of both twins." He gently tugged at his beard. "Besides Analise claims to have been born on Earth to another woman and yet there is no doubt that she and Anakin share the same parents."

He turned to Obi-Wan and Plo. "I have a theory, but I won't say more until after I talk to Shimi. I...we might learn something that will help Analise open up."


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

It was different. Analise knew she had only been staying at the Temple for only a few days, but she already liked it there. There was such a deep, all-powerful feeling of peace and serenity that fall over the entire Temple. Sometimes there would be bursts of joy and happiness and love.

Analise soaked up those feelings. After nearly a year of living in a place where she felt mainly only anger and hate and coldness the Temple was a haven. A dream come true. It felt very much like when she had lived with her Da.

The Senate building was different, off. There was anger, greed, desperation. A dark cloud hung over it and it was bugging her. Perhapes because it was the seat of power in the galaxy. All those hundreds of different beings of different races, creeds, and species were all fighting to make sure their own worlds and systems were getting the best and trying not to tear apart the Republic while they did it. 'Of course' Analise mused to herself. 'It's not just planets and systems that have reps in the Senate.' Corporations like the Trade Federation had seats in the Senate. It just didn't make sense to her why they did.

Qui-Gon felt a gentle tug on his sleeve and looked down. Analise peeked shyly up at him. "What is it Analise?"

"Why does the Trade Federation have a seat in the Senate? They're not a planet or system." He smiled at her question. Obi-Wan and Anakin who had been ahead of them had stopped. Anakin was bouncing in his excitement to visit the Supreme Chancellor.

Like Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon did not care for the interest that Palpatine showed towards Anakin. He would openly talk about Anakin's strong abilities. He would shower the boy with praise and fill his head with flattery. Even in front of them Palpatine told Anakin again and again that he would be the strongest of all the Jedi.

"It's not just the Trade Federation Analise" Obi-Wan smiled as he fall into teacher mode. "Other corporations such as the Techno Union and Banking Guild have seats in the Senate."

"But why Master Kenobi?" Anakin slipped over next to Analise and took her hand in his, careful not to push her off the crutches. The Knight and Master had grown use to the twins need to be close to each other and touch. Anakin and Analise were still finding it unpleasent and hard, sometimes a little painful to be kept apart. At night was the hardest because the twins still worried that when they woke up Analise would be gone.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard trying to give himself a sage like air. It only succeeded in making the twins giggle as Qui-Gon chuckled. The knight gave them a mock glare before answering Analise's question. "They were given seats because of how powerful they are Ana. They make a lot of credits and run business through out the entire galaxy. So even though they don't run systems or planets, they have seats because they interact with almost the entire galaxy."

"Doesn't seem fair." Analise nodded at her brother's reply. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon shared a look. Anakin had never really expressed an interest in government before. Usually he would just parrot whatever Palpatine said.

"You're right Ani. It's not very fair, but for right now that's how it has to be. As Jedi we do not hold any power within the Senate. We are Peacekeepers, not politicians." Anakin frowned.

"Don't worry Ana. We can talk to the Chancellor. Maybe we can convince him that it's wrong." Again Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan shared a glance. It was wishful thinking. For all he might have complained about how much power the corporations held in the Senate, Palpatine hadn't done anything yet to limit or even remove them from power.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"My dear boy! How good it is to see you again!" Palpatine happily greeted Anakin as though he had not seen the boy in months, though whenever the pair were on Coruscant he summoned Anakin for a visit at least once a week. "Master Jinn. Master Kenobi." He bowed his head to the older Jedi who bowed in return. Anakin and Analise copied their elders and bowed as well, Analise a little unsteady.

Palpatine greeted Anakin with a hearty hug during which Anakin did not let go of Analise's hand and pulled away rather quickly. Stepping back, Palpatine studied the pair confused, his eyes widening when matching sky-blue eyes stared back at him. One pair bold as always, the other pair shy and timid.

Analise didn't like Palpatine. She had seen him before of course. On Earth when she had watched Phantom Menace Palpatine had just come across as this kind, but maybe a little greedy man. After all he did get Queen Amidela to basicly kick the old Chancellor out so he could take his place. In person he was cold...bad...creepy. As Palpatine's eyes moved up and down, intently studying her Analise shivered. It was if he was trying to make his way into her mind and tear her apart. She pressed closer to Anakin, trying to hide behind him. Anakin instinctively shifted to stand in front of her, blocking her almost form Palpatine's gaze and pushing her closed to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. The two men exchanged confused glances. Anakin had never acted as if the Chancellor was a threat before.

"Please everyone, sit." Palpatine directed them to the seating area. He choose the love seat, fully expecting Anakin to join him, but instead Anakin took the couch, settling himself next to Obi-Wan and pulling the girl down in between. "I wasn't aware you had taken on a new Padawn Master Jinn. She is a sweet little thing." The way he said didn't make it seem like a compliment. When Analise slumped back a little, trying to appear smaller Palpatine gave a small, pleased smile. "Shy as well. That can be a pleasing trait sometimes."

"Thank you Excellency." Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had given Analise a crash course on the protocol for a meeting with the Chancellor. Her eyes refused to look up from her lap where her hands were folded. It was clear that Analise was not at all comfortable.

"Analise is not my Padawan Excellency" Qui-Gon bowed his head as he sat in an armchair by the couch. He sent soothing waves to add to what Obi-Wan and Anakin were sending her. He felt that without them there, Analise would bolt to the door. Bad ankle or no bad ankle.

"Oh? Does she belong to another who is away? I must say it is kind of you to watch and so kind of you Anakin to agree. After all she must need a lot of attention."

Anakin wiggled a little in his seat, edging closer to Analise. As he did both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon noticed a change in his Force Presance. It was shifting, moving to Analise's and masking it, hiding it. Analise's Force Presence dimmed to a lower level, covered by the much brighter Presence from her twin. Neither one noticed it. In fact Anakin seemed to be doing in unknowingly.

"I do not mind sharing Master Qui-Gon and Master Obi-Wan with Ana Excellency."

"Oh. Then you are very kindhearted my dear boy. You have a bigger heart than most of the Jedi Order. It is as I have said, you will be the most powerful of all the Jedi." The man chuckled. Normally Anakin would have brightened at such a comment and the days following would have him breaking rules simply because as the most powerful Jedi he had no need for rules.

Today though, Anakin wiggled again and looked uncomfortable. "Thank you Excellency, but I don't need power. I have Ana and Master Obi-Wan and Master Qui-Gon and the Jedi." Obi-Wan spoke up.

"Analise or Ana is not currently a Padawan Excellency. She is Anakin's twin sister and recently arrived from a planet in the Unknown Regions called Earth."

If they had looked carefully they would have noticed Palpatine pale with the words twin and sister. "How extraordinary. Is she not to be trained then? Well then she will have to leave the Temple. After all only those training to be Jedi or are Jedi are permitted to stay."

Qui-Gon cleared his throat. "Actually Excellency, the Council has decided that it would be in the best interests of the twins if we kept them together. Their Bond as twins is so close and tight even though they have just been brought together that the Council feels that it could damaged them mentally or physical. Right now the Council is allowing Analise time to heal from her injuries that she received on her home planet and allowing her to catch up a little before choosing whether or not she will be trained." Analise bowed her head, strands of hair catching a stray beam of light as they slipped from her headband and shinning a little.

Anakin wrapped an arm around Analise. "Don't worry Ana. The Council will let you stay. They just want you to have time to catch up and be use to staying here."

"I am sure Anakin is right dear." Even to Anakin, Palpatine's words sounded as they had been coated in oil then frozen. "You just need...time."

"The Council" Qui-Gon pushed forward not liking how Analise was turning pale, a sign she was starting to stress. He could feel it along their Bond. "Has asked me to seek legal guardianship of Analise until it has been decided whether or not to allow her to join the Jedi Order. We do not want the anti-Jedi movement claiming that Analise has no right to live among Jedi if she is not being trained as one despite her Bond with Anakin. To further that understand, I will also be seeking guardianship of Anakin."

"I see" Palpatine said as he sat back in his chair and tapped his fingers together. It was clear to all that the news made him unhappy. "I do agree that filing for guardianship would be a way to keep the twins together." A cold smile danced crossed his face. "Are you sure that this girl is who she says is? She could easily be an impostor."

Anakin glared angrily at the Chancellor. Palpatine was taken aback. He had seen Anakin look that way at Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon, but never him.

"Ana is my twin Chancellor." Undercurrents of the Force were running in his voice. "She was sent away for her protection." Analise rested her head lightly on Anakin's shoulder, forgetting all about proper manners. She was getting better at sending waves of emotions and feelings down their Bond. This time it was calm, restful. She was letting him know that they were safe, she was safe. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon would not let anything happen to them.

"Ahem...of course my boy. You do know best. If you say she is your sister, she is your sister." The way he said it made it sound like he didn't believe that Analise was Anakin's sister. "I will do my utmost best to help you and the Jedi Master Jinn. As Supreme Chancellor I have little to do with the Family Courts, but I shall try to do my best." Analise thought what was he was really saying was that he would do very little or nothing at all.

It was clear that Palpatine did not like her. But why? She had never done anything to the man and this was the first time she had ever met with him.

Qui-Gon stood, a signal that the meeting was over. The others followed suit. The Jedi and Analise bowed. "Thank you for meeting with us Excellency. It is time we returned to the Temple."

"Of course, of course...Anakin would you like to stay with me for a bit though? If the Jedi can spare you of course. I have a new starship I think you would like. We could take it for a spin."

"Can Ana come?" The boy loved flying, but this time he would go only in Analise went with him and by extension Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Ummm...no...I am sure that there something else that Analise needs to do back at the Temple." Again the Chancellor's voice while polite suggested nothing but horrible thoughts about Analise.

"No thank you Chancellor. I would rather spend time with Analise." Qui-Gon grinned as they bowed again to the sputtering Palpatine before sweeping, hobbling in Analise's case out the door.

"He didn't feel right." Analise's voice was whisper-soft as they reached the bank of lifts. "He felt fake, cold."

"Ana's right Masters. I never noticed it before, but now I can. He didn't like Ana at all." A fury built in Anakin over anyone being mean to Analise. A fury that was banked as soon as Analise hugged him. "Masters...I'm not going to visit the Chancellor ever again unless it's Jedi business."


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **Thank you to EstellePoubelle10 for your review. It makes so happy to hear that you are enjoying this story:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter** **Eighteen**

"I'll catch up with you in a little while Obi-Wan. Take the twins and get something to eat in the mess."

"Master?"

"There's something I need to do." _I am going to meet with Master Yoda to talk about today's events._

"Stay!" The two men and boy looked to the girl who had spoken. Her face reddened at her outburst, sharper and louder than she had meant it to be. "I mean please don't go Master Jinn." Qui-Gon tilted his head as he lowered himself to Analise's height. This was the second time that he had felt Analise's unhappiness at being apart from him, but it was the first time she had ever expressed it.

"What is it Ana?" Her eyes stared at the floor.

"It's just...I want you to stay...or I could stay with you?"

"Not this time Ana. I promise I won't be long. I just need to talk to Master Yoda." Qui-Gon could feel the unease and fear pulsing across their Bond. He sighed. That meeting with Palpatine had set something off. He wondered if the tone the Chancellor had used reminded her of the abuse she had suffered. "Go, get mid-meal with Ani and Obi-Wan. By the time I get back it should be time for your check-in with Healer Che." Analise's face said it all. "I know, I know. But you want to be all healed soon so you can join Ani in his training right?" A nod. "Good. Go eat and I'll be back before you know it. Maybe Master Plo will come with me."

There was some brightening on Analise's face at last. She liked the Kel Dor. He was nice and Master Jinn trusted him so Analise trusted him too.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Enter Qui-Gon." As he pressed the button to open the door Qui-Gon could sense the Force Presences of his two closest friends, Mace and Plo.

'Good. Maybe they and Master Yoda can shed some light on the meeting today. Ani's never acted like that around Palpatine." The door slide open and the Grey Jedi Master slipped inside.

Qui-Gon would never admit it, but Yoda's meditation chamber had always been a place where he could come when the Force and his mind was filled with more questions than answers. Even as a young Padawan Master Yoda had been there for this Padawan of his Grand Master had always been there, ready with a cup of tea and whatever Jedi wisdom or advice he thought that Qui-Gon would need.

Of course that wisdom and advice sometimes came with a gimer stick across the shins or whatever part of Qui-Gon was close enough. Usually the revered leader of the Jedi administered the punishment when he felt that his Padawan's Padwan was being too headstrong or defiant.

That punishment didn't stop when one grew up either. Qui-Gon was still subject to many whacks from the gimer stick even now as a man. He knew that Mace would have just as many whacks as he, except Mace was known to hide and wait for Yoda's ire to die down whenever he did something that might bug the Grand Master.

"Master, Mace, Plo." Qui-Gon bowed in greeting at the three already seated on cushions. Yoda nodded.

"Sit Qui-Gon. Met with the Chancellor you, Obi-Wan, and the young Skywalkers did. How did it go?" Qui-Gon ran a hand over his face as he sat down.

"It was...different."

"Different?" Mace questioned. Plo leaned forward. Though his googles covered his eyes Qui-Gon knew his old friend were focused on him, listening intently to what he was going say.

"Anakin has declared that unless it is official Jedi business he will no longer go to see the Supreme Chancellor." He stayed silent, letting that announcement sink in. Qui-Gon certainly didn't need the Force to know that his friends and teacher were shocked. It was written all over their face, even Yoda's. Their reaction flooded the Force as well. Any stronger and it might have knocked him over.

"Why? I mean it is good that Skywalker no longer wants to spend time with the Chancellor...but why?"

"Analise Mace."

"Analise?" Plo's googles raised a little as his eyes beneath them raised. "What does she have to do with it?"

"The Chancellor...was not very nice to Analise." Yoda's ears wiggled a little.

"Not nice he was?" Qui-Gon nodded.

"He didn't want to talk to her and was cold, even a little rude. Anakin got upset when the Chancellor even suggested that Analise was not truly his twin. At one point he mentioned Analise having to leave the Temple." Qui-Gon sighed. "He seemed almost happy at the thought of Analise being taken away even though he did promise what help he could in my quest for guardianship."

"I do not trust him" Plo's voice was calm, slightly mechanized and muffled because of his anti-ox mask. "It sounds as if the Chancellor is upset that Anakin has Analise."

"I agree." Mace crossed his legs, resting his arms on them. "Anakin will want to spend more time with Analise. They are twins. The Chancellor would feel threatened." Qui-Gon nodded, a thought passing through his head. Something that made him question that there was more to it than just Palpatine's loss of control over a powerful Padawan and future Jedi Knight or Master.

"Something else there is Qui-Gon?"

"Yes Master...something Anakin did. He did it without knowing."

"What did he do?" Yoda rested his hands on his gimmer stick.

"Masked her Force Presence."

"What?"

"How?"

"Hmmm...reason for this there has to be." Qui-Gon let his gaze drift to the windows beyond.

"It was after the Chancellor was cold towards Analise. From the time we got there, she was almost afraid of him. She and Anakin clung to each other and she would try to hide behind him. At one point there was a shift in Anakin's Force Presence. Both Obi-Wan and I sensed it. His Force Presence covered that of Analise, dimming and masking it. Making it seem weaker than what it is."

"Hmmm...worrying this is. If unknowingly Skywalker hides his sister's Force Presence, in grave danger she could be."

"The prophecy." Qui-Gon stood and went to one of the windows. "It says the Sith will try to destroy her. What if Anakin could, can sense them looking for Analise? What if they have already found her?"

"Worry not Qui-Gon." Yoda watched him. He could sense how much his Padawan's Padawan had come to care for the young Earthling as she called herself sometimes. "Know not for sure if Sith know that she is here. Reaction to Palpatine's actions and words this could be."

"Will you tell them of the Sun and Moon Prophecy Qui-Gon?" Qui-Gon shook his head.

"No Plo, I will not."

"Children of the Force they are Qui-Gon. Their destiny written is."

"I know, but they are still children Master. They deserve to have a childhood without worrying about their future." He laid a hand on the glass. "Let them enjoy these years of peace while they can. Soon, too soon they will have to become warriors. All our children will."


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: And this chapter marks the half-way point of the story. I'm sorry it's been kind of slow. I'm also sorry about the OOC of the characters. I've always liked reading between the lines to see what makes a character tick. In these stories I want you to be able to see who I think they are at the core of their being. I'm also combing canon and Legends story-lines because I think what happens in Legends could and has played a part in who they are in canon. Plus some of what happens in Legends is just so cool:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

Why?

How?

All he wanted to do now was reach out across his desk and choke the life out of the sniveling, weak being arguing for some worthless, pointless cause. This was the downside of holding the power. Dealing with worthless lifeforms.

Palpatine plastered a fake smile on his face. It was easy to pretend that he cared about what was being told when in reality he couldn't care less. He tapped his fingers and retreated deep inside his mind.

How? Well that was easy. The Force. The blasted Light Side. Inside his mind his anger rolled and boiled.

He knew about that blasted Sun and Moon Prophecy. His own Master had shown it to him when talking about prophecies of the Jedi. Palpatine have waved it away as some silly bit of sentimental drivel. The talk of attachments, changes to the Order, even family and marriage had stuck him as silly. The Jedi were too traditional. Palpatine decided that the Sun and Moon Prophecy had been a mask, a diversion to hide the more realistic sounding Chosen One Prophecy.

Just like the Jedi it seemed.

Now though it seems that the Chosen One Prophecy was the diversion. Oh, there was no doubt that a good chunk of it was true. Yet in his chamber that very day had stood a second child born from Force and Man, a girl. The Moon. The girl who would one day expose him and lead her brother the Sun, the Chosen One to strike him down and return balance to the Force.

No! He could not allow that to happen. He needed to be rid of that brat as soon as he could. If that Skywalker boy saw his sister, his so-called twin murdered before his eyes it might break the boy. Plant a seed of darkness within his soul that he, Palpatine could nurture and help grow.

"Excuse me my friend, but we will need to continue this discussion at another time. I have another pressing issue that I must take care of at once." He stood, covering his words in oil and pouring out compliments like they were nothing. The Calamari soaked up the false words as he left, feeling as though his needs and ideas were the most important thing that the Chancellor was focused on.

As soon as the doors slide shut behind the senator, Palpatine hurried back to his desk. Hitting a few keys on his computer brought up a secure link to the outside. He needed a bounty hunter.

The job would be simple. Wait until the girl was out, away from the watchful eyes of the adults, grab her, and go. It would be even better Palpatine thought if Anakin was there to witness it.

She was no Jedi and the Jedi weren't going to risk their necks to go after some foundling that Qui-Gon claimed was the Moon, the Chosen One's twin sister, his anchor.

Scanning the list of possible hires, Palpatine allowed himself a small chuckle. Soon Analise would be no more and without his anchor, Anakin would drift to the Dark.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty**

"It's really not that hard Ana!" Qui-Gon opened his eyes. He had been meditating when Anakin's voice, slightly exasperated broke through his calm. He glanced down to the water's edge where Obi-Wan was seated with the twins. He could feel sadness, disappointment, and even frustration drifting from Analise in the Force. She sat still, legs out in front of her, staring at a rock. Anakin was cross-legged, his own rock floating in the air before he dropped it, letting it scatter smaller rocks and sand.

"See? If I can do it, you can do it!"

"Ani..." Obi-Wan gave the boy a quelling look as Analise stared at her rock. Pouring everything she had into, trying to use the Force to lift it.

A lesson hadn't been the plan. Qui-Gon had wanted to give Analise at least a day where she could relax and have no worries. No meetings, no tests, and no appointments with Che. Yesterday the healer had taken away Analise's crutches much to the girl's pleasure only to stick her right foot in an air cast. "Just because you're off crutches doesn't mean you can't take it easy. With your feet healed, I feel comfortable enough to put your ankle in an air cast. Activity restrictions remain." That had turned Analise's pleasure into displeasure. She couldn't remember the last time she had been unable to dance or really do anything due to an injury.

It had been surprisingly Obi-Wan's idea to take the twins to the Room of a Thousand Fountians. At mid-meal the day before Analise had quietly asked where all the trees and planets were. It was one of the few things she missed since her arrival. Anakin wanted his sister to be happy and if being around living things made her happy, then so be it.

'Then again it makes sense. She's strong in the Living Force. Stronger than me...' Though at the moment it appeared that Analise wasn't strong in the Force at all. Standing the girl huffed and kicked at the rock, with her right foot of course. A few tears of pain and angry frustration dripped down her face.

The lesson had been started by Anakin who was desperate to get her started on some basic Force usage skills so that she could catch up quicker with him. At first Analise had been excitied and hadn't made a whimper of protest when Qui-Gon took himself off to a bench a little bit away to watch and meditate. As the lesson went on, that excitement had given way.

"I can't do it!" Analise burst into unhappy tears. "I don't have the Force. I'm not Force Sensitive! I'm just a freak! Just like Mother and Saul said I was!"

Qui-Gon sighed. He should have seen this coming. Unused to the Force, Analise wasn't able to fully grasp it. She used the Force to read a person's intention and personality, connect with living beings, to see the Bonds between them. Those were natural skills though, natural abilities. All Force Sensitives were born with certain natural abilities that were just enhanced by the Force. It took teaching and training to learn other skills and abilities.

"Analise." The girl bite her lip to muffle her cries, wiping at her face and smearing tears across it. Qui-Gon tapped the bench next to him. "Come here."

"Am I in trouble?" That startled them.

"Not at all Ana. Why would you think that?" She ducked her head, digging at the sand with her left foot.

"Because I wasn't lifting the rock like I was suppose to. Not doing what you're told means being punished. That's what Mother use to say."

"You're not in trouble Analise. Come sit beside me." Anakin started to follow, but Obi-Wan grabbed his arm.

"Not you Anakin. I think a little meditation is in order."

"Awwww Master."

Analise dragged her feet as she walked from the small beach up a tiny grassy hill to the bench Qui-Gon sat on. She took her seat, crossing her ankles and folding her hands as she had been taught by her dance teacher. Down below Obi-Wan had Anakin in the traditional meditation pose. Anakin was wiggling, stopping when Obi-Wan gave him a look only to start wiggling again when his Master closed his eyes.

"I am proud of you Analise." Her head jerked up, her ponytail almost hitting her in the face.

"You are? But I can't make the rock float. I bet even Jedi babies can do that." Qui-Gon chuckled.

"Not at first Ana. Just like you they have to learn how to do it, how to calm themselves and focus without overdoing it." He gently tugged on her ponytail. "That is what you are doing wrong. You are trying too hard."

"Master Yoda says do or do not, there is no try." She frowns. "I never really understood it though. I still don't." He chuckled again.

"I think what the old troll" Analise giggled and lifted his heart "is trying to say is that you either do something or you don't. If you do it and fail, you can learn from your mistakes and do it again only better."

"Oh...it still doesn't make much sense."

"The point is Ana that I am proud of you. You are so strong in the Force and with time you will get to where Ani is."

"Am I?" Qui-Gon looked over to Analise who was staring at him, a sad question in her eyes. "Am I really Force Sensitive? What if my count is wrong?" Qui-Gon took her hand and squeezed it.

"You are Force Sensitive Analise. You and Anakin are special. You are Children of the Force like all Jedi, but more so. The Force itself created the two of you. For lack of a better term it is your biological father." The sad gaze remained.

"Then how come I can't lift a rock? Why can't I use the Bonds to speak?"

"You are trying too hard as I said. Also, and Master Yoda came up with this idea, it might be because you were raised on a planet where the Force was just a story. You say it is treated as a fantasy. In that case you wouldn't have grown up learning about it, how you can use it." He smiled and let go. "It will just take time."

"Yes Master Jinn." The sadness in her eyes had been replaced by hope. "I will practice and not think so hard." She glances at Anakin and Obi-Wan. "After all Anakin never does." She smiled impishly at Qui-Gon who burst out laughing. It would seem Analise and Anakin were more similar than what they all thought.

His laughter startled Anakin and Obi-Wan out of their meditation. Analise carefully stood. "May I try again Master Jinn? I think I can get it this time."

"We'll both go down. No running Ana!" Analise had started to run, but pulled back to a limping trot.

"Are you going to try again Ana?" Anakin bounced up to his twin who shook her head.

"I am going to do Ani, not try. If I fail I'll figure out what I did wrong and do again." Obi-Wan stood next to Qui-Gon as Analise closed her eyes and focused on the rock Anakin had been lifting.

 _Good talk Master?_

 _Yes. Reminded me a little of the talks I would have with you when you were struggling with a concept my Obi-Wan._

 _Master! When are you going to tell the twins about your trip? You'll be leaving soon._

 _Today. Are you sure you don't mind Analise staying with you and Anakin while I'm gone? Plo said he could stay with her._

 _It's fine Master. I think it will help the Bond settle more between them if they go to sleep and wake-up together._

 _Yes it might finally end their fears of Analise suddenly vanishing and returning to Earth.._. "Good job Ana!" Qui-Gon cheered as Ana rose a shaky rock just a little bit off the ground. It wasn't too high, but there it was. Her first levitation.

Analise was so happy that she lost focus and dropped the rock. Anakin let out a whoop of joy and grabbed her in a hug. "You did it Ana!" The twins jumped up and down.

"Well done Analise. Remember this lesson and you will be quick to catch up." Qui-Gon held up a hand to quiet the pair. "Now, I have something to tell you both. In a few days I will be leaving. There is a trip I have to take and I don't know how long I will be gone."

"Are you going on a mission? Can we come? Is it far?"

"Do you have to go Master Jinn?" Qui-Gon knelt in front of the pair.

"I will be going to the Outer Rim and I'm afraid that's all I will tell you for now. No you can't come Ani and yes I must go Ana. While I'm gone Ana, you will stay with your brother and Obi-Wan." The girl nodded. Qui-Gon could feel her sadness and worry.

He reached out and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I will be fine Analise. You will be so busy with Anakin and Obi-Wan you'll barely notice I'm gone."


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN 5/14/206: After much debate I went back and changed Obi-Wan's age. I know that in canon he is about 15 years older than Anakin, but I felt it would work better for the Analise stories if he was younger. Also I am working on cleaning up my earlier chapters.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

"Do you understand my instructions?"

"Yes my Lord. I am to watch for the girl. Are you sure that they will let her out?"

"Of course they will. They believe the area around their precious Temple to be safe and well protected. That no one would dare harm a Jedi brat. I am sure at some point they will let her out to explore."

"What if some are with her?"

"Then, you stupid fool you wait for to be separated from them! When she is alone take her. I have given you the coordinates for a old warehouse that I own. You will take her there where I will be waiting for her."

"Kidnapping a Jedi youngling? I'm not sure about this. The Jedi are pretty protective of their kids."

"She isn't a Jedi! Not yet. Just some pathetic child."

"Ha! How can she just a pathetic child when you are paying me a small fortune to grab her? Is she your kid or something?"

"Fool! I hope you are good at your job because you're intelligence is not impressive. Be gone slime! I don't want to see you again until the deed is done. Be warned, if you fail you will pay."

"My Lord." The human male bowed before the figure robed in black, his face hidden within the deep hood. Rising he turned on his heel and left. As the door slide shut behind him, the figure pushed back its hood and grinned.

Soon...soon he wouldn't have to worry about that insipid Sun and Moon Prophecy.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you MSU82 for the review:) If anyone else is wondering Obi-Wan is about 23/24 in this story. I made him eleven years older than Anakin and Analise.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

Large gently hands divided her hair into two halves then divided one of those halves into three sections. Nimble fingers started to twist and weave the sections together into a ray of sunlight.

"Your Padawan braid will be thinner. As your Master braids it he will recite the traditional words about what the braid means."

"But we don't know yet if the Council will let become a Padawan even if they are letting me stay." Qui-Gon finished the first thick braid, using one of the two bright blue ribbons that Analise had found among her belongings from Earth to tie the end. It stood out against the matching soft brown and tan tunic and leggings. She swung her legs out little, kicking out her left foot to admire her new boot while her right was clad in a flat. She couldn't get the other boot over her cast.

Analise had been thrilled when Adi Gallia had stopped by to drop off a few sets of Padawan clothes. The Tholothian had smiled when the Earthling appeared in her new garb. "Now you won't feel as if you stand out so much youngling." Analise had spun around than quickly returned with her old clothes bundled up in a bag.

"Is there someplace I can donate these?" The innocent question had then lead to what Anakin was calling a Great Adventure; after clearing it with Obi-Wan who was teaching an advance lightsaber class that day with Kit Fisto for the Senior Padawans. Anakin and Analise would go to a thrift shop near the Temple grounds then go to Dex's where they would meet Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

"Since you're staying it only makes sense to make you a Padawan, so you'll be one. We're going to be Jedi Knights just like in our dreams Ana." Anakin was sitting on the floor by Analise's feet as she sat on a kitchen chair as Qui-Gon braided her hair. His cloak was already on and in his hands was an old training remote he had found under the couch.

"Ani is right Ana." Qui-Gon tugged gently at the finished braid before working on the second.

"How much longer Master Qui-Gon?"

"Almost done Ani. You must learn patience. After all, we want our Ana to look her best for her first visit to Dex's and first trip off the Temple grounds."

"But I've been away from the Temple since coming here."

"Going to see the Chancellor doesn't count Ana" Anakin pointed out. "We rode there and back, so you didn't really see anything. I'm just happy Master Obi-Wan said we could go." Qui-Gon tied off the second braid.

He wasn't entirely comfortable with letting Analise go off and away from the Temple. Even if she was going with Anakin who knew the local neighborhood like the back of his hand. Still the twins were just going to the thrift shop and Dex's. Both were very friendly towards the Jedi and weren't that far away. "You're both to go straight to the thrift shop and then Dex's. Stay at Dex's until Obi-Wan and I come to get you. If Analise's ankle starts hurting I want you take a transport." He slipped Anakin the credits needed just in case. Che hadn't been too happy when she caught wind of the plan, but had simply given in.

"Are you sure you can't come with us Master Jinn?" Analise stood up from the chair and moved away so that Qui-Gon could push it back up to the table.

"I'm sure. I need to go over some details for my trip with Master Windu." As Anakin stood and stashed the training remote on a nearby shelf, Analise's shoulders dropped a little and she lowered her head. She never liked hearing about the upcoming trip. Qui-Gon reminded her so very much of Da. Da had been her whole world for so long. She missed him terribly. Da had left on a trip and never came back. She didn't want that to happen to Qui-Gon.

He felt her sadness and apprehension, fear about his upcoming trip. Reaching out he gently tugged on one of her braids again before grabbing the cloak that had been in the pile of clothing Adi had bought. In a gesture so familiar because of all the times he had done it with Obi-Wan and Anakin, Qui-Gon swept the cloak around her and settled it on Analise's shoulders.

"Listen to me Analise" he instructed as he fastened it and smoothed away any wrinkles, "Stay close to Anakin and listen to what he says." He turned to Anakin. "Keep an eye on Analise. She won't be use to someplace like Coruscant." A teasing glimmer entered his eyes. "And try not to fill up on too much sweets before Obi-Wan and I get there." That would be an act of Force though. Dex loved to spoil the Jedi younglings and Padawans that walked through his doors.

"Yes Master Qui-Gon." Anakin lept forward to give Qui-Gon a tight hug.

"Yes Master Jinn." Analise followed her brother's lead, though her hug was more shy and light.

Qui-Gon returned both hugs, sending affection through the Bonds. "Now off you go you two. Stay out of trouble." With that last order he waved the twins away. Anakin grabbed Analise's hand.

"Come on Ana! Just wait until you meet Dex. He makes the best blue milkshakes." With that the pair headed out the door.

He watched them go, leaning in the doorway as they dashed down the hall, darting past Knights, Masters, and their Padawans. Some of the adults smiled at the pair while others frowned at a seemingly un-Jedi like display of emotions. Some of the Padawans sent envious looks at the younger pair, wishing they had similar freedom.

Smiling he turned to return inside when unease filled his being. It was just a moment or two, the dark feeling. Qui-Gon glance up once more just in time to see Anakin and Analise turn the corner to the lifts. Shaking his head he returned inside. The feeling remained and suddenly Qui-Gon was counting down until he could meet up with Obi-Wan and go get the twins.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Analise was no stranger to big cities. She had visited them often enough to attend the bigger dance competitions. Before Da died they would go to Detroit or Grand Rapids to visit zoos and museums.

Coruscant made those big cities seem like small country towns. It was one city and took up the entire planet. It was built layer upon layer. The gleaming upper-crust of society on top with the seat of the Republic government and protectors while at the very bottom dwelt those who lived outside the rules set by those who lived above and wanted to hide.

There was so much to look at. On the way to the thrift shop, Analise had stuck close to Anakin, not even daring to look up. The owner of the small shop had been kind though. The Ithorian had given them each a small candy when Anakin had explained that Analise was shy and that was why she was hiding behind him. She had also allowed them to see the new babies her pet tooka had given birth to. Analise had enjoyed petting the sleeping kits until Anakin had dragged her away.

Meeting the Ithorian had allowed Analise to pluck up her courage. Her head darted around as her eyes tried to take everything in. There was just so much! Speeders, air-cars, bikes, and other forms of transport competed for a place in never-ending parades one on top of the other. Higher up in the sky sleek, state-of-the-art diplomatic shuttles jostled for space with rusty, run-down cargo carriers and every other type of ship that her limited knowledge could pick out.

The sidewalk was packed with beings of all sizes, shapes, genders, and species. It seemed as though a thousand different languages were being spoken all at once. Analise wanted to learn as many of them as she could. One hand held tight onto the back of Anakin's cloak so that the jostling crowds wouldn't separate them.

It was just so amazing.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He frowned. Even though his employer had assured him that the girl would emerge from the Temple at some point, he had doubted it.

Yet here she was. Easy enough to spot the human brat. He had been provided a holo of her and the description he had been given of a "weak, fragile doll" had only been too true.

The girl was holding tight to her brother's cloak and was limping a little. So she was hurt. That would make things easier. The boy turned to say something. She nodded and the pair made their way to a nearby transport train. No doubt they would ride it and not walk. He would have to take the girl before they got on.

Lucky for him it was the rush. He would be able to snag her in the crowd. The boy would probably not even notice until it was too late.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You're hurting aren't you?"

"A little, but I'm okay." Anakin shook his head.

"Master Qui-Gon said if your ankle started hurting we needed to take a transport." Glancing around Anakin spotted the area train station. "We'll take the train." Scanning the board by the entrance he spotted the one they would need to take to Dex's.

"Just in time." He told Analise as the train stopped. He stepped forward, Analise right behind him.

That's when the train errupted. A rolling sea of beings burst forth from the doors and charged at the twins. "Oh poodoo! It's a rush! Hang tight Ana!" Anakin tried to keep them in place, but the crowd pushed them back.

Analise gripped her brother's cloak as tightly as she could **,** she was bring bumped and pressed from all sides. One sharp jostle, a push and she let go.

"Ani!"

"Ana!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There! He jumped forward, pushing through until he reached the girl struggling to get back to the boy. He grabbed her arm and squeezed.

"You're coming with me brat! I'm getting paid good money for your capture!" The girl struggled, kicking and scratching, but he didn't care. He was too focused on the task at hand.

He had to get away from there, before someone noticed. Eyes flicking around, lucky no one had noticed so far. The girl kept crying for Ani, her cries lost in the noise from the crowd.

"Shut up brat or I'll make you shut-up!" He raised a free hand as if to hit her and she quickly stopped, going limp. "Good brat" he praised her before clamping that free hand over her mouth and dragging her to a nearby alley. He could hold up there with the girl until the crowd had thinned out a little then knock her out. When he took her to his speeder it would look as if he were a parent caring for a sleeping child.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Stupid rush" Anakin muttered to himself. Qui-Gon was going to be mad. Obi-Wan too. They had trusted him enough to go out on his own and take Analise with him. They trusted him to protect Analise.

Now he had lost her. He pushed his way through the crowd, some of which parted and got out of his way when they realized he was a Jedi. Some shot glares at him as they did. He ignored them though.

"Ana! Come on Ana! Ana!"

Fear. Sharp, shooting fear. Pain.

Anakin stopped cold. Analise was in trouble. Scrambling he grabbed his com and thumbed it on, pushing the buttons for both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. He could sense her. She hadn't gone too far. He could trace her, but he needed help.

"Masters...Analise is in trouble."


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you so much to FanpersoningLikeABoss and the guest for your reivews:) It still floors me how much everyone seems to be enjoying Analise of Earth.**

 **Forgive me for this chapter, but I've never written action scenes before so the lightsaber battle isn't that detailed here or the focus. I promise to practice and get better though:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

Qui-Gon stretched a little as he made his way to the salle to meet up with Obi-Wan and Kit-Fisto.

To say that his meeting with Mace had been a little tense would be an understatement. Oh he and Mace were friends and the Senior Council Member would always support Qui-Gon, in private at least; but that didn't mean they would always agree.

It was a big step and was asking a lot for the more conservative members of the Order to accept the proposed plan for Qui-Gon to seek guardianship of Analsie and Anakin. They were okay with letting the Earthling stay even if she wasn't trained. After all she was the Chosen One's twin sister and Force Sensitive herself, but not with legal guardianship being granted to one person and not the Order as a whole.

"You must understand the worry. Such a move, this guardianship would be an attachment. It goes against the Code" Mace had tried to argue with him.

"In that case" Qui-Gon argued back, "then the Bond between Master and Padawan even when it is a simple Training Bond is a form of attachment. How many of us viewed our Masters or Padawans as parents, siblings, or children? Even you Mace have a close Natural Bond with Depa though you do not admit it." What he left unsaid was that the plan was approved by Yoda and more importantly by the Force. Nothing would shake Qui-Gon from this path.

The Force...it could only be the will of the Force that Qui-Gon have found sons in Obi-Wan and Anakin, a possible daughter in Analise. For him the Code, the rules had been mere guidelines. Qui-Gon had always and would always follow the Will of the Force even when it went against the Jedi Way.

He had been charged by the Force to protect and perhaps even train Analise; to raise and care for the twins alongside Obi-Wan, even though the young man would balk to know that Qui-Gon still saw him at times as the young boy who won him over to become his Padawan. It was the will of the Force. It had given him a family and maybe with time the Order would come to see that families were not weakness, but strength.

"Master?" Qui-Gon stopped, a little startled when he realized that was outside the salle where Obi-Wan and Kit's class had been. While his former Padawan gazed at him in concern, the Nautolan Jedi at his side had his trademark smile on his face.

"Lost in clouds Master Qui-Gon?"

"Yes" the Master admitted. "I was. Thinking about Anakin and Analise." He joined the two younger men and started to hide towards the main entrance to the Temple. Kit's smile grew.

"Yes. Obi-Wan told me that today they were going off on a little adventure. May I come along? I would like to meet Analise. It seems that whenever I am with Anakin she is all he can talk about."

"Of course" Obi-Wan answered, a sly grin on his own face. "You'll also be there to set a bad example by ordering as many sweets as you can then making sure that Anakin and Analise help you devour them so that you won't feel bad about not being able to eat it all on your own."

"You know me too well old friend."

"Obi-Wan, have you heard from either of the twins?"

"No Master. Why?" Qui-Gon sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"When they left, I felt something...Dark for just a moment. In all honesty I haven't been feeling too happy about letting Analise explore with just Anakin, but I didn't want to make her feel stifled if I went with them. That I didn't trust her." Obi-Wan frowned.

"I wasn't too happy either Master when Anakin asked, but he is a Jedi and Analise might be able to join the Order too. We can't keep them locked away."

"I am sure that the twins are all right you two" Kit tried to assure them as they reached the entrance. "Anakin could find his way to Dex's blindfolded and he adores Analise so much he won't let anything happen to her."

"True. I just can't shake..." It hit just after they passed through the doors, nodding to the Temple Guards on duty outside and headed down the steps. Fear...pain...anger...Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon paused, staggering a bit.

Kit laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, ready to signal the Guards for help. "What is it Obi-Wan?"

"The twins...something's happened." Two comlinks went off. Qui-Gon reached his first, Obi-Wan a beat behind. With practiced ease they were quickly thumbed on.

"Masters" Anakin's voice came over the com tinted by fear and anger "Analise is in trouble." Qui-Gon's heart cracked a little at the words. Kit switched his hand from Obi-Wan to Qui-Gon's shoulder, lending him strength through the Force.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan kept his voice as steady as possible. Anakin rarely called Analise by her real name, preferring instead her pet name of Ana.

"I'm not sure...We were going to get on the train to Dex's, but there was a rush. So many beings were on it. Ana was holding onto my cloak, but we kept getting bumped and stuff. We were pushed...Ana let go and when I turned back she was gone. That's when I felt it...her pain...her fear."

"Where are you Anakin?" Qui-Gon demanded.

"I'm still at the train station Master Qui-Gon...I can feel her. She's still nearby...she's scared...so scared." Qui-Gon was already taking off, headed for the nearest empty speeder. Kit and Obi-Wan on his heels.

"Use the Bond to find Ana Ani. Keep your Bond with us open so we can find you. Master Qui-Gon, Kit, and I are on our way. Don't do anything reckless unless Ana is threatened with harm and then be very, very careful. Understand?"

"But Master what if Ana..."

"Ana will be fine Ani if you listen to me. We can't have both of you missing or hurt. Understand?"

"Yes Master." It was clear that Anakin was not happy.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Obi-Wan turned off his com. Qui-Gon was already in the speeder and had it up and running. Without pausing Kit and Obi-Wan joined him, jumping in. Before the pair were ever settled Qui-Gon had floored it, nearly hitting others in the speeder's path on his quest to get his twins back. Safe and sound.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin put the com away, closing his eyes. Analise was still near. He sank into himself hoping his idea could work. Analise hadn't learned enough yet in her control of the Force to be able to use the Bond to speak mentally, but Anakin bet he could speak to her. If he could, maybe he could connect enough with her that she could use images, impressions to show him where he was.

 _Ana...Analise...where are you?_

Analise shifted a little as the voice of her brother floated into her head. The bounty hunter growled lifting his hand from her mouth to one of her braids, pulling on it. Hard. She yelped in pain before another pull.

"Quiet Jedi brat...be still." His grip on her arm tightened and Analise wanted to cry. But she couldn't. She needed to be like a Jedi now. Needed to be strong and brave, not scared. But she was so scared. So very scared.

 _Analise where are you? Master Qui-Gon and Master Obi-Wan are on their way with Kit._

Hope sprang into her eyes. She could feel Anakin tugging at their Bond. She didn't fully know how to access it, how to use it...but Anakin could. Analise closed her eyes and sank into the Force. It became easier every time she did so. Focusing on her Twin Bond, Analise pictured where she was...

 _Dark alley...dirty alley...hurt...scared...must be brave...bad man...want Ani...want family...want to go home...can see people...train station...hurt...want home...want family..._

Anakin's eyes sprang open. It had worked. His plan had worked. Pushing through the crowds, not caring if he was rude he dashed to the alley he had seen. It was a small alley, smashed between a shuttered restaurant and a used droids shop. It was one of the few tech shops Anakin avoided. The owner was well-known for his dislike of Jedi.

Using everything he could remember from his lessons on stealth, Anakin crept down the alley. He was getting closer.

 _Ana...I'm close._

Her head jerked up. Anakin! He was here! She could feel him! She could see him! Anakin was peeking around some crates, frowning.

An over-grown, dirty human male had his beloved twin in a death grip. Anakin growled, his anger rising. How dare that scum manhandle his sister! With practiced ease he reached for his com and flipped it on, calling Obi-Wan.

"Master I found Ana...some guy has her. Bounty hunter I'm guessing. We're in the alley between the old restaurant and the droids shop."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan's com went off and he grabbed it.

"Master I found Ana...some guy has her. Bounty hunter I'm guessing. We're in the alley between the old restaurant and the droids shop." He and it exchanged looks before feeling anger and fear from the Master in the driver's seat.

Qui-Gon's hands had tightened on the controls. He couldn't let his anger and fear overtake him. That wouldn't help Analise. It was a struggle, but he released the anger and fear into the Force.

"Good Anakin. Keep an eye on things and be careful. We'll be there soon. Make sure that the man doesn't take off with Analise."

"Understood Master."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He turned off the com and his attention back to Analise. Her eyes were wide.

 _They're on the way Ana. Don't worry._

She nodded. The motion caught the attention of the bounty hunter. Growling he grabbed her other arm, turning her to face him. Squeezing down hard enough to leave bruises, he shook her hard. Analise's head snapped back and forth.

"Who are nodding to brat? Whose here?" He laughed. "Do you think someone is coming to save you worthless? No one will! The Jedi won't come rescue some snot-nose brat who plays at being a Jedi. They're days are numbered anyway." He stopped shaking her.

"LET ME GO!" Analise screamed as loud as she could. The Force rose at her cry, making crates and cans in the alley shake and rattle. Shocked the man let go and was pushed back by the uncontrolled burst of Force. Gasping Analise staggered back. As quickly as it came the wave ebbed and stopped. Eyes wet with tears that she fought to hold back, she attempted to break into a limping run to Anakin.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SLIME!" the bounty hunter roared in anger and pain. He reached out and one of Analise's braids, jerking her head back and nearly pulling her to the ground. His other hand grabbed her wrist, nearly twisting it as he let go of the braid and raised a hand to hit her.

"No! LET MY SISTER GO!" Anakin couldn't wait anymore and jumped forward, lightsaber glowing bright. The man paused, but didn't drop his hand.

"Another Jedi brat?" He snorted. "I was only paid for her" He jerked his head towards Analise before shoving her away. She fell onto the ground and Anakin rushed to her side. "Maybe my employer will pay me double if I bring you in too." He stalked towards the twins.

"That won't happen!" Anakin stood in front of Analise, lightsaber in guard position. "My sister and I aren't going anywhere with you sleemo." At the edge of his mind Anakin felt tugging on the Bonds. Analise tilted her head, looking towards the end of the alley where beings moved along.

Anakin looked at Analise and grinned. "My Master is here with help. It's over sleemo!"

The bounty hunter chuckled. "Do you really think so? Your sister is wanted by a very powerful man boy. He'll get her one way or the other so you better say goodbye now!" It was too much. Anakin's anger was at the boiling point.

How dare that bounty hunter scum threaten his sister, his beloved Ana! With a cry Anakin prepared to leap forward, but a hand on his leg stopped him. It was Analise.

"No Ani. Not this way. You can't act out of your anger. That is not the Jedi way." He took deep gasping breaths before nodding and lowering his blade. Anakin turned it off.

The bounty hunter saw his chance and pulled out a blaster, thumbing the setting to stun. He wouldn't get paid for a dead body.

"Anakin! Analise!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This was all too familiar to Qui-Gon. Some slime of the universe holding onto a being so close, so dear to him. Threatening their life.

As soon as the speeder stopped, he was up and out of it. Kit and Obi-Wan following as close as they could.

There, the alley! A wave from the Force crashed over them and they had to stop. It was a powerful wave. Even Kit was able to feel the pain, the anger, the fear from the twins. It was almost overwhelming.

"When this is all over we're going to get those twins working on their shields" Obi-Wan told Qui-Gon as he caught his breath. Qui-Gon nodded.

"Come!" He, Obi-Wan, and Kit darted down the alley.

A human male was smirking. Analise was sitting on the ground, a hand on Anakin's leg.

"The anger...Anakin's anger it's gone!" Kit whisper in shock. He knew how quick Anakin was to anger and was trying to work with the boy on controlling it. But now here was Anakin in a situation where his anger could explode in an instant and yet it was gone.

"Analise" Obi-Wan whispered to his friend. "She tells him to calm down, soothes him and it goes away."

Qui-Gon waved a hand for them to be quiet as Anakin lowered his lightsaber and turned it off. Returning it to his belt and turning to Analise, he didn't notice the bounty hunter pull out his blaster and taking aim.

"Anakin! Analise!" The twins turned. at the cry and the bounty hunter roared in anger.

"Jedi scum!" He started firing his blaster. The older Jedi dodging it.

"Kit and I will get him Master! You take care of the twins!" In a smooth, elegant movement Obi-Wan had his lightsaber out and on. The blade hummed as his blocked blots. A beat behind him Kit's lightsaber came on. They moved together to take the bounty hunter who roared in anger again.

The sounds of battle reached Qui-Gon's ears, but the man ignored it in favor of checking on the twins. He fell to his knees by Analise. "Are you both alright?" His eyes darted over them.

"I'm fine Master Jinn, but that sleemo hurt Analise." Anakin's eyes moved to the battle. Qui-Gon knew he was longing to join in.

"Stay here Anakin. The battle will be over soon." Even as he spoke there was the tall-tail sounds of laser slicing through metal and sparks firing off as wires were sliced. Qui-Gon inspected the bruises on Analise's arm. "I'm afraid a visit to the Healer's Ward is in order Ana." The girl nodded.

"Yes Master Jinn."

"You don't know what you've done Jedi scum." Analise squeaked and curled up a little into herself. Qui-Gon wrapped an arm around her. Kit held the man restrained even as he struggled. "She will be taken from you. My employer's power knows no limits!"

"That's enough out of you" Obi-Wan commanded. "Kit can you hang onto him while I contact the Temple?"

"I've got him Obi-Wan." He shook the man a little. "Shame on you for trying to hurt innocent children." The bounty hunter laughed.

"You Jedi...your children aren't innocents." Kit pulled him out of the alley.

"Come Anakin. You can help me contact the Temple."

"Can't I stay with Analise?" Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Later. Qui-Gon needs to take her back to the Healers and I want to see if you remember what I've taught you about looking for clues with the Force." Anakin brightened a little. This was one lesson he wouldn't mind.

Bending down he hugged Analise. "I'll see you as soon as I can Ana." He poured all the affection and love he had for though their Bond. Analise returned his hug, flooding him with her own affection and love for her twin. Grinning Anakin bowed to Qui-Gon then galloped up to Obi-Wan. The Knight bowed to his former Master and laid a hand on Anakin's shoulder, leading him out of the alley.

"Are you right Analise?"

"I'm okay Master Jinn. I just want to go hom...I mean I would like to return to the Temple." A light blush stained her cheeks and Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile. She thought of the Temple as home even if wasn't allowing herself to say it out loud. "We can go to Dex's another day right?"

"Right. We can go together when I come back from my trip."

"Can we not talk about the trip now?" He frowned. Analise really didn't like the idea of him going away.

'One day she will open up to me. Force please help me show her that she can.' Tucking her cloak around her, Qui-Gon scooped her up into his arms. Analise squeaked, her blush deepening.

"I can walk Master Jinn. Please put me down."

"Hush Analise. I will carry you to the speeder." He tried to make her smile. "I'm already in enough trouble with Healer Che for letting you go out today and walk instead of taking a speeder or the train all the way. Let's not make it worse."


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OCs Analise Joy, Mother, Saul, and Da) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you so much to the guest and MermaidOdair for your reviews:)**

 **This was actually a little hard for me to write because I needed it to be dark. Also again, action scenes aren't my strength. I hope it reads okay.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

Dark.

Fire.

Temple burning.

Evil.

Fear.

Pain.

Suffering.

Death.

She was bound, chained by wrists and ankles to cold, hard stone. An altar smeared with dark stains she didn't want to think about. She twisted her legs and arms, pulling at the chains. It was no use. They were too tight. They dug into her skin.

A cry for help built in her throat, but it would not come out. Could not come out. No sound was able to pass her lips.

From the flames of the Temple stepped three figures robed in cloaks of purest black. The figure in the middle was the tallest, his face hidden by his hood. Darkness, evil oozed from him. From his every pore. She shrank back against the stone.

The figures on either side wore no hoods. She could clearly their faces. Could see the sick, twisted, evil smiles on their all too familiar faces.

The woman had graying hair dyed a garish red color and heavy makeup, outlandish clothes to hide her true age. She was Mother.

The man-boy was tall and covered in pimples, his skin the sick pale color of someone who spent their days in darkened rooms. This was Saul.

She struggled again. They were here. How did they find her? She thought she would be safe from them. That D..Master Jinn would protect her. That he would keep her safe from them. The cuffs dug deeper and deeper into her skin, biting deep and drawing blood.

Mother and Saul only laughed.

"Look at the freak!"

"You destroyed my true daughter! You stole my husband!"

"You killed my father freak!"

"He's dead because of you devil spawn!"

"Here lies the Moon" the man in the middle held up his arms. Saul and Mother stopped their taunting. He cackled as she pulled at the chains again. "Our perfect sacrifice. Your death my dear girl will bring about a Darkness that will last for generations!"

His raspy voice, the words covered in oil sounded so familiar. She could not place it. She had bigger things to worry about.

A hand touched her face, nails lightly scratching her face. "How does it feel to know that you will be responsible for the fall of the galaxy, the destruction of the Jedi, the deaths of your friends and family?" She mustered up enough courage to glare at him, pouring disgust into her eyes. She was desperate to show him that he did not scare her.

He growled and drew his hand back, slapping her. Reaching into his robe he drew out a dagger. "Time to die!" He lifted the dagger high...

"Ana!"

"Analise!"

"Moonbeam!"

From out of the Darkness, out of the flames came Anakin, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan. Lightsabers blazed green and blue as they charged towards the altar.

"Fools! It is too late!" With a gesture Mother and Saul pulled daggers from their robes and jumped on Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Anakin ran right up the middle to the Sith Lord...that's who the man standing over her had to be.

"You cannot have her old man!" Mother taunted as she slashed at Qui-Gon. "She is mine to do with as I please!"

"Why do you fight for a freak?" Obi-Wan narrowly dodged a wild slash from Saul's dagger. "She is nothing but a worthless piece of flesh!"

"Let my sister go monster!" Anakin screamed at the Sith Lord. The man only laughed. She could not cry out a warning at the surge in the Darkness. The lightsabers went out and would not go back on. Gleefully laughing and taunting, Mother and Saul fell upon the Master and Knight.

They fought back. Oh how hard they fought back. In this place of fire and death there was no Light, only Darkness. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were no match. They fell and lay still under the blades, now stained red.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She tried to scream, but couldn't. Her heart breaking.

Anakin panted, his rage growing and growing to uncontrollable levels. She opened her mouth to warn him, but nothing came out. She could not talk him down from the ledge he was standing on.

The Sith laughed and waved his head, Anakin's head slamming into the ground as he was pushed away from the altar.

"Now it shall begin! Now the Darkness will rule! I will rule! Watch Chosen One and let your hate grow! Know girl as you die that all that will happen is your fault!" He lifted the dagger high over his head then plunged it down.

She closed her eyes tightly.

Anakin turning Dark, his eyes slowly becoming yellow.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan laying so still on the ground, so broken.

The tip broke her skin...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"NNNNOOOO! NNNNOOO!"

Blind terror. Panic. Fear. Qui-Gon was jolted from his sleep as the Force pulled and pushed at him.

Analise was terrified.

Blindly he grabbed his robe and tugged it over his sleeping robes. He slapped his hand on the panel to his bedroom door and felt his way through the darkened hall. Thank goodness Jedi were blindfolded and taught to use their other senses at a young age. Reaching the door to what had once been Obi-Wan's room, Qui-Gon again slapped the door panel, barely waiting for it to slide open before darting in.

Moonlight spilled from a window and onto the bed pushed up against the wall. Analise sat up, knees pressed to her chest and arms wrapped around them as she sobbed. Her head was buried in her arms, her hair forming a curtain.

A nightmare. A powerful one. One that had so terrified her.

Not just her. A gentle probing at his Bonds showed that Obi-Wan and Anakin had felt her terror. He soothed them, using feelings and impressions. Few words were neede tonight.

 _I'll take care of it_ he sent to them. _All will be well._ Two last flutters. Waves of sleepy affection and then the Bonds were silent.

Qui-Gon raised a shield around his mind so that he would not disturb his boys further then sat on the edge of Analise's bed. Carefully, tenderly he used the Force to coax a shield into being around her mind; to contain her rolling emotions until he could help her release the negative ones into the Force.

Satisfied that the shield would hold, Qui-Gon laid a soft hand on her head.

"My little Analise, what did you see?" Glistening sky-blue eyes peeked up from behind folded arms. Slowly a head lifted, the face paled and tear-stained. He could see her mind working, trying to figure out if this was real or still a dream. A nightmare.

"Da!" With a cry Analise flung herself into Qui-Gon's arms. Her body shook as fresh tears flowed down her face. This was not what he was expecting.

Large arms wrapped around her. She was safe and warm, protected. The tears slowed, but did not stop. Analise rubbed her face against the chest she rested upon. She could make out a faint heartbeat and smelled a faint scent of tea and incense.

The she realized, remembered. This was not Da. The man whom she was hugging tightly and seeking comfort from was Qui-Gon Jinn. A Jedi Master. He could never be her father, her new Da...could he?

"Tell me what you saw Analise." She quickly sat up and tried to pull away. Qui-Gon let her go, but only so far.

"I can't tell you Master Jinn! You would hate me if I did!"

"What do you mean?"

"I am not a hero! I'm a destroyer!" This declaration worried Qui-Gon.

"What do you mean Analise?" He slowly started to pull away the feelings of terror, of panic from her. He released them into the Force. He hoped that by doing so he would get Analise to open up.

It didn't work.

"Please, please Master Jinn. Please don't go on your trip! He'll get me if you go!" Qui-Gon frowned as fresh panic set in.

"Who will get you my Analise? Who is he?" The girl shook, her panic growing.

"He'll get me...I'll destroy everything...he'll kill me..." Qui-Gon sighed and rubbed her back. He wouldn't be able to get anything out of her. Not tonight.

"It's time to sleep Analise." She shook her head, burying her face back in his chest. Letting herself forget just for the night that Qui-Gon Jinn was not her father. Maybe one day.

"I'll see him...I'll see them again...Mother...Saul. They're always there...always..."

Qui-Gon rocked her back and forth in his arms, cradled as though she were a child in the creche and not nearly a teen.

"Shh my Analise. Sleep. I will be here to watch over you." Carefully, gently Qui-Gon used the Force to push her to sleep. Analise sniffled. Tears slowing, slowing, stopping. Finally she was asleep.

Shifting a little bit, Qui-Gon went to lie her back down in her bed. Analise whimpered and clung to him tightly. Sighing he shook his head and freed a hand. Gesturing slightly he used the Force to move a couple of her pillows to cushion his back and head as he shifted to lean against the wall. This was not the first time he would keep watch over sleeping youngling and it would not be his last.

He was worried. What did Analise see? What man had filled her nightmare so full of terror? Who wanted to kill her? What did she mean that Mother and Saul would always be there?

Tonight Qui-Gon would not let her go.

But he could not delay his trip. He needed to go.

He needed advice.

He lightly kissed Analise's forehead. "May the Force watch over my little Analise. I will be here to guard you and keep the nightmares away."

At least for tonight Qui-Gon could do that.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you again to MermaidOdair for your review. Thank you to Jacx (Guest) for yours. This chapter is taking a step back from darkness. Hope you like:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

 _Analise won't like this Master. She's been attached to your side since it started._

 _I know my Obi-Wan, but I need to talk this over with someone and I don't want Analise to be there. I leave tomorrow and I need her to open up. I need to understand why she doesn't want me to leave even if she won't tell me of her nightmares. I need her to understand that I am coming back._

 _But why Master Plo?_

 _He's one of my oldest friends. He is like my brother. Plo has also formed a natural Bond, a Paternal Bond with the youngling he found. The child is in the Creche of course, but he spends as much time with her as he can._

Obi-Wan nodded before glancing over to the twins. Their sandy-blonde heads; one light and one dark were bent over their datapads. Anakin was working away at an assignment for his class on Diplomacy while Analise was focused on a worksheet Obi-Wan had obtained for her on the history of the Jedi Order.

The Earthling wasn't officially enrolled in any classes yet. Qui-Gon had made the choice to wait until the Council's final decision about Analise's status before getting her enrolled. Obi-Wan hadn't been happy and had quickly gone to the Jedi who taught basic history, math, literature and science classes. They had been happy to supply the Knight with worksheets and lesson outlines allowing him to tutor Analise so that whatever the decision, she would be a little more ready for when she was allowed to enroll in classes.

The study spot was an alcove. One of many that dotted the quiet Temple Archives. Anakin made a face, trying to figure out a tricky question while Analise lifted her head, reaching for her copy of The Jedi Path which was open to the chapter outlining the history of the Order.

The men flinched. Her skin was pale. Her eyes tired and not as shinning as they use to be. Nightmares had plagued Analise since the attempted kidnapping. After that first night, she refused to even talk about the dream.

Anakin looked up from his datapad then looked down at Analise's. Anakin was no fool. Though Qui-Gon now shielded himself and Analise at night so that he and Obi-Wan wouldn't be disturbed, he still knew something was wrong with his Ana. Something that was making her cling more to him and Obi-Wan and especially Qui-Gon.

"Hey Analise, give me your worksheet. I'll do it and you can take a nap." Anakin reached for the datapad in front of his sister.

"Anakin..."

"Oh poodoo." Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at the choice of word. "Sorry Master."

"Sorry indeed. Let Analise do her own work. It will not help her if you do it for her."

"But she's tired Master." Anakin wrapped an arm around Analise. "She could use a break." The Knight frowned. Analise did look tired.

"You continue with your classwork for Diplomacy Anakin." The boy made a face. "Come sit by me Analise and I'll read to you from your book or I can find a story in one of the holobooks. When Qui-Gon comes back then we'll..."

Analise's head jerked all the way up. Her eyes were wide with fear. She gripped the stylus she had been using to enter her answers so tightly it might have broken. "You're leaving? Do you have to?"

"I am just going to see Master Plo Analise. I'll be back in a little while." Qui-Gon was worried. He knew that her nightmares were getting worse and it seemed to be centered around him. Some nights she screamed for her Da and the images that raced through her head showed a kind man. Sometimes when she cried for Da it was his face that drifted through her mind.

"I promise I'll be back." His head told him he needed to step away, to seek advice from his friend. His heart was telling him not to leave the fragile little girl alone.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ahsoka that's not food!" The small Togruta girl glanced over her shoulder at the Kel Dor sitting on a bench beneath the shade of a tree. She turned her gaze back to the rock in her hand. It could be food. He could be lying She lifted it to her mouth...

"Ahsoka Tano I said no!" The stern, loud voice had immediate effect. The rock was dropped and a small body flung itself into the Jedi Master's lap.

"Me sorry Master." Ahsoka stared up at her father figure with large baby-blue eyes that were pleading for forgiveness. Plo Koon sighed and gently rested a clawed hand in between her montrals.

"It is fine little 'Soka. Just listen to me the first time and I won't have to yell."

"You've become a pushover my friend."

"You were one before me Qui-Gon. Have you forgotten all that you allowed Obi-Wan to get away with as your Padawan?" The two Jedi Masters exchanged smiles though one was hidden behind a mask. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. I find myself in need of advice when it comes to raising girls and you're the only Jedi I know with anyone who could be called your daughter."

"Ahhh." Plo gently tapped the top of Ahsoka's head. "Go play with the other younglings little 'Soka. I will come and visit again later. I think I will give you a lesson today."

"Yes Master Plo." The girl hopped off the lap and bowed with a bright smile before darting in for another hug. Chuckling softly Plo gave her a gentle nudge, sending her towards her clan which was playing with a small ball in another corner of the courtyard.

"What advice do you seek my friend?" Qui-Gon slumped onto the bench.

"It...it is Analise. I've told you about the nightmares?" Plo nodded. "They've gotten worse. She refuses to tell me what they are. I seem to be a central figure though or her father. Sometimes she will call out for Da and in her head will be images of her father on Earth or me. Analise doesn't want me to go away. She doesn't want to be apart from me. I...I haven't told Obi-Wan or the Council, but I've even been thinking about delaying my trip."

"This trip cannot be delayed Qui-Gon. Shimi Skywalker may hold important information about the twins, about Analise that we need to know. Like why she was raised on a planet so far away in the Unknown Regions we are nothing but stories. You also need her consent to seek guardianship of the twins even though she is a slave. Legally she is still their mother and her consent would help should you seek to adopt...

"Adopt them! Who said anything about adoption? Guardianship is one thing. That is pushing the Code. Outright adoption would break it. Not even Yoda would agree to that."

"Even if would add a layer of protection to them? Even if it was the Will of the Force my friend?" Plo studied the younglings, his Ahsoka among them. "Our Creche is small and is growing smaller every year, every month, every day Qui-Gon."

"I know. It is worrying."

"Few children are being found. Fewer families are willing to part with them anymore. Perhaps if we followed the old ways and allowed families..." Qui-Gon nodded. There was no need for Plo to finish his thoughts. Qui-Gon himself, a strong user of the Living Force had often thought them since being Knighted.

"The other option I have been thinking about is taking Analise with me..." Plo held up a hand.

"You cannot take her and you know this my friend. The Bond between Anakin and Analise is still not settled enough to allow them to be apart for very long or over great distances. Such a trip would be devastating to them. Also what if Shimi decides to keep Analise? She might see her and declare that we have one child, she should have the other."

Qui-Gon gave the Kel Dor a look. "Shimi was too good of a woman when we meet. Even though it went against all her instincts as a mother, she was willing to let her son take part in a dangerous even deadly race to help a group of strangers. I doubt that she will even think about taking Analise away from us if she knew what sort of effect it would have the twins."

"True, but you know that you cannot take her." The tall human male slumped.

"I know...I know. My issue is that I do not know how to talk to her. I need Analise to know that I will not be leaving her. She will see me again." Qui-Gon looked up to Plo with an almost helpless look on his face. "What do I do?"

"You already know what to do Qui-Gon." His friend shot him a look and Plo spread his hands. "From what little your Analise has told us, she was raised mainly by her father, her Da. Her life with him was loving, stable, and safe. But then he died and her life became rocky, hard. She was abused, hurt. Now she is here." He waved a hand to indict the area they were in. "In a place she thought was just pretend to learn that she was not her father's true daughter, that she has a twin brother, and they have a destiny that will change the galaxy for good or bad. Analise spends time with you. She stays with you. You care for her, hold her when she cries, rock her to sleep, soothe away her nightmares, raise her. You have became the rock, the stable piece in her life. You have become her new Da."

"Why doesn't she just admit to it Plo? I would accept her with open arms. Anakin sees me as a father. Obi-Wan too to a certain extent. We do not hide those feelings. Why does Analise hide her's?"

"Only one you can find the answer my friend." Plo's gaze went to the younglings, to his 'Soka. "You must talk to her. Ask her about her father, how he died. I believe the key to her fear of you leaving on the trip rests there." He rose, Qui-Gon following. "Put to rest this fear and go to see Shimi with a clear mind Qui-Gon. When you return then you can focus on what remains."

"Thank you my friend...my brother." They clasped each other's wrists in affection. Qui-Gon then turned and headed back inside to the Archives. Plo turned and made his way to the younglings. Ahsoka smiled brightly and jumped into his open arms.

He prayed to the Force that Qui-Gon and Analise would be able to strengthen their Bond. That maybe one day all Jedi could get the chance to experience the unconditional love between parent and child.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you again MermaidOdair:)Thank you to Dyenya for your review:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

Obi-Wan's voice was soft, but he brought the story alive. The twins were listening intently as he read a tale that Jedi younglings often heard in the Creche about a youngling, the smallest in her clan who was often teased and felt that she couldn't use the Force or be a great Jedi.

Anakin wasn't even pretending to do his classwork. The stylus lay by the forgotten datapad. His head was propped in his hands, elbows on the table. Analise shyly leaned against Obi-Wan as she sat next to him. Her eyes followed the words on the datapad as Obi-Wan spoke them.

He watched for a moment. It was so peaceful. So homey. So right. He was loathe to interrupt it. To end it. Such scenes he knew would be rare in the future. Analise had spoken of a war that could not be stopped, a war that would come and push the Jedi to their limits.

He had to do it though. He and Analise needed to talk. She needed to know, to understand that they would never leave her. That he would never leave her.

But he could wait for the story to be finished.

"Even though she was still the smallest in her Clan, she knew it did not matter because she was big in spirit. For she knew that even though she was the smallest, she could do anything the bigger younglings could do. With the Force, all things were possible if she remained true to the Light."

"That's just like what Master Yoda says. Judge me by my size do you? Size matters not." Analise leaned over to tap lightly at the datapad screen wanting to see what other stories there might be. He was pleased to see that she didn't look as tired or as pale as before.

"Well said Analise and very true. Master Yoda says many wise things that you would do well to listen and follow." Three heads jerked up at the voice.

"Does whacking you with his stick count as part of his wisdom Master Qui-Gon?" Anakin asked impishly. Qui-Gon gave him a mock glare.

"It helps the wisdom stick Anakin or you would forget it quickly. You should know that."

"Yes sir."

"Analise I need you to come with me. We're going to have a little chat in the gardens."

"Yes Master Jinn." Analise obediently hopped off of the large chair she and Obi-Wan were sitting on. "But I haven't finished my lessons for the day."

"It's alright Analise." Obi-Wan said. "I'll grant a reprieve and we can continue your history lesson later. I think you've earned a break from lessons for a day or two."

"Does that mean I get a break too?" Anakin was already set to pack up his work. He liked his classes about warfare and technology and flying, but not anything else.

"What do you think?" The boy slumped back down in his seat.

"No...but can I at least go with Ana and Master Jinn?" Even Analise looked a little bit hopeful that Anakin could come with them. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to like whatever it was that Qui-Gon wanted to talk with her about.

Qui-Gon shook his head as Analise gathered her book, datapad, and stylus. "Not this time Ani. This is a private talk between Ana and myself."

"Yes Master Qui-Gon."

 _I hope you make a breakthrough Master._

 _So do I Obi-Wan, so do I._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Instead of the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Qui-Gon took Analise to one of the smaller, quieter gardens. It was the perfect place to have a private conversation. He also hoped it would soothe Analise and encourage her to open up.

There was a small pond in the center of the garden. Qui-Gon took a seat near the edge and gestured for Analise to do the same. She tilted her head, a common habit for when she wondering about something. After a moment she shrugged and took a seat. Her curiosity turned to shock as Qui-Gon slipped off his boots and socks, rolled up his pants then stuck his bare feet in the pond.

"I won't tell if you won't tell" he whispered to her with a sly wink. Giggling softly, Analise copied his actions.

"It's warm." She kicked her feet a little, splashing.

"It's heated."

'Please Force, help me find the words. Help me bring a little peace and comfort to your daughter. Let this be but the first step in showing Analise that we care for her, that I care for her. That we can be a family.'

A soft touch. A wellspring of confidence. There was to be no dancing around the subject. He would have to be direct.

"Analise tell me about your father."

The kicking stopped. Wet feet were pulled from the water as knees were drawn up to her chest and arms wrapped around them. Head came down. Qui-Gon knew what this was. It was Analise's way to hide herself. A way to block out the world around her.

"There's not much to tell" she said in her whisper-soft voice. The one she used when she didn't want to talk. "He use to tell me all the time that I was his whole world. He was mine."

"What did you two do together?"

"Everything. We went on trips to zoos, to parks, to museums, to concerts. Da worked from home because he didn't like to leave me alone even though we had a great housekeeper. Sometimes though he would have to go away, on business trips and I couldn't go with him..." Analise stared blankly out over the water. "Da didn't enroll me in school. I had a tutor that came to our house."

"Why not?" Qui-Gon kept his voice soft, gently pumping calmness into her through their Bond.

"Da was afraid I could run into Saul. Our town was so small that the school was just one big compound."

"Analise, did you ever go out with other younglings?"

"Yes. I had friends in dance class, but after Da...after I went to live with Mother and Saul I had to work so hard on my dancing and singing and acting that I stopped being able to see them."

"How did your father die?" Her grip on her legs tightened. It was clear she did not want to talk about it. He needed her to. "Analise you need to tell me."

"He went away...on a business trip. I had lessons so I couldn't go as usual." She buried her head in her knees, her voice becoming muffled. "He always said he was coming back."

"He didn't." It wasn't a question. Analise lifted her head and tilted it back to keep her tears from spilling out.

"It was my fault. I had gotten sick so Da was rushing back. It was late, raining. A drunk driver went into Da's lane and hit him head-on. He never had a chance."

Qui-Gon couldn't take it anymore. It didn't seem right that Analise, his Ana to be so full of sadness. She was the Moon, meant to be shinning bright and bringing light to others. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap and rocking her back and forth. This time he would be the light for her. "It wasn't your fault Analise. He clearly loved you."

"But why? Mother and Saul and the Dark Man all say it's my fault. I'm going to destroy everything!" For the first time since her father's death Analise was letting herself go. It felt good to cry, to let all the tears out.

"Your nightmares." Analise nodded.

"I'm tied up on an altar. The Temple burns. The Dark Man wants to kill me because that way the Darkness wins. Sometimes you and Obi-Wan and Anakin are there. Mother and Saul kill you and Obi-Wan. The Dark Man knocks Anakin away. Makes him watch as he kills me" Qui-Gon's grip tightened. "Sometimes Da is there and he tries to save me. Mother and Saul attack him. When they do Da turns into..."

Qui-Gon felt that he knew the answer. "Who does he turn into my Ana?"

"Sometimes Da turns into you. I scream, but I don't say your name. I still say Da." She buries her face in his chest to hide her red cheeks.

"Why do you call me Da?"

"Because you remind me so much of him Master Jinn. You take care of me just like he did and you spend lots of time with me. You're kind and wise and brave. I told you how I can see Bonds as colored threads?" He nodded. "The threads in the Bond I had with Da were green and sliver. Green for him, sliver for me." She peeked up shyly. "The same colors as my Bond with you. Green like your lightsaber for you and sliver for me."

He couldn't believe it. The Force was practically screaming it at him. What other proof did he need?

"You see me as a father? As a Da?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I see you as my daughter. Much like I see Anakin and Obi-Wan as sons."

"Why?" Analise rubbed her face over his chest. She liked his heartbeat, the smell of tea and incense. It was peaceful like coming home. In Qui-Gon's arms she felt safe and protected and loved. Just like with her first Da. "Jedi aren't suppose to have attachments and family is an attachment."

"Now I know you don't believe that." He gently tugged a strand of hair that had fallen from her ponytail. "The Force has brought us together. It is the Will of the Force that we be a family."

"I like that."

"Ana look at me." Slowly sky-blue eyes meet blue-grey. "Is the reason you don't want me going away on this trip is because you are scared that I might die?" A slow nod. "Listen to me carefully. I will never leave you. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and I will never willingly leave you. No matter where we are, no matter how far apart we will always be together."

"What about if you die?"

"What does it say about death in your book Analise?"

"There is no death. There is the Force" she recited the belief.

"There you go. When we die, we join the Force. If any of us die, we will find our way back to you through the Force. We will protect you and help you."

Analise nodded again and shyly snuggled close to Qui-Gon.

"I know it's too soon Ana, but I hope one day you will call me Da."

"How will I know when I'm ready?"

"You'll know my Ana. You'll know."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll be back as soon as I can." It was early morning. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and the twins were in the Temple hanger, standing before the ship Qui-Gon was to take to Tatooine. "You'll be able to reach me anytime you wish. If I don't answer you can leave me a message."

"Even if we want to tell you hello everyday?"

"Yes Ani, even if it is just to say hello everyday." Qui-Gon chuckled.

"We'll miss you Master Jinn." Analise was doing her best to be very brave.

"I will miss you too Ana. All of you." He bent down in front of the twins. "Keep a close eye on Obi-Wan for me you two. Keep him out of trouble." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Watch out for Analise Anakin. Che told me that if she feels that Analise is all healed, she can start going to class with you. Analise listen to Obi-Wan and Anakin and Master Plo. Do not leave the Temple unless an adult goes with you."

"Yes Master Qui-Gon."

"Yes Master Jinn."

"Don't worry Master. I'll keep the twins out of trouble. I'll make sure they don't do..."

"The things you did when you were their age my Obi-Wan." The Knight made a face as the Master chuckled.

Qui-Gon hugged the twins who hugged him back in return. Analise clung tightly to him even as Anakin let go. "Remember what I said my Ana. I will never leave you."

"Yes Master Jinn." He rose and clasped hands with Obi-Wan.

"Don't worry Master. I'll keep a close eye on Analise, on both of them."

"I trust you my Obi-Wan." He glanced at the ship. "It's time for me to go."

Anakin whispered into Analise's ear then gently poked her. "May the Force be with you Master Jinn." She smiled shyly. Qui-Gon couldn't help it. He hugged Analise and Anakin one last time.

"May the Force be with all three of you."

Oh how he wished that he could take all three of his children with him.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Che's leeku twitched a little as she input the results of Analise's latest checkup into the datapad she held in her hands. The blue-skinned Twi'Blek was doing her very best to ignore the intense pleading from a matching pair of sky-blue eyes.

Obi-Wan was doing his best not to laugh at the poor Healer. He had bee quick to learn that Anakin or Analise on their own doing their best sad-aak-puppy eyes were bad enough and hard to resist. Both of them, together doing it at the same time...well Kit had put best the night before at Dex's where they had gone for late-meal the night before to try and cheer Analise up a little after saying goodbye to Qui-Gon.

"Even Master Windu would surrender and give them anything they wanted if they looked at him with those eyes!" was what the Nautolan Jedi had whispered to Obi-Wan. Kit had given into the pleading eyes and gotten the twins each their own large blue-milk shake even after Obi-Wan had said no. The Knight was convinced that Analise wouldn't have gone in with the eyes in Anakin hadn't done them first.

It had been nice to see Analise being a little more happier and carefee though. Qui-Gon being away was tough for the Earthling. She already been having a rough time on Earth only to be brought to their galaxy by the Force, a galaxy that to her had always been just a story. Then she had already been all-but dragger through a compacter...Anakin might be her twin, but Qui-Gon gave her a sense of stablity and place to go when she wanted paternal affection and protection. Even if she couldn't fully admit it.

So if the price to pay for Analise's smile was allowing someone he considered his best friend, his brother ignore an order and pump the twins up full of uneeded surger; he was fine with that.

He knew why they twins had turned on the charm now. They wanted the all-clear for Analise so she could start lessons on fighting, her physical training. Finally Anakin could not hold it in.

"Well? Is Ana all better?" He ducked his head and winced a little as Obi-Wan shot him a stern look along with repermanding tap on their Bond. "Sorry Healer Che. I didn't mean to be rude." Analise eyed Anakin worridly. She didn't like it when he got in trouble. Leaning aganist him she whispered in his ear. Anakin frowned.

"What did she say? Che asked. Analise rarely spoke in front of her. It was hard enough getting her to speak in front of Council Members.

"Ana says she is sorry because she is the reason I got in trouble. Which isn't true. I was rude and it's my own fault, not Ana's." The look Analise gave her twin made it clear that she did not agree at all with that comment.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. Anakin very, very rarely took responsiblity for anything. It wasn't just that he was a nearly a teen. It was just Anakin. It seemed that Analise was forcing Anakin to mature, at least a little bit.

"I have been wondering Analise, why you don't like to speak in front of me?" Che looked up from the datapad. Analise ducked her head, leaning even more aganist Anakin. "Don't you like me?" the Healer asked in a teasing tone. She was more known for her stern, no-nonesense attitude, but with Analise she was softer.

"Yes Healer Che. You're very nice and a wonderful doctor...I mean Healer." She blushed at her slip. On Earth there had thousands of doctors, not Healers. She still had to get use to the way things were done here. "I'm still nervous about coming here. When I got hurt Mother never took me to the doctor's while I was living with her and Saul. Besides I might have missed my dance lessons."

As usual Analise's almost casual and off-hand refrence about the treatment she had recieved at the hands of her mother and brother set the older Jedi on edge. Anakin simply grabbed Analise's hand and squeezed while feeling their Bond with love and affection to remind her that she was with them now.

Che shook her head. As she had gotton to know the Earthling as she came in for her treatment and check-ups, the Healer had found it hard to believe that anyone would want to hurt Analise. She was just so good and sweet and gentle.

"If you are anything like your brother or his Master or Qui-Gon then you will be in and out of here so much that you'll quickly grow used to it" she teased gently. "We might even have to set aside a room just for the four of you." Obi-Wan and Anakin both shot the Healer looks while Analise bit her lower lip a little.

"I don't think Master Jinn would like it if he knew you were talking about him like that."

"Then we just won't tell him."

"Isn't that a lie?"

"From a certian point of view." Analise giggled a little bit. "Now I have some good news for you Analise." She sat up straighter and still.

"I am giving you the all-clear. No more casts, no more check-ups. You are all good." Che quickly held up a hand to stall any cheers that the twins might let loose with. "That doesn't mean you can't go all out though."

"You mean I can't start training today alongside Ani and Obi-Wan?"

"I would like you to wait a day or two" the Healer sighed as both twins slumped a little, disapointed at her words, "But since you did not complain and were very good over the course of your treatment, I will allow you to start today." At that the twins did let out cheers.

Che turned to Obi-Wan. "I'm letting Analise start training today, but I still want her to take easy. That means starting her out on the basics and making her take breaks if she gets tired. I'll send you more detailed instructions later."

"Thank you Healer Che."

"Don't thank me. Now you have two little imps until Qui-Gon returns from his trip."

"Blast!" Obi-Wan exclaimed in mock outrage. "I knew that there was a reason why he wanted to go away." Che chuckled.

"When is Analise's first lesson?"

"Today after mid-meal. I'll set Anakin to work on his katas and Analise on some basics then take turns helping them. Why?"

"Don't be surprised if a certian green troll shows up." Che started to turn so that she could get Analise all ready to go. "He's been asking when Analise will start her physical training and I told him I would let him know."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Che had been right. Obi-Wan was halfway through doing a series of warm-up streches with the twins when the small, green, and troll-like Grandmaster of the Jedi Order strolled into the small salle that the Knight had claimed for their training. His stick tapped quietly on as he found a seat on the bench that had been pushed up aganist one of the walls.

The three paused in their warm-ups and bowed in greeting. Yoda nodded and chuckled softly as Analise slowly moved to be behind Anakin and Obi-Wan. She knew that Master Yoda wasn't bad. He was very nice and wise and even a little bit impish at times...but he was still the Grandmaster. In the end he could have final say over whether or not she would start her training to be a Jedi or simply just leave at the Temple.

Yoda could sense the nervousness. He did not mean to set Analise on edge, but he was drawn to the girl. Her light shinned so brightly that it was hard to ignore for those like him who touched the Force deeply on an almost daily basis. Together she and Anakin were bright flames, drawing both those with good and evil in their hearts.

"Interrupt you I do not mean. Continue with lesson you should."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan finished out the warm-ups. "Anakin I want you to work on the Dancing Leaves kata. You're getting better, but I think you could work on being a little bit more fluid. While you do that I'm going to walk Analise through some basic moves. That way you'll be ready to start doing katas like Anakin."

Analise's face lit up at the thought of doing katas one day. "Yes Master Kenobi."

"Yes Master." Anakin powered up his training saber and started to slowly go through the kata. Each time he would repeat it, he would pick up a little bit more speed.

"Now make a fist Ana. Don't tuck your thumb under. There you go. Thrust your arm out straight." Analise slowly and hestintly thrust her arm out, hand in a fist. She blushed. Obi-Wan chuckled. "You'll get better the more you practice Analise."

"But why am I making a fist?" She pulled her arm back, confused.

"You won't just be learning katas and maybe how to use a lightsaber. You'll also learn empty-handed combat."

"Oh like karate or tae-kwan-do." She tried thrusting out her other arm.

"Huh?"

"Karate and tae-kwan-do are two types of martial arts or fighting. Lots of people on Earth practice martial arts so that they can defend themselves or others." She stopped her punches. "But violence should only be used as a last resort right?"

"Very good youngling. Right you are. First choice violence should never be."

"Master Yoda is right Analise. As Jedi we want to use peaceful methods first."

"Yes Master Kenobi."

"Let's continue. We'll work on blocking next." Analise closely copied Obi-Wan's movements and listened to his instructions. Yoda watching made her nervous, but she forced herself to focus. It was no different from dance or singing or acting practice when producers or casting agents were invited to come and watch her.

Analise's punches got stronger, her blocks quicker. Obi-Wan knew he shouldn't be, but he felt proud of how quickly Analise seemed to be picking up the moves. He paused and studied her. Analise was breathing harder and her skin was flushed. He rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Go and take a break Ana. I need to work with Ani for a little bit."

"But I haven't been working that long" she protested.

"Remember what Healer Che said? You need to take it easy for the first couple of days. Go rest or no lesson tomorrow."

"Yes Master Kenobi." Yoda chuckled.

"Come youngling, sit by me." She squeaked and nodded.

"Yes Master Yoda." She ducked her head down and nearly skipped over to the bench to make sure that she did not keep Yoda waiting. The Master chuckled again as she sat. Her feet barely touched the ground.

"Short like me you are. Judged by your size you have been I believe."

"Sometimes Master, but you always say that you should not judge someone by their size right? Being smaller can be a good thing."

"Good, good. Glad I am to see that you at least listen and learn to what I have to say." He tapped his gimer stick. "Need to use this I sense I will not. Different for your brother, his Master, and Qui-Gon."

"Do you have to use your stick a lot Master?"

"Plenty of times has Qui-Gon or your brother felt my stick. Obi-Wan wise enough to learn and remember after one whack."

Analise giggled, her eyes going to Anakin and Obi-Wan. Together Master and Padawan were performing the Dancing Leaves kata in unsion. It was so pretty, peacful. Yet Analise knew that sich a peaceful...dance was just a practice. A way to ingrain the moves that may save your life in a real battle.

Their lightsabers danced and sang as they were thrust and twriled, brought up for blocks, turned off then turned back on.

Analise couldn't help it. She did it without thinking. She was so engrossed in watching Anakin and Obi-Wan repeat the kata that she didn't realize that that she had begun to copy them with her feet.

Yoda noticed though. He had heard the very quiet tapping of feet and looked down. Analise was moving her feet, sliding them back and forth and around into the same postions as Obi-Wan and Anakin. His ears twitched. Interesting. This was intersting.

"Stop." His voice rang through the salle. Obi-Wan and Anakin paused. "Analise, join Anakin. Do Dancing Leaves with him." She looked up startled.

"But I don't know how to do it Master."

"Believe that I do not. Now go." He thumped his stick on the floor, chuckling when Analise jumped up and almost ran to take Obi-Wan's place next to Anakin.

"What are you thinking Master?" Obi-Wan asked as he took a seat by Yoda.

"Talanted Analise is. Quick her mind. Fast learned she is. How fast, I wish to see." Obi-Wan nodded.

"You may begin" he told the twins. "Just once through. Analise do the best you can."

"Yes Master."

"Yes Master Kenobi."

It was clear that Analise was not as confident as Anakin when it came to performing a kata. At first she focused so hard on doing exactly what Anakin was doing that it appeared clusmy and slapped together.

"Focus not on your brother" Yoda called to her. "Focus on the Force, let it guide you through the kata."

Analise took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The Force. She had been told that it was with her and had always been with her, even when she had lived on Earth and been unable to fully touch it. Now that she was here, Analise could touch it. Sometimes she was scared when she touched it. It felt alive and warm.

'Please Force...help me be more like Anakin and be more confident. Help me prove that I can be a Jedi.' A spark. There. Deep inside her.

Slowly Analise could feel confidence building inside her. She relaxed into the Force, letting it direct her movements. She could feel Anakin's moves. She didn't need to see them. The Force told her where she needed to be in relation to her brother. Where there were steps that Analise did not know, she filled them with dance moves she had been taught and seemed like they could belong in the Dancing Leaves kata. After all it had dancing in its name.

Obi-Wan and Yoda watched. Anakin's Dancing Leaves kata was powerful and strong. It foretold the day he would be a strong warrior, unafraid as he rushed into battle, and doing what needed to be done to protect those around him. Analise's Dancing Leaves kata was powerful and gentle. It foretold the day she would be a strong warrior, one who would be unafraid to stop and help the fallen and wounded, doing all she could to protect those around her.

Analise drew Anakin with her into a connection with the Force. The twins moved as one at times and apart at others. They covered each other's weak points. As they neared the finish Anakin was slightly in front of Analise, protector and leader. Analise was behind protecting his back and watching out for him.

"Amazing" Obi-Wan's whisper was awed.

"Indeed. Two halves they are. Together they are whole."

The twins came to finish. Both were panting softly and a haze seemed to lift from their eyes as the connection to the Force faded. Obi-Wan stood.

"Very good you too. You are a quick learner Analise."

"The katas remind me of different dances and I am...I was a dancer."

"Hmmm..." Yoda rested his hands on top of his gimer stick, deep in thought.

"I think that is enough for today. Go clean up you two and we'll head to the Archives for lessons and classwork." Anakin groaned while Analise brightened. She liked it when Obi-Wan was teaching her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Wizard Ana! That's an Idoit's Array!"

"What does that mean?"

"You win!"

"Oh." Obi-Wan chuckled. The twins sat on his couch facing each other with Sabbac cards in hand. It might bother him that Anakin knew how to play Sabbac, but it was keeping Analise entertained and her mind off of Qui-Gon.

He had to admit it felt nice as he sat back on his chair, a holobook on his lap. Obi-Wan did wish that his former Master was there.

A familer Force presance surged up outside the door to his and Anakin's quarters just as the charm went off. The twins looked up from the cards as Obi-Wan stood.

"Who is it Master?"

"It's Master Yoda." He plamed the panel and the door slide open. "Master Yoda we weren't expecting you" Obi-Wan bowed in greeting. The twins left their cards and stood, bowing. "Was there something you needed?"

"A gift have I for Analise."

"A gift?" Yoda nodded. With a gentle nudge, Analise apporched the Grandmaster and knelt on the floor so that they were closer in height.

Yoda reached into his sleeve and drew out a smooth metal cylinder of shiny sliver. It was plain, simple with a button on the side. It didn't take Analise long to figure out what it was. After all Anakin had one exactly liked it.

"It's a training saber!" Her voice was awed and just above a whisper. Her fingers shook a little as she reached out and touched it. "Are you sure Master Yoda? I'm not even officaly a Jedi Youngling."

He whacked her gently across her knees. "Sure am I? What question is that?"

"Does this mean the Council will accept her into the Order?" Obi-Wan asked as Analise took the saber with gentle hands. Yoda shook his head.

"Decided the Council has yet to do. Feel I do that need a lightsaber Analise will. Trained she will be whether a Jedi she will be or not."

"But only Jedi can weild a lightsaber Master." Analise ran her fingers over the hilt as if memorzing every little detail.

"Jedi in heart you are Analise. This I know." Slowly the girl stood. "Someone you should tell there is hmmm?"

"Yes. Please Master Kenobi, may we send Master Jinn a message?" She hugged the training saber a little to herself. "I want to tell him."

"I don't see why not? We'll do it first thing after morning-meal."


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thanks for the reviews!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

'At least this time the ship doesn't have to be set down on the outskirts' Qui-Gon carefully set the ship down in the hanger bay that the Temple had reserved for him. There was a soft thumping sound as it made touch-down. He sighed. If it wasn't so important that his plan be kept as low-key as possible, he wouldn't have minded having at least another Jedi or Obi-Wan and the twins with him. He didn't like flying cross the galaxy by himself.

'How you have changed old man' he teased himself. 'Was it really so long ago when you preferred taking on missions to all the outer corners of the Republic yourself by yourself?'

Qui-Gon could picture it in his head. He and Obi-Wan taking turns at the controls. Anakin running all over the ship, getting into panels and wires that he shouldn't be. Analise right behind Anakin, chewing on her lip nervously as Anakin attempted to find sneaky ways to upgrade the ship. When that entertainment had been exhausted the two imps would make their way up to the cockpit where Anakin would proceed to question Obi-Wan to about whether or not he could fly the ship and what all the controls did. Analise would lean shyly against his chair most likely in awe as they speed through hyperspace.

Qui-Gon couldn't wait for the day that Analise could go with him for the first time on a mission. He wanted to show her all of the galaxy that he could.

It was time. He needed to see Shimi. Qui-Gon stood and threw on the same worn, threadbare poncho he had on his last visit to Tatooine. The visit that had started to change everything for the Order. His lightsaber as always at his side, hidden by the poncho.

He took the time to gather up a datapad and a couple of image-casters. One would not be coming back with him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shimi Skywalker's eyes drifted to the small room that had once belonged to her son. It had been so filled with machine parts scavenged from junkyards around Mos Espa. Watto their owner had scoffed as the boy asked for parts that were worth nothing and he could not get to work, but he had always allowed the child to take what he wanted as long as he worked hard the next day.

Her Ani...she missed him so much. He brought laughter and light into her life. He was so smart and quick. He was always willing to give up what he had to help others. A trait that lead to his freedom. To his destiny.

She sighed and turned her attention back to the readouts she was going over on some used parts. Watto had yet to recoup his losses from the Boonta Eve Podrace almost three years ago and Shimi was doing her best to help him. She may be a slave and Watto her owner, but he was far better than past owners. A shiver went through the woman as she thought of being pregnant with Ani and...of being pregnant and what had nearly happened.

It had broken her heart, left a hole in it. The only saving grace for Shimi was that knowledge that she had not been a slave, not grown up without her freedom.

"Just a moment!" The door chime went off and she wiped her hands as she stood. She was not expecting anyone. Watto would have sent Kister or another one of the slave kids with a message if he needed her and her fellow slave neighbors would all be hard at work. She pressed the panel to let the door slide open. "May I help...you!"

"Hello Shimi"

"Master Jinn...I don't understand...please, please come in."

"Thank and Qui-Gon please." Shimi quickly took to the tall Jedi to the kitchen table. She had never thought she would ever see him again after he came and took Ani away from him for a better life. A life serving and defending the galaxy. "I can't stay for long."

"I understand." Shimi poured them each a glass of water. "What is it that you need? Has something happened to Ani? Is he alright?" Qui-Gon nodded his thanks and pulled out his image-caster.

"Something has happened. Ani is fine. I have some questions I need to ask you. First though I want to show you something." He thumbed the caster on and a flicker blue holo started to play.

Shimi's heart thumped madly in her chest as a pair of young bright and smiling younglings appeared. Both wore similar outfits of Jedi Padawans though only one bore the braid of a Learner. The boy was bouncing, his eyes dancing with an impish and loving light. The girl by his side, so similar looking was no less-full of excitement and joy, but was more subdued.

 _"Master Qui-Gon you won't believe what happened last night after late-meal! Well all of yesterday actually. Come on Ana you tell him."_

Shimi's heart thumped even more madly as Anakin gently pushed the girl forward. Ana...he had called her Ana. The name of the girl he use to see in his dreams. A name, a nickname that meant so much to her.

 _"Healer Che cleared me for physical training Master Jinn"_ her voice was soft and gentle, shy. _"While Master Kenobi was teaching us, Master Yoda came to watch. I was so nervous..."_

 _"But Ana was doing such a good job. She learns really fast."_

 _"Anakin..."_ a cultured voice Shimi did not recognize came over the caster. _"You shouldn't interrupt Analise."_ She thought her heart would stop.

'Analise.'

 _"Sorry Master Kenobi. Anyway Master Yoda had Ana do the Dancing Leaves kata with me. She did really well Master Qui-Gon. Really, really well. So last night Master Yoda...you tell him Ana."_

 _"Master Yoda gave me a training saber just like Ani's Master Jinn."_ Analise held up the saber. There was no hiding how bright and big and proud her smile was. _"Even though the Council hasn't decided whether or not I can officially join the Order, Master Yoda says I should still learn how to use a lightsaber. I'm nervous, but I hope I can be almost as good as you one day Master Jinn. Are you safe? How is your trip coming along? I miss you a lot. So does Ani and Master Kenobi. Please come hom...I mean back soon."_

The message ended and Qui-Gon turned off the caster. His eyes studied Shimi was sitting stone-still, tears lightly running down her face. He knew. Knew by her reaction that Shimi had recognized Analise.

"You know the girl who was with Ani don't you?" Her eyes lowered themselves to the table and Qui-Gon's own heart thumped. He knew the habit well know because Analise often did it. Hiding her eyes, curling in on herself all forms of defense or hiding away. Of not wanting the world to see you as weak.

"How could I not know my own child Qui-Gon? How could I not recognize someone who has haunted my dreams since her birth?" He took a sip of water and leaned back in his chair.

"You never mentioned a second child, a twin. Yet the DNA tests do not lie and they were run multiple times. Analise is your biological daughter and Anakin's twin sister." He drummed his fingers on the table. "Why keep her a secret? Why not tell me, tell Anakin about her?"

"The danger." Shimi lifted her eyes. "She was in so much danger." She pushed back from the table and stood.

"I had always wanted children Qui-Gon. Always wanted a family, but Gardulla was picky about letting her slaves have children and I...I did not want my children to be born slaves. to spend their lives being brought and sold. Old before their time. My refusal to be bedded by anyone made Gardulla happy. I was a favorite."

"Then it happened. I became pregnant without being bedded by any male. Gardulla was confused, even angry. Her anger faded thankfully. Then I found out...I was having twins. I knew that one was a boy and the other a girl. Gardulla was thrilled. Twins could bring in a good deal to the right buyer."

"What about you Shimi?" She looked to the Jedi. "You were pregnant by the Force. Weren't you scared?"

"At first, but then the twins took shape in me. They soothed me, comforted me. I was looking forward to having a strong son and sweet daughter. Gardulla teased me because I had the names picked out. Anakin and Analise, my Ani and Ana." Her face fell and she turned to the window. What Shimi told him next made him cold.

"A man came one day. A cold, cruel man. Slaves he bought never lasted long. When he heard I was pregnant and with twins, he expressed interest in buying Ana. He needed a young female human and the younger the better. He was willing to pay any price, triple if Gardulla brought her to him right after the birth."

"I'll never know why, but Gardulla refused. No baby slave of hers was able to be purchased until they were weaned. The man thought it over then agreed. He would be back and purchase Ana when she was weaned. I was heartbroken. My children would be slaves and I would be loosing my daughter before she could even remember me."

"Then I went into labor." Shimi took a deep breath. "The second sun was setting, the first moon rising. Anakin came so fast that I didn't even notice the pain. Analise was right behind him...but the cord was around her neck. The midwife got it off and got her breathing, but told me I should hold her close. She didn't think Analise would make it. That night..." Shimi's eyes closed as she thought back to that night and told Qui-Gon.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shimi knelt on the ground and stared lovingly at the two small bundles wiggling in the crib. The cloths wrapped around them were rough and worn from those who had used them before, but it mattered not. The cloths were not important. The babies, her miracle twins were.

Tiny Analise whimpered. Tiny, fragile Analise. Shimi lifted her up before she could disturb her brother Anakin. Shimi stood and rocked the infant, cooing to her even as tears welled up in her eyes.

The midwife did not think her daughter would live and even if she did, Gardulla had already promised a strange man that as soon as Analise was weaned she would sell the child to him.

"My poor baby girl" Shimi ran a hand over the small face. "I have just been given you and I will loose you."

"For her to live Shimi Skywalker, you must indeed loose her." A bright flash accompanied the musical voice. Shimi ducked, covering Analise. When she dared to look, a tall human woman stood before her. She wore simple blue robes, her hair was loose and a rich gold color. Her eyes sliver.

"Who are you?" the fearful mother demanded.

"Do not fear Shimi. I am here to save both your children." The woman held up a hand. "They have a great destiny and the Republic, the galaxy will have need of them. But as they are blessed by the Light, by their parent the Force; the Dark will seek them out. They will want to control your son and destroy your daughter. To keep them safe and hidden until the right time, your daughter must be taken far, far away from here."

"I must give up my baby now?"

"Yes Shimi. I know your pain, but Analise is not safe. Know that where I take her she will grow up safe and free. One day she will return to her brother's side."

Shimi wanted to scream. How could she give up her daughter even if it meant that she would live? How could she tear apart her twins? She didn't want to, couldn't...

Tears pouring down her face Shimi pressed kiss after kiss to her daughter's face. She memorized every inch, counted all her fingers and toes. "Know I love you so much my Analise. So very, very much." She held the tiny infant out to the woman.

"Fear not Shimi. All will be well." A bright flash. The woman and Analise were gone. Shimi went to the crib. Anakin was crying, his twin gone. She scooped him and held him close.

'Be well my Analise. Be well.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"When the midwife came in I told her Analise had died in the night. That I had buried her myself in the sands. Gardulla was upset at the loss of profit, but said nothing."

"Why did you not tell Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I was worried he might be mad, hate me. I had given in and let his twin be taken then told everyone she was dead." She returned to the table, wrapping her hands around her glass. "When Ani started having dreams about a twin sister named Ana, my heart rose and fell. I could not understand them. I told him they were just dreams, but I knew deep down they weren't."

"Ana was having similar dreams. She was taken to a planet far in the Unknown Regions where this galaxy is but a myth. She returned only recently, coming to the Temple. She is well Shimi. Everyone at the Temple that Ana has come into contact with adore her. She is so good and kind and gentle."

Shimi smiled. "My heart is glad...but why are you here Qui-Gon? It cannot be just to ask me about Analise." Qui-Gon drew out the datapad and stylus, sliding them across to Shimi.

"The Council, Master Yoda have asked me to seek legal guardianship of Ana and Ani in case they decide not to officially allow Ana to train."

"They would say no?" Shimi took the datapad, reading it.

"The main worry seems to be not just her age, but whether she can catch up to the level of Padawans her own age. If she isn't officially accepted she can be trained at her own pace with no pressure." He sighed. "The worry though is that when those who dislike the Jedi learn that we have a child at the Temple we are not training, they will demand that we turn her over to the proper authorities. If I or another Jedi had guardianship and not the Temple, they would not be able to force our hand."

"And by filing for guardianship of Ani who is part of the Order it adds another layer to your case."

"Yes. Separating the twins would do harm to them physically, emotionally, and mentally. Especially as their Bond right now is still unsettled."

She didn't stop to think. Shimi took the stylus and entered her name on the form Qui-Gon had brought to her. "Anakin needs Analise. She needs him." She gave the datapad back to Qui-Gon who drank the last of his water. "Take care of them for me please."

"I will. I already see them as my own."

"And they adore you." She smiled remembering the message Qui-Gon had shown her.

"I must go. Ana was not happy about this trip so soon after her arrival." He took out another caster and gave it to her. "I managed to take a few holos of the twins. Since you cannot contact them and they you, I want you to have this."

Shimi covered her mouth, eyes sparkling with tears. Qui-Gon stood. "I'll show myself out. May the Force be with you Shimi Skywalker."

She sat, still as the Jedi Master left. The door closed. In the quiet coolness of her small home Shimi turned on the caster and smiled at the bright faces smiling back at her.


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thanks for the reviews and new followers:) To ArbiterAmari ; Shimi will be seen again in a couple of future stories, but not for a while. I didn't even plan on Shimi being in Analise of Earth, but I thought that it made sense that Qui-Gon would want to talk to her if DNA tests were saying Analise was 100% Anakin's biological sister.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

 _"Lord Tyranus."_

"Yes my Master."

 _"The time has come to prove your loyalty to me, to the Sith."_

"You have but to command me Master and I will obey."

 _"Good. I need you to find and kidnap for me a young human girl living at the Temple. Her name is Analise Joy. The bounty hunter I originally sent failed me."_

"I will not fail you Master."

 _"Let us hope not Lord Tyranus. The Jedi Master charged with her care, Qui-Gon Jinn is away on a trip. A short solo mission I hear to the Outer Rim. She has been left in the care of the foolish boy Obi-Wan Kenobi."_

"Jinn is her caretaker?"

 _"That won't be a problem will it?"_

"Of course not my Master."

 _Good. Watch and wait. The Jedi will slip and you will be able to catch her soon. When you have her, bring her to me at my warehouse. We will need to lure her brother to us."_


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Analise and Anakin are returning soon;)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty**

 _"Watto gave me what few health records for Shimi and Anakin that he had. They do confirm Shimi's story. She was never bedded, became pregnant and gave birth to twins. The boy lived while Shimi reported that the girl died the night she was born."_

The hologram of Qui-Gon flickered, it's blue color casting on eerie glow in the darkened Council Chamber. Night had fallen on Coruscant and the lights in the Chamber were dimmed.

"Brave Shimi Skywalker is, loving too. Willingly let both her child go to follow their destines."

"After meeting with Shimi again, I can see that Analise takes after her in some of mannerisms." Obi-Wan laughed softly, quickly changing it into a cough. He had been summoned to the meeting to update Qui-Gon on the twins. Kit had been more than happy to watch Anakin and Analise for the night, declaring that he would give them a swimming lesson.

 _"Why are you laughing Obi-Wan? And don't tell me you weren't. I know how you hide your laughter."_

"You just said that Analise acts like Shimi, but tonight she acted very much like you. When I told the twins why I wouldn't be with them at their lesson, Analise changed her mind about wanting to go to it. She wanted to come here with me."

"Why?" Adi asked. "I thought she liked Kit. When I saw her earlier today she was so excited about the swimming lesson." Mace shot the Tholothian Master a look. He wasn't sure he liked just how many Jedi, many of them Masters were becoming attached to the Earthling. "Don't look at me like that Mace. Analise is a very sweet girl who needs a female ear from time-to-time."

"Analise does like Kit Master Gallia. Getting to see and talk to Master Qui-Gon though beats getting a swimming lesson from him." Obi-Wan smiled sheepishly. "She was being so hard-headed about not going and coming with me that I had to scold her. I threatened to take away her saber and that she wouldn't be allowed to work on any katas until you came back Master."

"I bet you didn't like doing that."

"Not one bit Master Plo. Kit was able to get her to change her mind when he pointed out that it was Jedi business and she's not officially a Jedi."

Yoda chuckled. "Indeed like Qui-Gon Analise is acting. Knows what she wants."

"Good thing I had practice with Obi-Wan. He can be very hard-headed when he wants to be."

"Master!"

Mirth, warm and light filled the Force as chuckles and soft laughter filled the Chamber. It was allowed to linger for a moment or two. It could not last though.

 _"The Force may have returned Analise to the galaxy of her birth and to her twin brother, but I don't believe she is out of danger."_ It was Qui-Gon who forced himself to return them to the topic at hand. To a serious tone.

Mace frowned and brought his hands together as he leaned forward in his chair. "The Force could have taken both twins, but instead it only took Analise to hide."

"You must admit that when Anakin and Analise are both together and connecting with the Force, they shine as bright as a sun and moon that the prophecy names them as." Obi-Wan gestured. "All of us here have sensed that and have been drawn to them at those times. If they had been kept together, even on a planet like Tatooine it would have only been a matter of time before one of us or one of the Sith would have been drawn to them."

"What worries me is that the Force choose to hide Analise not here in our own galaxy, but in another galaxy. One so far out in the Unknown Regions that we are but myths, stories."

 _"Adi is correct Masters. Why not just keep Analise here, but on another planet similar to Tatooine?"_

"You forget the Prophecy Qui-Gon." Plo sat back a little. "The Sith won't just try and turn her, they will destroy her, kill her. They need Analise gone for good in order to turn Anakin so that they can destroy the Jedi and the galaxy as we know it."

"If the Sith know this..." Ki-Adi did not have to finish his thought. "A bounty hunter has already attempted to kidnap Analise. When questioned he said his employer was paying a small fortune for her."

"So we must assume that the Sith know about the prophecy and who Analise is. Who the twins are."

"Right you are Master Windu. Grave danger, young Analise is in." Yoda stood and looked up at the blue hologram of Qui-Gon. "Return quickly you must Qui-Gon."

"I am already on my way Masters."


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Anakin and Analise are back:) Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you have been enjoying the story so far Richard Cypher and welcome to the new followers:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty-One**

'One more day. Just one more day and Master Jinn will be back. Master Jinn will be back tomorrow.' It was hard to wait though. She missed him so much, as much as she would miss Da when he went away on his business trips.

Analise stared up through the branches of the tree she was laying under in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. She was far enough away that the roar of the waterfall was muffled. Master Kenobi was with Master Fisto and Anakin was in class. Analise would have been with him except it was flight sims and one of the few classes she couldn't attend with him. She just didn't have the knowledge yet.

Sinking lightly into the Force, Analise searched for the gold and silver threads that were her Bond with Anakin and tugged on them gently. She didn't want to disturb him if he was in the middle of a sim. There was a quick tug in response. _Almost done Ana. I'll meet you soon._ She smiled and tugged back before pulling away from the Force. She still hadn't figured out how to talk through the Bond like Ani, Master Jinn, and Master Kenobi.

It was funny in a way she thought. Since the accident she had been wishing and praying for Da to come back, to belong to a loving family again and in a strange way the wishes and prayers had come true.

'Please Force make Master Jinn's ship fly faster. I want him to know that I think I'm ready. Master Jinn says nothing is an accident, it's all your will; so it must be your will that he be my new Da...'

"Even if it is against the Code" she whispered to herself. That was the only thing that made her wonder if she had come to the right choice. Even if Master Jinn was a Grey Jedi, he was still a Jedi.

Sighing Analise rolled onto her stomach and reached for her copy of The Jedi Path, pulling it in front of her. Propping her chin in her hands, she turned the pages to the simple map marked with numbers indicting sites of interest to the Jedi and the galaxy as a whole. The borders of the Rims were marked out as were trade routes.

With a finger she located the number 3, Coruscant and started to move it outward in different directions to the Outer Rim. Master Jinn hadn't told them where he needed to go, just that it would be to the Outer Rim which was a long way from Coruscant. The map in the book made it seem really, really, really far away.

She missed Master Jinn so much. Analise flipped to the chapter on threats to the Jedi Order and ran her finger down to the entry on Grey Jedi. As she reread the short description about how Grey Jedi, who spurned the Dark Side and didn't like to take orders from the Council were a threat to the Order she giggled. She couldn't picture tall and gentle Master Jinn as a threat to the Jedi Order. She wanted to be a Grey Jedi just like him in fact.

Besides, Analise knew from the years she spent on Earth that leaders were not always right and did not always know what was best. That meant that the Jedi Council was not always right either. Thinking back to her very first day at the Temple and meeting the Council for the first time, Analise could vaguely remember telling them that the Jedi Order needed to be changed. She couldn't remember it everything though. Master Jinn had explained how the Force had spoken through her and Anakin to try and get the Council to listen.

Analise wished that she could understand it all. Why she and Anakin had been separated, why she had been raised on Earth, why the Force had summoned her back now. Without meaning to...okay maybe meaning to a little she had eavesdropped on Master Kenobi when he had been talking with Master Fisto and Master Gallia. She had heard them say she and Anakin were meant to save the Jedi and the galaxy.

"But how am I suppose to help Anakin if I'm not a Jedi?" Analise sighed and closed her book, forgetting that she was suppose to be studying like she promised Master Kenobi. "I wish the Council would make up its mind. I mean I have a training saber so that must mean they're going to let me be a real Jedi."

"Ha! You dummy!"

"Yeah! Why would the Council ever let you be a Jedi?"

"You're not fit to even stay here!"

Analise looked up, startled at the voices and quickly pushed herself up into a standing position, grabbing The Jedi Path without even thinking about it. Two human males and a human female stood in front of her. No braids dangled behind one of their ears, so they weren't Padawans yet, even though they looked to be only a little bit older than Analise. They were still just Initiates. She recognized them. Anakin had pointed them out to her one day when they were in the cafe..

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Be careful around them Ana" he had told her when Analise has seen them glaring at her and her brother. "They're hard-core in the old ways of the Order. They don't like me because the Jedi accepted me into the Order when I was almost 10 and I immediately became a Padawan. They're older then us and still haven been picked as Padawans though the rest of their Clan has been."

"But you haven't done anything to them and Master Kenobi wanted to teach you, so the Council gave him their permission."

"Yes, but some of the Council weren't happy about and that's no secret. You haven't done anything to them either, but it's all over the Temple that you're my twin and the Council is thinking about accepting you into the Order even though you're almost thirteen. In that case you'll probably be like me and become a Padawan right away."

"Oh..." Anakin gave her a stern look.

"So try and stay clear of them. If Jex, Coral, or Benton come after you just let me know. I'll take care of them."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hello. I don't believe we've met yet. I'm Analise..."

"We know who you are freak!" Coral, the girl tossed a strand of muddy brown hair over her shoulder. "Why are you even here?" Jex and Benton had their hands resting on their sabers which Analise knew from the plain, matching designs were training sabers just like hers.

"I...I'm waiting for Anakin. He's coming here after he gets done with class so we can meet Master Kenobi. We're going to have late meal with Master Fisto and Master Gallia tonight at Dex's...Would you like to come?"

Jex sneered at her, hazel eyes burning. "Look at you, dropping names like they're nothing. As if we would come with you."

"Oh. Some other time then." Analise tried to keep a friendly smile on her face even though it was hard. "Are you here to meditate or study? It is a nice place to do both. I can move to a different spot."

Benton reached out and pushed the girl back when she tried to slip past them. "We don't need to mediate freak. We're here to teach you a lesson and to tell you to get out." He pushed her again towards Jex who pushed her towards Coral.

"You're making the Jedi look bad. You and that so-called Chosen-One brother of yours."

"But...it's the Will of the Force. You can't go against i...OUCH!" Coral gave a cruel, hard tug on Analise's ponytail. She pulled it so hard she was able to tug the Earthling's head back a tiny bit.

"It's not the Will of the Force baby Ana!" The three Initiates laughed. Analise was shorter then them and did look far younger.

"Baby Ana! Baby Ana!" With each taunt Coral gave a hard pull on Analise's hair. Tears formed in the girl's eyes.

"YOU LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" From out of nowhere Coral was shoved, loosing her grip on Analise's blonde hair. A hand wrapped around Analise's wrist and she was pulled behind Anakin who stood protectively in front of her.

She was worried. She could feel the anger, sense it boiling inside her twin. It was always there, but now it was rising up, closer and closer to the surface. Anakin was mad. Anakin was upset. Analise sank just a very little bit into the Force, grabbing at their gold-and-silver Bond. She sent him images and feelings to let him know she was okay, she was safe. They hadn't hurt her.

It was working. Anakin was calming down. The anger returning to normal levels. It was working.

"The twin freaks together."

"Yeah now we just need the loser Knight and dumb Master. We'll have the compleate set!"

That did it. Anakin was set off. He sprung free from Analise and leaped at the older boys while Coral stood back. Jex and Benton wasted no time in starting in on Anakin using their fists to pound on her brother. Each hit sent a flare of pain rushing through Analise.

She turned and ran. She could calm Anakin down again, she knew it; but she needed help. To free him from this rage she would need to sink deeper, link deeper to him through their Bond. It something Analise and Anakin had never done before. Analise didn't even know how to do it.

If Analise was going to calm Anakin again, she needed someone who knew how to go deep enough in the Force and their Bond to at least snap Anakin a little bit out of his anger. Master Jinn wasn't back yet. She needed Master Kenobi.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan was frowning as he, Kit, and Adi walked towards the Room of a Thousand Fountians. Maybe walking was too nice of a word. They were rushing.

Anakin was angry. Anakin was in pain. Something wasn't right. He could feel Analise's worry, her panic, her nearness?

"Master Kenobi! Master Kenobi!" Analise was running towards him at full speed, ignoring the shocked and scolding looks of the older Jedi in the hall. Obi-Wan crouched down and caught Analise in his arms as she ran straight into them.

"Master Kenobi, please oh please. I need your help!"

Calm down Analise. Take a deep breath." The girl followed his instructions. She was flushed, breathing heavily which worried the young Knight. He knew that Analise wasn't at full strength yet. "Now what's wrong?"

"I was in the gardens...I really meant to be studying, truly Masters." She looked up at them ashamed to admit she hadn't been doing what she was told. "But I was thinking, wishing that the Council had decided whether or not to let me join the Order because I don't think I can help Anakin if I'm not a Jedi."

Obi-Wan rubbed her arms and sent peaceful vibrations across their Bond. "I know Ana, I know. But Master Qui-Gon says we need to be in the here and now. You know this. What happened?"

"I was talking to myself. Then Jex, Benton, and Coral showed up. They started teasing me...pushing me around. Coral pulled my hair a lot." Adi frown and stepped forward, smoothing the flyaway hair back. "They were calling me names like freak and stuff."

"Disgraceful" Adi sniffed. Analise looked up at her with sad eyes.

"I understand why they're mad at me Master. After all the Council is thinking about accepting me and if they did I would most likely be a Padawan right?" Adi nodded. "They're all older and still just Initiates."

"With those attitudes, they'll never be Jedi" Kit muttered to Adi and Obi-Wan.

"Analise, what's happening with Anakin?"

"He came in and pushed Coral down then hid me behind him. I was able to calm him down, but then they started talking mean about you and Da...I mean Master Jinn. Anakin lost it and he's too deep in his rage. I don't know how to sink into our Bond that deeply yet to break him free." Her eyes were pleading. "Please Master Kenobi, please. You need to get Anakin to calm down a little so I can break him free! He might get really hurt!"

Obi-Wan scooped Analise up into his arms. He didn't want her running back to the gardens again. This time it was Obi-Wan, Adi, and Kit running past shocked and scolding Jedi.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin was on the ground, Jex and Benton beating away at him while Coral laughed. Obi-Wan sat Analise on the ground while Adi stormed up to the trio.

"WHAT IS THIS?" She all but roared. Kit leaned down grabbing hold of Jex and Benton. All three of the bullies looked terrified. "This is NOT behavior suitable for Initiates let alone Jedi Knights."

Coral whimpered and the boys paled, staring down at the ground. They had been caught by a Jedi Master, a Council Member no less. "Let go of the boys Kit." Kit let them go and pushed them towards Coral. "I am taking all three of you back to your Creche. Rest assured there will be a long discussion about your future with the Jedi Order."

"Please...don't send us to the Corps" Coral pleaded. Kit snorted.

"The Corps would be too good for you." Adi gave him the normally easy-going Jedi a stern look before leading the three bullies out of the gardens.

Obi-Wan helped the bruised and battered Anakin to his feet. He held onto him as he sunk himself and his Padawan deep into the Force. The Knight felt his way along their Bond, going deep into Anakin's mind. He shifted through the rage, gathering it up and releasing as much of it as he could.

 _Master?_

 _It is I Anakin._

 _What happened?_

 _You let your anger take control. Be still. Let Analise and I bring you back._

 _Is she okay? How did you come here?_

 _Analise brought me and she's fine._

Analise had been watching with wide eyes. The Force had surged as Obi-Wan and Anakin had sunk into it. Then the shifting eyes of the young man had opened and he beckoned to Analise. Shifting nervously the Earthling approached the pair. "Let Anakin know your okay Analise. No words, use your Bond."

"Yes Master." Analise let herself fall into the Force enough to let Anakin know through their Bond that she was fine. Everything was alright. The bullies hadn't gotten to her.

Kit watched as minutes passed before the three let go of the Force. Anakin rubbed his head. "Nice eye" he joked. Anakin was going to have a lovely shiner.

"Why did you have to get Master Obi-Wan Ana?" Anakin asked, grumpy as he normally was after having unleashed his anger and then releasing it into the Force. Analise stepped back. She had yet to deal with a grumpy Anakin and after the bullies, was feeling uneasy.

"I was worried..."

"Well you didn't need to be! I could have taken them on myself. You didn't need to be a tattle-tale!"

"I...I..." Analise turned and ran again. She didn't stop even as she heard them call for her.

Anakin was mad at her. He had to be. He had never spoken to her like that before. Analise darted through the halls, trying not to be stopped by anyone. She needed to get out.

She panted, breath coming fast. She had made it to the main entrance. Analise peeked up and breathed a sigh of relief. The Temple Guards were busy checking passes as vistors came and went.

Good, a crowd meant she could slip away. Maybe she would go to Dex's. He might let her hide out there until Master Jinn was back.

Success! Outside at last Analise took a deep breath ignoring the thick smell of oils and fuel that reached even the Temple. She made her way down the stairs, making it seem like she had somewhere to go.

It wasn't until Analise had reached the bottom and turned the corner that she remembered that she wasn't suppose to be outside of the Temple grounds without an adult. Master Jinn had told her so. It was too dangerous.

She remembered the near kidnapping and shivered. Suddenly being outside the grounds didn't seem so freeing. Now it seemed scarier and more forbidding.

"I better get back inside" Analise whispered to herself as she turned around.

"Are you lost little one?" She turned. The speaker was a tall human male in black with a dark brown cloak. His hair was white, his beard neatly trimmed and styled. Even Analise could tell he oozed wealth and breeding. Something darker too.

"Thank you sir, but no. I just remembered that I shouldn't have left `the Temple grounds without an adult with me." Analise turned back around.

"Analise..." She squeaked and stopped. The man came around to stand in front of her. The girl's hair stood on end. How did he know her name?

"You are Analise. Qui-Gon's latest pathetic lifeform."

"You know...you know Master Jinn?"

The man chuckled. "How can I forget my old Padawan?" She started to relax.

"So then you must be a Jedi..." The man chuckled again.

"No child...I am something better then a Jedi. Something far more powerful..."

Darkness...cold...empty...Darkness. The Force screamed at Analise to run.

"You're...you're a Sith!" She darted forward, hoping to go around the man while reaching for her training saber with her free hand. The man wasted no time.

He grabbed her arm and swung her around. Analise's head hit the wall behind them and her ears rangs. He squeezed so tight she dropped her saber and book. The man ignored them or simply didn't think they were worth picking up.

"Normally I wouldn't go for taking and torturing a child, but my Master needs you out of the way."

"Your...Master?"

"Don't worry Analise. You'll be meeting him soon." He raised his hand. Analsie gathered up everything she could, reaching for the Bonds with Anakin and Master Kenobi. Once connected she screamed for them.

 _Anakin!_

 _Obi-Wan!_

A hand connected with her face and Analise's world went black.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Why did Ana run away?" Anakin looked between Kit and Obi-Wan confused. Kit had stopped the pair from chasing after Analise, pushing them down to a meditation position.

Anakin hated to admit it, but he felt better and now guilty that Ana had gone away. Obi-Wan sighed and gently tugged on the Padawan braid.

"You've never talked to her like that before. She asked us for help because she didn't want you to get hurt and she's not able to sink deep enough into your Bond yet to break you free from your rages like that."

"When you scolded her like you did, she probably thought you were mad at her. She's never seen you in one of your rages either Anakin. Analise wouldn't have known you can be grumpy when you first break free" Kit pointed out.

Anakin jumped up. "I need to tell her I'm sorry." Obi-Wan stood.

"She probably went back to our quarters Anakin. We'll be sure to find her...

 _Anakin!_

 _Obi-Wan!_

The Knight and Padawan grabbed their heads as the screams tore their heads. Analise had always called Obi-Wan Master Kenobi. Never Obi-Wan.

Anakin paled with fear. "Ana...Ana!" He took off toward the entrance before a sharp pain went through him. He fell. Panicked, Anakin grabbed at the Force and pulled at their Bond.

Their was no answering tug. The end of the Bond that led to Analise was dim...dark...like she wasn't there. All he could feel her pain, her terror.

"Ana...ANALISE!" Obi-Wan's arms latched around Anakin. The twelve-year old struggled to break free, tears streaming down his face. "Let me go...let me go! Ana's in trouble...I need to get to Analise!" He fought more and more.

Analise...he needed Analise. Analise would make everything better. Anakin pushed against Obi-Wan, trying to break free. It was his fault...Analise had run away because of him.

"Sh...sh Anakin. We will find her..." _Rest my Padawan. We will find Ana and she will be fine._

Still crying Anakin slumped down in Obi-Wan's grip, the sleep suggestion taking control. Obi-Wan looked at Kit, unshed tears in his eyes.

"We need to find Analise Kit...NOW!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Council had been alerted. The Temple Guards sent out. Obi-Wan had returned to his and Anakin's quarters. The boy had woken from the sleep suggestion, but had remained silent. He sat on the cot Analise had been sleeping on in his room. In his hand he held the small touch orb that he had made for her.

It was going to be a birthday present for Analise. She was afraid of the dark. Anakin had made her an orb that would light up and change colors at the tap of a finger. It would change between silver, gold, blue, and green. The colors of the Bonds she had with him.

Analise was afraid of the dark. He wasn't there to protect her.

Time passed...night fell. Obi-Wan pushed Anakin back to sleep.

The door chime went off and Obi-Wan opened it. Master Plo stood there, sadness and fear coming off him in waves as he held out two objects to Obi-Wan.

Analise's copy of The Jedi Path and her training saber.

"She was a block away from the Temple Obi-Wan. Just one. These were found near an alley. There were a couple witnesses. They say a man took Analise..."

Analise was gone.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Welcome to the new fallowers:) Thank you to lcbacteria and kira shadow wolf for the reviews:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty-Two**

When the first people he saw as he left the ship was Mace and Yoda, Qui-Gon knew the news wasn't good. He looked around the hanger, but didn't see the three people he had been longing to see the most. There was no Anakin, no Analise, and no Obi-Wan.

The look on the Masters' faces sent chilling shivers down his spine. Pausing he quickly took the time to check his Bonds.

Something was wrong.

Obi-Wan was humming with worry. Anakin was filled with fear and anger. He felt weak, unstable. Analise...

Analise's spark in the Force was so dim Qui-Gon could barely feel her. What little he could feel wasn't good. She was terrified, hurting, weak.

"What happened?" He demanded when he finally reached the Masters. "Where is my Padawan and Anakin? Where is Analise?"

"Bad news for you we have Qui-Gon. Gone young Analise is. Stolen from us she was."

"By who? How? How could someone take her from the Temple?"

"There was an incident with some bullies yesterday. Anakin stepped in to stop them, but they turned on him. Analise brought help, but you know how Anakin is after one of his rages." Mace sighed. "His grumpiness spooked Analise you could say and before anyone could stop her, she had run outside where she was grabbed. A few witness have come forward saying a man took her."

"Yesterday...yesterday! Analise has been missing since yesterday! Where are Anakin and Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon was already storming past Mace and Yoda. His mind was busy making plans. "I'll need them to find Analise. We'll use the Bonds..."

"You are not looking for her. None of you are." Qui-Gon turned to Mace, shocked and angry.

"What do you mean we can't look for Analise?"

"Too close the three of you are. Out of anger you might act."

"Out of...Analise needs to be found now! She's alone with who knows who or what! She's in pain and scared. Analise doesn't like the Dark! She needs Anakin...she needs me." Qui-Gon's hands clenched into fists. "I can't leave her out there..." he whispered to himself.

Mace laid a hand on the Master's shoulder. "We understand Qui-Gon, we do. But the Code is clear on this. Jedi cannot have attachments. You must be prepared to let Analise go."

Qui-Gon jerked away from Mace and glared at his friend. "The Code is wrong Mace...it is wrong. You heard Analise that first day. The Order must change or it will be destroyed and not even the Sun and Moon can save us."

"Change we must, maybe. For now the Code remains." Qui-Gon turned away.

"They call me a Grey Jedi and so I am." He looked back at them. "Analise is my daughter! Anakin and Obi-Wan my sons!" He yelled. The Jedi lingering in the hanger paused and stared. Breathing heavily he gave Mace and Yoda a short bow. "If you will excuse me Masters, I must go and see Anakin and Obi-Wan."

Turning on his heel, Qui-Gon stomped away. Yoda and Mace watched him go in a swirl of cloak and robes. Yoda sighed and looked up at Mace.

"Bad this is. Sense I do that end unhappily this could. Right Qui-Gon is. The Order, change is needed." Mace frowned.

"We have followed the Code for over a thousand years. Why should we change it now? Ouch!" Yoda's gimmer stick connected with Mace's shins.

"Force told us through the twins. Did you not here it? Change we must..." He looked to the doors through which Qui-Gon had angrily strode through. "If Analise we loose, then lost this Order is."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Master Qui-Gon!" A blur ran towards Qui-Gon as soon as he had opened the door to Obi-Wan and Anakin's quarters. The man didn't hesitate. He bent down and scooped the boy up into his arms.

"You're getting too big for this Ani." He spoke gently. Anakin was crying quietly into into his neck, tears running down onto his robes.

"Master...I can barely feel Ana...she's in so much pain...she's so scared..." Qui-Gon frowned and pulled Anakin away from him a little. The boy was pale, ghost white. Pressing a hand to his forehead confirmed that he had a fever.

"Master, let me." Obi-Wan had come in and held out his arms to take his Padawan.

"No, my Obi-Wan. Let me hold him for a little while." Qui-Gon moved to the couch, holding Anakin. The boy was still crying softly. 'At least for now it's just tears.' The anger was there though. Obi-Wan sat next to Qui-Gon, running a hand over Anakin's back.

 _He's been shifting between periods of sadness and and anger. The periods of anger are coming more often now. It's been like this since Master Plo brought us Analise's saber and book._

Qui-Gon looked to the coffee table. There was the training saber Analise had shown off so proudly in the message that the twins had sent him. He could still see her smile, beaming bright as the stars. There was Analise's copy of The Jedi Path that she had read everyday before he left. Qui-Gon could still hear the quiet giggles in her voice when one night she had read the section on Grey Jedi aloud to him.

'My little Grey Jedi.' How could he just let her go like the Council wanted? She had defended him so strongly, idolized him, wanted to be a Grey Jedi just like him, and was starting to see him as father.

 _Master?_

 _I am well my Obi-Wan. What causes the fever?_ He sent a soft sleep suggestion to Anakin, wanting the boy to rest.

 _Master Plo and Master Gallia think it's because the twins' Bond hasn't had enough time to settle. They've been separated too soon and in such a traumatic way. Anakin's guilt isn't helping. He's blaming himself for making Analise run off._

 _It's not Ani's fault._ Qui-Gon looked over at Obi-Wan who was staring down at the floor. _It's not your fault either my Obi-Wan._

 _I can't help but feel guilty Master. You left me in charge of Analise while you were gone._

 _It's not your fault. The only person at fault is the one who took Analise._ Obi-Wan felt the anger inside his former Master.

 _Master?_

 _Yoda and Mace met me in the hanger to tell me that the three of us are not to go looking for Analise. They think we are too close to her._ Qui-Gon was just barely holding onto his anger. _Analise needs us now!_

 _My daughter needs me now..._


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Another hard chapter for me to write. I just don't find it easy writing the dark stuff:P Thank you morganfangirl18 for the review:) Good luck with school!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty-Three**

"Anakin...Da...Obi-Wan...where are you?"

It was like her nightmare come to life. Analise was chained to a cold metal table. The cuffs cut into her ankles and wrists. Some sort of collar was around her neck and it was so tight.

The room was cold, musty, and dark. Analise did not like the dark. She was scared of it. It was so cold and unknown. Anything could be hiding in the dark. Anyone could be in the dark.

"I am glad to see you succeed where the bounty hunter failed Lord Tyranus." Analise whimpered. She had not heard the door opening nor the metallic footsteps of battle droids as they escorted two men to her. One was her kidnapper. The other...

The other was the Dark Man. The man who tried to kill her in her nightmares. The scary man. The evil man.

"She was easy to capture my Master." The second man, Tyranus bowed deeply to the first. While the Dark Man kept his heavy black hood up, Tyranus kept his hood down.

"Indeed my apprentice. Now we just need to lure that boy here. In should be a simple matter. He's so headstrong and reckless. He'll do anything to find his sister and when he comes here, we'll simple hold him back and kill her!"

"YOU LEAVE ANAKIN ALONE!" Analise gathered all the courage and energy she could and yelled at the men. Her body shook a little and she pulled at the chains. "Let me go! I want Anakin and Obi-Wan! I want my Da!" Analise pulled and pulled against the chains. Just like in her nightmares, all she did was succeed in cutting her wrists and ankles.

Tyranus stepped forward and slapped her across the face. "Stop screaming you filthy little brat!" Analise opened her mouth again and he raised his hand. She quickly clamped it shut.

"Now, now Lord Tyranus. Perhaps we can make a deal with her." The Dark Man stepped up to the table and started to stroke Analise's cheek. The girl shivered and pulled at the chains again. He cooed at her and it felt like she was being covered in oil. "Join us my pet...join the Dark and we'll let you go. We won't even hurt your brother or friends or father." He sneered the last word.

"You're...you're lying" Analise spat out at the Dark Man. "You would still hurt them." The Dark Man glared at her. "I'll never join the Dark. I won't...I WON"T!" She shouted to the roofs, her words echoing around the empty room. The few boxes that littered the floor shook as the convection in her words was echoed and released by the Force. Analise panted a little, slumping back against the table. She knew enough to know that she needed to conserve her energy.

"Pity..." Suddenly the stroking hand was a claw, scratching her cheek hard enough to draw blood. She cried out, unable to stop the tears from running down her cheek. "I must return Lord Tyranus. Duty calls. Take care of our...guest. Do what you must to lure that brother of hers here." He turned, a few of the droids following him as he swept from the room. "He must be turned and she must die." The door slammed shut behind her.

Analise shivered. She wanted this to be just another bad dream. When she woke up she would be back at the Temple, back home. It would be morning. She would be in her bedroom and Da would be in the kitchen. The smell of tea would be drifting through the quarters. The door would open and Da would come with gentle smile and hands to soothe away the nightmares.

"I'll never leave Analise" he would say as she would hide from the world, the galaxy in his arms. "You will never be alone. You always have me and Anakin and Obi-Wan and the Force."

'The Force...'

She cried out as a electro-shock ran through her body. "Rude girl. Your focus needs to be on me." Analise couldn't help it, she glared at Tyranus. The man laughed.

"Glare at me all you want girl, you're bravery won't get you anywhere."

'He's right...my anger and fear won't get me anywhere. The Force...the Force is always here for me and Da says it's one of my biological parents...but I don't feel so great...I can barely feel the Bonds...can't see them...maybe if I sink deeper.'

Analise took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting her body go limp. She let herself sink deeper then ever into the Force, grasping at whatever she could of the Bonds.

 _Anakin...Obi-Wan...Da...please hear this...please send someone to come and find me...I am doing my best to be brave...but I hurt and I'm so scared...I want to come home...I want..._

Her scream tore through the air and raced along the Bonds. It hurt so much. The shocks were tearing apart her body. She was arching up against the chains, her skin at her wrists and ankles tearing. Tears raced down her face.

"Yes child...scream for them...bring your brother running here." Tyranus let go of the button that controlled the shock collar around her neck. Smoke rose into the air from Analise's body as she fall back onto the table.

"Please...no more...I'll be good..." Tyranus laughed.

"I know you'll be good child." He reached into the Dark Side, gathering it towards him and then pushing it to Analise. He pictured it as knives, stabbing into the Earthling's head, arms, legs, any part of her.

Her screams and cries would have been heartbreaking to any normal being. They were the screams and cries of a girl still a child. Tyranus was no normal being though. At one point that thought of torturing a child and killing them would have made him shudder and refuse to even think about it.

Now though he would do it without a second thought. There was no room to be truly sentimental in his new world of Darkness. Not if you wanted to have all the power of entire worlds at your fingertips.

His Master wanted him to torture the girl and he would.

Analise tried to silence her screams and cries. She bit down on her lip so hard that she sliced it open and it bleed. She was in so much pain...she was so scared...

 _Help me..._ Her world was going black once again. She couldn't take anymore.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty-Four**

She was hurt. She was scared. She needed him, needed them.

Anakin pushed himself up, arms shaking. He was in her room. The room that had belonged to Obi-Wan when he had been a Padawan. At some point it had been decided that if he was in her room, he might rest more. Might calm down more.

She hadn't had a chance yet to decorate the plain room, make it her own. The spare uniforms Master Gallia had given her were hung in the closet. An extra pair of boots sat by the door.

Wiping sweat and tears from his face, Anakin reached for the nightstand thinking there might be a glass of water. Instead his trembling hand closed around a smooth and cool metal cylinder. Qui-Gon must have set it there. A wish, a prayer for her safe return.

She had been so proud, so excitied, so overjoyed when Yoda had given her the training saber. Her smile was so bright it could have lit up the entire planet that first time she had turned it on. Obi-Wan had threatened to take away the saber and make her write an essay on restraint instead if she didn't stop bouncing around at her first saber lesson. It had worked...a little bit.

Ever since he could remember, Anakin had always thought he had been missing a piece of his soul. When the dreams had come, he knew he had found that missing piece. It was the girl with eyes as blue as he, with a name that matched his. When they had stopped, he had felt empty.

Then she was back. In the flesh this time. The missing part of him was back! Their Bond was strong. So wonderful. The pain of missing his mother was softer with her there.

He needed her.

Anakin's grip on the training saber tightened. This was her weapon. Her saber. To a Jedi their saber was their life and she had seemingly embraced that idea with her whole heart. Whoever had taken her had hurt her, knocked her around. She had dropped her saber and her book. Whoever had taken her had just left the saber. To them it was worthless. Her life was worthless. Just something to throw away.

 _Anakin!_ Pain stabbed through his heart, a mental cry so raw and hurting that it ripped him to shreds.

She was fading fast. She needed help now!

Power.

Anger.

Light inside Anakin flared as the taint of Darkness that was always there, needed to be there grew. It whispered to him. Told him what to do.

The boy stood, his eyes flashing and he made his way to the bedroom door.

The Moon was crying out for the Sun.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"The Council really won't budge Master?" Yoda sighed and looked at the two faces before him. Young and old, both were tired, marked with worry. Obi-Wan's eyes kept darting to the bedroom door behind which his Padawan hopefully slept. Qui-Gon's eyes remained on Yoda.

It was taking everything the Grand Master had not to flinch at the hard, cold stare. The Grey Jedi Master hummed with anger, with pain not his own. Yoda admitted though he had a right to be. The Force had blessed him with not just two sons, but a daughter. Now that daughter had been taken and every moment she was fading away. Her twin, the younger son was fighting anger and pain.

There was no doubt in Yoda's mind, Analise needed to be found. "Trying I am" he sighed "to change the Council's mind. Pushed them too far I have with allowing you to seek guardianship of the twins. Worried some Council members are that the old ways will be forsaken."

"But that's just it Master Yoda." Obi-Wan tore his eyes from the door. "This current Code, the rules aren't the old way."

"Thousands of years old the Code is Obi-Wan..."

"But it's not the original Code. The first Jedi, the Je'daii way is the old way. I've studied them." The young man's face took on an earnest light. "The Sun and Moon Prophecy, even the Chosen One Prophecy are recent, from within the last few centuries. Why was such a prophecy, a person not needed during the time of the Je'daii?"

"Because they were able to maintain a balance. Not too light and not too dark" Qui-Gon answered his former Padawan. "Perhaps that is the way we should be returning the Order to or a similar way."

Yoda shook his head. "If change to be, slow this change must be. Change needed yes. This I know. Careful we..."

 _Da!_

 _Obi-Wan!_

The two men suddenly gasped. Obi-Wan grabbed his head and bit down on his lip, willing himself not to cry out. It felt as though he was being shocked all over his body. Qui-Gon moaned, falling from his chair to his knees. His wrists and ankles were stinging as if they were being cut, his head pounding as though someone was tearing it apart.

Analise was in so much pain. Was so scared.

Yoda watched with worried eyes. He had felt the pain and terror. It made him feel sad and sick. The Council's decision was wrong he knew. The attachments, the Bonds were the key to finding Analise, to keeping her safe. To protect the Jedi.

Slowly Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon came back to themselves, rising. The bedroom door slide open and Anakin stumbled out, Analise's saber in his hands. His eyes were dark and he stalked to the main door. Obi-Wan reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Let me go!" the boy growled at his Master and started pulling, tugging. Obi-Wan grabbed the boy's other arm, pouring calmness into Anakin as best he could. It was hardly working. Qui-Gon looked to Yoda, an angry calm on his face.

"Look at Anakin Master! This is what he is like now without Analise here. Obi-Wan and I can only do so much. The Sun and Moon Prophecy warn of this. Without the Moon, the natural Darkness of the Sun will take control." He gestured to Anakin who was struggling only a little now. "Analise lives, but is fading. He is still just a boy and the Bond still unsettled. What will he be like as an adult and the Bond settled and stronger than before?"

The Grand Master sighed, ears dropping. "Message came to the Temple for young Skywalker. Intercepted it was. With you Master Windu said not to share. Wrong he is."

"What was in the message?" Obi-Wan propped up a sagging Anakin who was whispering pleas. Begging to be allowed to go after his Moon, to bring her back.

"Location it was. Says if young Skywalker wishes to see sister again before she is gone, to there he must go."

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan who nodded. "We will go. With or without the Council's permission or blessing. We will go and bring her back."

"Go then. May the Force be with you."


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Hi everyone:) Apologies in advanced. Again I am not really any good at doing fight scenes and there is a fight scene in this chapter. I still need more practice.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty-Five**

1313

It was a legend on Coruscant. The seat of the Underworld's Underworld. It was where any semblance of law and order ended. Those who went past 1313 to the levels below took their lives and law into their own hands. They had also better have a good reason for venturing so far down into the lower levels.

"That's not a warehouse. That's a fortress Master!" came a soft exclamation. A Jedi Master, Knight, and Padawan knelt behind boxes of abandoned droid parts. What had been gleaming heads, arms, legs, and torsos were now piles of rusted junk as the boxes had been pried open and what wasn't looted left to the elements.

The address that Master Yoda had sneaked to them had lead the trio to what had been a complex full of warehouses. Owners had tried taking advantage of the seemingly low rent down on 1313 and built massive warehouse complexes to store their goods. 1313's reputation however took away any advantage gained by cheap rent. The companies had moved out and left the warehouses to rot. Some had been turned into cheap-rent apartments and shops.

This complex though was full of tumbled down buildings. Some half gone, their interiors exposed for all to see. Save one.

One lone warehouse seemed to have survived the 1313 warehouse bust. It loomed large, hulking, and black against the orange glow given off by nearby fuel plants. Four battle droids stood guard outside the doors. Their silly, pointless chatter carried over on a polluted wind to the Jedi.

The droids were board. They had been told to keep watch for a child, but no child had appeared. They thought their job was pointless and wished they had been assigned guard duty inside where the prisoner, another child was. It would be more interesting, "Although," one of the droids noted, "her screams and cries might become annoying after a well."

"You are right my Obi-Wan. This is a fortress. A prison." The prisoner that the battle droids talked so casually about, calling her pain-filled screams and cries annoying was Analise. His Analise.

He would have clenched his fists in anger, except he and Obi-Wan needed to keep their anger at bay. Anakin was already upset, angry enough as it was. He was desperate to have Analise back by his side, with them. It was only Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's hands on him that kept the boy from plunging headlong into the warehouse, taking out every battle droid, every creature in that building to get to his Moon.

If Anakin knew just how upset, angry, and scared his Master and Master's Master was; it would only feed his anger. Without Analise there to help control it, there was not telling how bad it might be if he unleashed it.

"There's only four of those stupid battle droids. We can take them." Anakin lunged forward only to be pulled back by the hands on his arms.

"Four outside Anakin. There's bound to be more inside." The boy sighed.

"It's just...Masters can't you feel it?" He placed a hand over his heart. "I feel Analise, I can sense her more now that we are closer. She's so weak Masters...so very weak." A tear fell down his face. Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder.

"We know Ani. We know and we will save her. We just need a plan."

"Anakin is the plan." Both looked up at Qui-Gon. "The note with the location was meant for Anakin. They want to draw him here. They want him to see what they are doing to Analise."

 _If he sees them torturing or killing her, it might be enough to plant a true seed of the Dark Side within Anakin or even push him to the Dark Side entirely._

 _Then whoever took Analise Master knows Anakin. They know his personality. They know he will do whatever it takes when someone he loves is in danger. Will do anything to save them._

This worried Qui-Gon the Jedi Master. Who among Anakin's small, very small circle of friends from inside and outside the Temple was so evil? So full of the Dark Side? So willing to kidnap and torture, kill a girl still nothing more than a child to achieve their means.

"They believe Anakin will come by himself, will have run away from the Temple to come and find Analise. The note said for him not to tell anyone."

"So they'll be expecting Anakin, but not us..." Obi-Wan nodded then turned to his Padawan. "Listen to me Anakin, I want you to go up to those doors. Keep your saber out, but not on."

"Do you think they'll be waiting for me?" Qui-Gon nods.

"When they see you I believe they'll unlock the doors. Obi-Wan and I will be right behind you. As soon as the door is unlocked all three of us will take out the droids."

"That might alert whoever is here and running the show Master. They could flee and not catch them."

"We can't let them get away! They're hurting Ana whoever they are."

Qui-Gon put an arm around Anakin and hugged him. "A Jedi does not seek revenge Ani, you know this. If the person hurting Ana flees it will not matter as long as we have Ana back with us."

"Yes Master Qui-Gon."

"Good. May the Force be with us."

"And with Ana." Anakin took a deep breathing, gathering his strength. He still felt weak, feverish. Analise needed him though. Gathering up all his strength, Anakin stood and marched forwards. Hands, shaking a little unhooked his saber from his belt.

"Halt!" One of the droids stepped in front of the door. The other three trained their blasters on him. "State your identity."

"Anakin Skywalker. I'm here for my sister."

The droid's memory bank slowly went over the orders it had been given. Finally it moved to a com unit installed by the door panel and tapped it on. "Sir, there's a boy here. Says his name is Anakin Skywalker and he's here for his sister."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Analise was biting down so her hard on her lip that her teeth was tearing it open. MagnaGuards stood on all sides of the table she was strapped to stabbing her with their electrostaffs every so often. Her body was covered bruises and cuts, some still weeping blood. The uniform, the uniform she had worn with such pride was torn and dirty.

Tears ran down her face, but Analise fought hard not to cry out. Not to scream. She knew that the man Tyranus would be happy if she cried out, if she screamed.

But she couldn't hate him even as she could see him standing and watching as she was hurt. At one point he had been a Jedi. He had known Da. Analise longed to know what had changed. What had pushed this man from the Light into the Dark. Maybe she could save him, maybe she could help him.

 _"Sir, there's a boy here. Says his name is Anakin Skywalker and he's here for his sister."_ Tyranus held up a hand. The MagnaGuards stopped, setting their staffs by their side.

"At last." He turned to the com unit and pressed the button to reply. "Is anyone with him?"

 _"No sir. He's alone."_

"Good, then let him in." He stepped away from the com unit and turned back to Analise. "Thanks to you my Master and I have what we need." He stepped forward and petted Analise's matted hair.

"Please..." her voice was horse, whipser soft. "Please don't hurt Ani...please...I'll do anything to keep him safe..."

"We're counting on that my dear" Tyranus chuckled. "Once we have your brother subdued I will summon my Master who will have the honor of ending your life." Rising his hand he blasted her with a few bolts of Force lightning.

It was too much. Analise screamed and pulled at her chains. This fight wasn't over yet.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"He's good. Let him in."

"Roger roger." One of the droids went to the door and unlocked the doors. Anakin ducked his head to hide his smile. He could sense Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon coming up from either side.

"Thanks metal-heads!" Anakin moved fast and powered up his saber. The dark blue blade sprang to life and he slashed, cutting deep across the droid who had placed the call. Sparks flashed from the cut as it waved his arms around, shooting its blaster in random directions.

That was the signal. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan flew into action. With a simple gesture the Master pushed a pair of the battle droids up against the wall. Metal screeched and broke as the force of the push tore apart rivets and seams holding them together. Obi-Wan didn't go for something so simple, but so easily destructive as a Force Push. He let his lightsaber do his talking for him. With one elegant swing he beheaded the third battle droid.

Anakin's battle droid managed to gain control of its functions long enough to hit the com unit again.

"ALERT! ALERT! THERE'S JEDI! THREE JEDI!" Qui-Gon smoothly stepped in and ended the droid's programming with a quick slice to its neck.

"They know we're here. We need to..." The two men and boy all cried out, gripping their heads. Anakin fell to his knees. By now they knew whose pain cry ripped through their heads, breaking their hearts.

It was Analise and while she was holding on as best she could, her grip was slipping.

"We need to find her now!" Qui-Gon's lightsaber flared to life quickly followed by Obi-Wan's. Anakin gripped his saber in both hands and without even thinking about it took off down the hall.

"Anakin wait!" The two men flew after him. Battle droids swarmed into the hall, trying to cut off the route. Blaster blots sang past their ears, so close they could feel the heat.

No matter. Well practiced sweeps of brilliant green and blue laser blades deflected the bolts away. A few lucky droids were brought down by blots bounced back towards them. Others were dispatched with quick and precise cuts to the neck.

More then one of the battle droids wondered, why had they been programmed to feel fear.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"WHAT?" Tyranus dropped his hand and the lightning stopped. Analise tried to catch her breath, falling back onto the table and letting herself go limp. Her body shook with pain and exhaustion. Everything in her was screaming for her to close her eyes...to give in...to sleep...sleep...

She couldn't. Something else, something stronger was telling her to stay awake, to stay in the moment. Anakin was coming. Da was coming. Obi-Wan was coming. She would be safe soon...safe...warm...

Tyranus growled. It appears he and his Master had underestimated the little brat and the foolish Jedi. He yanked a comlink from his belt, slapping it on.

"Master."

 _"What is it Lord Tyranus?"_

"The boy has arrived."

 _"Good. I just have a few matters to finish up and I shall be with you shortly..."_

"He is not alone Master. Jinn and Kenobi are with him."

 _"An oversight on my part. I did not plan for Jinn to return so soon nor for the boy to be unable to sneak away...The girl. How does she fair?"_

"Weak my Master." Tyranus gave her a quick study. Analise barely noticed as she fought to stay awake. The voice of the Master sounded familiar, but in her haze of pain she couldn't place it. "And getting weaker. She may not survive what has been done to her."

The sound of blasters and lightsabers engaged in battle edged closer. Her breath caught in her throat.

 _"This can still work. If the girl dies, all is not lost. Leave my apprentice and meet me at the prearranged location. Let us not surprise your old Padawan so soon."_

"Yes my Master." Tyranus ended the call and gestured to two of the MagnaGuards. "You two come with me. You two stay here and guard the girl." Analise's eyes, vision blurry watched as the man and the two droids he had selected hastened to a wall. With a quick activation via a remote, a hidden door slide open. "Farewell girl. Take heart in what your death will give myself and my Master."

He ducked into the hidden passageway, droids on his tail. Analise closed her eyes. The pain was still there. Deep, burning pain. Not even the punishments doled out by Mother and Saul had been this bad.

The door to the room was blasted opened. Anakin stood there panting. He had darted his way between bolts and droids, cutting down any who stood in his way. The closer he got to Analise, the stronger her pain. His anger built and built inside him.

There she was, his sister. His mirror. His Moon. Strapped to a table. The uniform Master Gallia had given her, the one she had been so thrilled with was torn and dirty. Blood seeped from cuts all over her body. At least the places not marked with burns. She was drifting in and out.

She was hanging on. She was, but it was so hard. So tiring. She just wanted to let go...

"ANALISE!" Anakin roared, prepared to let go of all the rage inside him. She could not die. Would not die. Why would the Force bring them together after so long, only to separate them so soon? It could not be this cruel, this unloving to its children. Its so called Sun and Moon.

The MangaGurads moved into position and Anakin settled himself, ready to jump at the first move they made. "Anakin!"

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were there. His Master grabbed his arm and pulled him as Qui-Gon raced in. The nimble Master slipped between the two unprepared droids and engaged them in battle. With their focus shifted Obi-Wan pushed Anakin towards Analise.

"Go Ani! Go to Ana!" Rage left the boy as quickly as it built. Without a word he darted around the droids. One jabbed for him with its crackling staff, but Obi-Wan was there. His Master's lightsaber cried out as it meet the staff in battle. Master and Knight danced as one, the pair coming together then splitting up.

MagnaDroids were not like battle droids. Battle droids with their simple programming were cannon fodder. Easy to build, easy to loose. MagnaDroids were tougher, harder to defeat. They were able to keep up with Jedi and their elctrostaffs were not so easily cut apart by lightsabers.

Anakin ignored the battle in favor of his sister. "Ana! Analise!" The girl's head turned to the voice.

"Ani?" Her eyes were hazy, clouded with pain. "So tired...hurts so bad...I'm sorry..."

He checked his saber, adjusted the power. "Hold still Ana. I'm going to get the cuffs and collar off." Hands shaking Anakin slowly cut through first her wrist cuffs, then her ankle cuffs. As he head the sizzling snaps and pops that meant his Master and Qui-Gon had at last beheaded the MagnaDroids and ended their battles, he even more slowly cut through the collar.

Analise sighed as the collar fell off and Anakin grabbed a hand. Qui-Gon powered down his lightsaber and rushed forward. "Obi-Wan call the Temple!"

"Yes Master!" Qui-Gon helped the battered, almost broken girl to sit up. She leaned against him. So weak, so helpless.

"Master Qui-Gon, what do we do? Analise is dying." Anakin sounded so broken.

"Our Bonds Anakin. We will use them to keep her stable until help arrives. Pour energy, healing energy into her. Send her all your love, affection." Qui-Gon sank himself into the Force. He sent as much energy as he dared into Analise. "You were so brave Ana. So very brave."

He was joined by Anakin. The boy started to cry. "It's my fault Ana. All my fault. If I hadn't been so grumpy you wouldn't have run off. You wouldn't have been caught. You wouldn't have been hurt."

"Ani..." the voice was so quiet, like a mouse. Hazy eyes tried to focus. "S'not your fault Ani...was bad. Forgot to stay on Temple Grounds...thought you were mad..."

Qui-Gon soothed her. Reaching out he found the twins' Bond. It was still straining, not able to snap back into place. As Obi-Wan started sending energy to Analise through his Bond with her, Qui-Gon pulled back and used the Force to soothe the angry Bond. He smoothed it down, twisted it back into a better position.

"So tired..."

"I know Ana, I know Ana."

"Please take me home." Tears flowed down the already tear-stained face. "I just want to go home."

"To Earth?" Anakin asked worried. What if the Force took her back to Earth?

"No...the Temple...Please...home..." She couldn't hold on anymore. Analise closed her eyes and went totally limp in Qui-Gon's arms.

"Help is coming Master."

"Let us hope it is not too late."


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty-Six**

The time it had taken for the transport from the Temple to arrive and get them seemed to take forever. Returning to the Temple seemed to take twice a long.

A stretcher had been provided by the attending Jedi Healers for Analise to lay on, but Qui-Gon simply shook his head. All the way back to the Temple he tenderly cradled Analise's battered body in his arms. Anakin had sandwiched himself between Knight and Master, clinging tightly to Analise's hand. He refused to let go if it.

At the Temple Che was waiting in the hanger with another Healer. There was stretcher there too. This time Qui-Gon had no choice. He was forced to set his most precious of burdens on it. Analise let out a soft whimper, her eyes fluttering open before shutting again. Qui-Gon laid a hand on her forehead, filling their Bond with soothing and peaceful thoughts.

 _Rest now Ana. You are safe and when you wake I will be here. Ani and Obi-Wan will be here._ Analise seemed to calm. Anakin on the other hand wasn't calm. He had yet to release the death grip he had on his sister's hand.

"Anakin, I need you to let go." Che attempted to gently pry his hand from Analise's. The reaction was immediate. Anger was gone, but fear remained. Fear that Analise would yet be torn from him again.

Anakin panicked.

"NO! We need to stay together. We have to stay together!" His grip on her tightened and tears poured down his face. "If you take her away I'll never see her again!" Hearts broke at his words. Anakin was not just a Padawan, a Jedi; he was a boy, a child. A boy who had been such a strong Bond with his twin sister since birth only to have her taken away when they were just hours old. At last the two were reunited and had that strong Bond had reformed, stronger than ever before. Just a week or two later they were torn apart by men with evil and Darkness in their hearts. He felt her pain from torture and her fear. Their Twin Bond while no longer strained and traumatized, was now more unsettled then it had been before. It would take time for the twins to bounce back from this.

Qui-Gon's fists clenched. He wished Mace and Ki Adi and all those hard-liners were here to see this. Yes they were Jedi and yes they were training the next generation of Jedi; but they were living beings and those Initiates and Padawans were for the most part children. Training Bonds were all well and good, but Natural Bonds were so much more stronger. His first Padawans were connected to him only by Training Bonds, easily created and easily broken. The Natural Bond he had with Obi-Wan was so much stronger and lasting. He knew for a fact that this father/son Bond was what had enabled his Obi-Wan to become such a strong Jedi Knight and had made Qui-Gon a better Master.

If the Order continued with the idea of no attachments and the frowning, stamping out of Natural Bonds; then the Order would fall. It was not a question of if, but when.

Obi-Wan stepped forward and laid a hand on Anakin's. "You need to let go Ani." The words were soft and he put nothing but steady calm behind them even as he too feared for the girl who come to mean and represent so much in the short time she had ben with them. Anakin trembled. "Let go Ani."

"If I do, she'll go away and I'll never see her again!"

"Healer Che needs to make her better Ani and she can't do that with you holding so tightly to her." Slowly Obi-Wan loosened Anakin's grip, freeing Analise's hand finger by finger. "Ana will only be in the Healer's Ward, still in the Temple. You'll be able to feel her through your Bond."

Anakin's fearful eyes tore at his Master's help. "Ana will still be here?"

"Yes Anakin and as soon as she is ready, I will send for you and your Master so you can see her." Che smiled softly at the boy. "You need rest too."

"Yes ma'am." Obi-Wan put an arm around the boy.

"We'll go back to our quarters and rest." The boy nodded, yawning. He could no longer pretend that he wasn't tired, wasn't scared. For the moment he just wanted to be a regular boy again, not a Jedi. He wanted to pretend that he and his older brother were waiting for his dad and sister to come home.

 _Let us know how Analise is Master._

 _I will my Obi-Wan. Pray and trust the Force. Sooner rather than later I hope we will have our hands full with two mischievous Learners and not just one._

 _Something to look forward to Master._

 _Imp._ There was an affectionate tug at the Bond. Qui-Gon gave Anakin a hug and tugged on his braid.

 _Fear not Ani. Ana will be well and soon both of you will be driving the Masters mad._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On his own in the waiting room of the Healer's Ward, Qui-Gon's own confidence and strength wavered. He collapsed on a chair and covered his face with his hands. Qui-Gon wanted to weep. He couldn't, just couldn't understand why anyone would do this.

'They're Sith...only Sith would want to cause so much pain to a child. An innocent child...so afraid...'

Che's assessment hadn't helped. Analise had been lucky. No bones broken, no organs damaged. She had deep cuts and severe burns all over her body though. She was weak and had a high fever. Analise's body trembled still from the aftereffects of electrocution.

"I don't want to, but I'll have to put her in bacta for at least a little bit. Just to clean out any infections and start those wounds on healing." Her lekku had twitched a little. "I'm still not sure how she'll be affected by a full bacta dip, but it's her best chance." She turned to the doors that lead to the ward beyond. "I'll call for you after she's out and in the clear."

It had been clicks and clicks though since Che had talked to him. As more time passed the more confidence drained from Qui-Gon. Even meditation failed to settle him this time.

"Run deep your worry does Qui-Gon."

"We nearly lost them today. Anakin and Analise." Qui-Gon lifted his head to study the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. "If Analise had died, Anakin could have turned. Would have most likely turned and he is still just a boy. The Order could have been lost today if Analise had died. Does the Council not understand that? If anyone but us had tried to find Analise, they would have failed. She would have died." He choked on suppressed sobs. "The child I see as my daughter would have died and her twin, my son would been lost to the Dark. If Anakin had fallen then Obi-Wan would have been devastated and I would have been destroyed at the loss of my children. We all would have been lost. The Order would suffer, end."

"Mistake it was not to let you three go sooner. Analise would have been found sooner."

The Grey Jedi stood, unable to sit still anymore. "The prophecy says it all. The Force itself told us through Anakin and Analise. The Jedi need to change. The Code is holding us back." He looked to the doors that kept him apart from the young girl who was more to him then just another youngling.

Yoda sighed and tapped his gimer stick. "Know this you think I do not? Long have I served the Jedi. Blind I know we are." His ears twitched a little, the tips going down. "Change we must, but slow for now the change must be."

Yoda's gaze strayed to the doors. "First step we will take with the twins. Acknowledge the Order will Anakin and Analise as your adopted children, given to you by the Force."

"And Obi-Wan?"

"Too old the Council feels he is" Yoda chuckled. "Another way one day your son he will be..."

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. "You really like to act the part of the mysterious Jedi Master don't you Master?"

"Scold me not Qui-Gon. Besides who said an act it was?" A gentle hand patted his knee. "Fear not. All will be well."

"All I want is to have Analise back in her room where she belongs."

The doors to the waiting room opened at last. Che smiled tiredly at Qui-Gon and bowed to Yoda. "You can see her Qui-Gon."


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Analise looked like the old pictures of angels he had seen on the holonet as the setting sun hit her. Her bed was pushed against the wall and under the window. Qui-Gon liked that. It was how the bed in her room was set. Analise liked to look out the window when she was going to bed.

Everything in the room was white and that made he frown a little. When Analise woke up, all the white might be too bright for her eyes. He used the Force to dim the lights so that they wouldn't hurt when she woke-up. Another wave and a chair sailed to him. Qui-Gon set it by the bed.

Che had told him that Analise was in stable condition, healing well. She would wake up soon. In a day or two she could return to her room in Qui-Gon's quarters. 'Our quarters' he thought to himself.

Qui-Gon picked up Analise's right hand in both of his. How small her hand was compared to his! That small hand only served to remind him that Analise was fragile, breakable. She would probably always be this fragile, this breakable. Qui-Gon knew he would have to push himself to let her roam free. He could not lock her away in a cage no matter how much he wished he could.

A wave of pride filled him and he pushed it a little along their Bond to her. He wanted her to know how proud of her he was that she didn't give in, that she survived.

"I don't need to hear anything official from the Council Analise. You have the heart of a Jedi and that's enough for me." He reached into the small bag that hung from his belt and pulled out a small sliver chain. On it was strung beads of different colors and designs. Some were dangles that softly clacked together as he clasped the chain around the small, thin wrist.

"This is yours Ana. I guess you forgot to put it on the other day. I found it on the dresser in your room and have kept with me ever since." He gently touched one of the beads and smiled. "When I first asked you about it you told me it was your Padawan bracelet, a gift from your first Da. A Padawan bracelet instead of a braid. It seems only fitting that I return it to you since the Force has seen fit to give you to me as a Padawan and a daughter.."

Qui-Gon reached out to smooth some hair back from her face. "Most Jedi never think about what their lives would be like if they weren't Jedi, but I have." He smiled. "I always knew that if I wasn't a Jedi I would want a family, a big one. It was a dream though, just a dream. Never did I think that it would come true, that the Force would grant it."

He bowed his head over the hand clasped in his. "Please Force guide me on this path. Help me be the best father and mentor I can be to the young lives you have given me charge of..."

"Da?"

There was a tug and a poke at his and Analise's Bond. Qui-Gon lifted his head, a few tears escaping from his blue-grey eyes as he gazed at the blinking, sleepy sky-blue eyes that studied his face. "Ana."

"You're crying." She slowly lifted her left hand to his face, lightly touching a wet spot left over from a tear. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy Ana. You're awake and safe and going to be okay." He chuckled. "You also called me Da."

"I did?" She blushed, her pale face turning bright red. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine little one. I couldn't be happier."

"I decided it while you were gone." Analise smiled shyly. "The Force wants you to be my Da right?" Qui-Gon nodded. "So you'll be my new Da. Is it alright if I call you Da when it's just us and Anakin and Obi-Wan? And I can call Obi-Wan and not Master when it's just us too right?"

"You can call me Da whenever you feel like it and Obi-Wan would be more then happy to stop being Master Kenobi." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Da, where's Ani? Where's Obi-Wan?"

"They're in their quarters. Anakin needed rest and so do you. You'll see them tomorrow." She pouted a little.

"Can't I stay up?"

"No Analise."

"Then can I at least leave here?" She gazed around the room. "I really don't feel comfortable staying in the Healer's Ward." Qui-Gon laughed. If there was any doubt to anyone that the she wasn't meant to be his, then that simple comment should blow that doubt anyway. Like the three males in her life, Analise did not like staying in the Healer's Ward.

"I am afraid that Che wants you to stay here for a day or two." The pout grew and her gaze darted around the room.

 _I wonder if I could fit inside the vents._

 _Don't even think about it Analise._

 _You could hear that?_

 _Yes I could. As soon as your better we're going to start work on your control of the Force and making of shields Ana._

 _Yes Da...are you sure I can't get out of here?_

 _Go to sleep Analise._


	39. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you Nakamoto Taree for the review!** **Here it is, the final chapter of Analise of Earth! I'm already working on the next story about Anakin and Analise's adventures:)**

 **Thank you everyone for sticking with me through this. I am still amazed everyday by just how well Analise of Earth has done and how much you all seem to like it. I hope you will all cheer me on as I continue to create new stories about Anakin, Analise, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and their friends:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Epilogue**

 **Three Standard Weeks Later**

"Come on Ana! We're going to be late!"

"I'm sorry Ani! I didn't mean to loose track of time."

"It's alright. I lost track of time too."

Older Jedi in the halls paused to frown and scold the twins who were running down the halls as fast as they could. Some just sighed and shook their head. "Those Skywalker twins" they said to one another. "Always causing trouble."

'That's not very true though' Anakin thought to himself. 'I'm the one doing the pranks and stuff. Ana is my lookout and gets me out of trouble.'

Anakin had hold of Analise's hand. She was holding tight to the training remote Anakin had found in her and Da's quarters. He had repaired it and reprogram ed it to help Analise with her Force training.

Okay so their training was more like playing and most of the time it ended with them chasing one another or playing harmless pranks on their friends and family. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan didn't mind as long as the twins didn't get into too much trouble. Anakin was still planning a great prank to pull on Master Windu. That made Analise nervous.

"Master Windu is going to kill us Ani if we prank him."

"No he won't Ana! Master Yoda won't let him. He likes us."

"He likes you. I think the jury is still out on me." Anakin laughed. He always did whenever Analise said some sort of saying that was from Earth. A lot of them were so odd sounding and didn't make much sense.

"Don't worry Ana, Master Yoda likes you or he wouldn't be helping you with your shields like he is with me."

"Doesn't he have to like us? Didn't he train Da's Master?" A shiver went through Analise and Anakin paused. He was the only one who knew that the man who had taken her had claimed to be Qui-Gon's former Master. Anakin wanted her to tell Qui-Gon, but Analise was worried it would their new Da. She would tell him she promised...one day.

Anakin sighed then checked the chrono.

"I think so...poodoo! Come on Ana or we're going to be really late."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Late the twins are hmmm..." Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sighed. They had been unable to say no when they had asked to go play in the gardens with the training remote. The Grey Jedi was determined that they have as normal a childhood as possible even as they grew-up and learned in the Temple.

"Most likely they are playing a prank on someone..."

"That's not fair Mace" Adi laughed softly. "They don't prank everyone. They haven't pranked you yet. Besides their pranks are harmless fun and you must admit it is helping with their training. I think Anakin is close to getting the Force Dash down."

This brought a wave of laughter from those gathered in the Council Chamber. It was not a full Council meeting. At Qui-Gon's request only Mace and Yoda were to represent the Council as a whole. Adi and Plo and Kit were there because they knew the twins and were excited for what was about to happen.

The doors to the Council Chamber slide open and a pair of whirlwinds burst in.

"We're so..."

"Sorry Masters. We just..."

"Lost track of time!"

Anakin and Analise panted as they tried to catch their breath, taking turns to make the apology. Qui-Gon shook his head at his adopted children, but he smiled.

It was hard to believe that only three standard weeks had passed since Analise had been kidnapped and tortured by the Sith. Over a standard month had passed since Analise had arrived from Earth.

Today in fact was the twins' thirteenth birthday.

 _I can't wait to see their face when we tell them the news Master._

 _Neither can I my Obi-Wan. It is the perfect birthday gift._

"You wanted to see us Masters?" Anakin spoke for the pair of them.

"Yes we did Skywalker. We have news for both of you. Qui-Gon." The Grey Jedi stepped forward and smiled, choosing to ignore Mace's sullen look. He knew that the Senior Council Member wasn't that happy with the decision to slowly return the Jedi to many of the old ways and traditions of the original Je'daii.

"Anakin, Analise as of today I officially become your guardian in the eyes of the Republic." He smiled at them.

"Really?" Anakin's eyes brightened, then dimmed. "Does that mean I can't train with Master Obi-Wan anymore?"

"Of course not" Obi-Wan declared. "I am still your Master Anakin and you are still my Padawan. You'll still be staying with me. It just means that in some cases Master Qui-Gon will be responsible for you." The young Knight smiled. "When you get in trouble and won't listen to me, I can just send you to him to be disciplined."

"Obi-Wan!" The twins burst into laughter. They always enjoyed it when Obi-Wan was in a teasing and playful mood. Certainly more than when he was in strict teacher mode. Well Analise didn't mind it. Unlike Anakin she enjoyed their lessons in what he called their boring subjects.

Yoda tapped his gimmer stick on the floor to return focus. "Step forward Analise Skywalker." Analise tilted her head to one side.

"Ummm...Master Yoda I think you made a mistake. I mean I know everyone at the Temple calls us the Skywalker twins, but my last is Letz. Not Skywalker." She sighed a little sadly.

"Letz no longer you are."

"Huh?"

"When I filed the guardianship papers I put your last name down as Skywalker not Letz Ana." Qui-Gon smiled and folded his arms. "After all you are all Skywalker."

Analise clapped her hands over her mouth in attempt to stop her tears of joy. "I'm...I'm really a Skywalker now?"

"You always have been Ana!" Anakin hugged her tightly. "Now it's just official."

"Now, step forward Analise Skywalker!" Analise walked to the center of the Chamber, nervous. "Like a Padawan you look, just like your brother."

"Thank you Master Yoda. Master Gallia was kind enough to cut my hair yesterday so I don't stand out as much anymore." It was true. Adi had trimmed Analise's hair neatly to her chin. In an attempt to mimic her bother and Qui-Gon, Analise had pulled back the front part of her hair into a short little nerf-tail.

"Something missing there is though hmmm?" Yoda pretended to ponder the thought. "Master Jinn, come forward." The Master stepped forward, standing slightly behind Analise's left shoulder. Reaching forward he took the longer strand of hair Adi had left and gently parted into three sections.

"Da?" Analise's eyes widen. She knew what he was doing, but it was hard to believe.

"Hush Analise and listen. These three sections represent the Teacher, the Learner, and the Force. The Teacher is the Master showing the way. The Learner is the Padawan who heeds the lessons the Master gives. Together they serve the Force and do as it wills, following the path it shows them. They work together for the good of the Republic, the good of the galaxy." Qui-Gon neatly tied off the bottom of the braid with a yellow bead and thread.

"You are no longer just Analise Skywalker. From this day forward you are a Padawan of the Jedi Order under the guidance of Master Qui-Gon Jinn" Mace solemnly intoned. Qui-Gon and Analise bowed to each other, the girl grabbing the end of the braid she had longed for ever since she had first learned about Jedi.

"I'm really a Padawan? Really, truly a Padawan?"

"Yes you really are a Padawan. My Padawan." Qui-Gon smiled and held his arms open. Analise didn't even stop to think. She ran straight into them for a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"Does this mean I have to call you Master now and not Da?"

"Only in serious situations Ana." He tugged on her braid much in the way he and Obi-Wan would tug on Anakin's. "Happy birthday my troublesome twins!" Anakin ran in for a hug.

"We're not trouble Da!" Anakin had quickly started calling Qui-Gon Da at times too. Mostly when he was feeling playful or impish.

"Oh yes you are" Obi-Wan told him. "Especially when you get that grin on your face and look in your eye. The ones that tell me that soon I'll have someone calling me and complaining about something or other you've done."

The twins gave each other a look.

 _Do you think we should tell them Ani? I mean it's not like we were planing for Master Vos into the pond right?_

 _Right. The training remote just got away from us. I mean we couldn't have know it was going to shock him._

 _I still think we should tell them._

 _No way! If we tell Da and Obi-Wan what happened, then we won't get to go to Dex's for our birthday celebration._

 _Oh...then I guess we can tell them later..._

The older Jedi studied the twins. It was clear the two were talking to each other. Analise had gotten so much better at telepathic speech with her Bonds. She tended to do it a lot. It suited her quiet, somewhat shy personality.

Obi-Wan's com started to go off. He raised an eyebrow as Anakin and Analise went still and stared at the com with worried eyes.

"Master Obi-Wan...we can explain..."

"We didn't mean to shock Master Vos with our training remote or for it to push him into the pond. Honest!"

"You did what?!"

Yoda smiled as happiness, joy, and laughter filled the Chamber. Even the Force seemed brighter and happier then it had been in a long time.

He watched as Obi-Wan attempted to scold Anakin and Analise, his com still blinking. Qui-Gon was standing back, more then happy to let Obi-Wan take the lead first. When Analise and Anakin put their aak-puppy faces on and Obi-Wan started to cave, Qui-Gon stepped in to gently and firmly scold the twins.

"I still feel like this is a mistake Master." Mace frowned as he watched them.

"Too rigid you are Master Windu. I may be old, but know I do that it is time to change. Change, good for the Jedi the Skywalker twins will bring."

"Can our punishment start after we go to Dex's? Please Masters."

"Yes please Masters. I was very much hoping I could have a blue-milkshake with my late-meal."

"Me too!"

"After all, it is our birthday and it could be a special treat!"

"We promise we won't cause any more trouble for a least two weeks!"

Mace sighed again as Yoda laughed. One thing was clear. With two Skywalkers, the Jedi Order and the galaxy would never be the same again.


	40. Sequal Announcement

**Lightsabers** , the third story in my Anakin and Analise story is now being posted:)


End file.
